Promises
by Loiel
Summary: Four years after the war has ended, Zuko and Katara have settled into the roles that they were destined to play. But when Azula escapes from prison and another mystery is finally revealed, they will have to work together, or be torn apart forever.
1. The end

_I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters._

Promises

Chapter One- The End

Zuko hated flying on Appa, and if it didn't result on him eventually becoming the Firelord, he would have stayed on the ground. But there he was, thousands of feet above the endless ocean, praying their voyage would be coming to an end and yet anxious all the same.

It was all the open air, he told himself, the ringing from the wind that caused him to speak up, breaking the silence between Katara and himself.

"So… you and the Avatar, what's that all about?" he asked Katara, raising his voice above the wind.

"What?" She partly yelled, then blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, umm… I'm not quite sure."

Zuko moved his hair from his face and gave her a speculative gaze, "Because I saw him kiss you the other night, at the play."

Katara's blush doubled to scarlet. "Yeah."

"I just didn't know you two were _that_ close."

"I didn't either," Katara met his golden gaze. "Aang has certain expectations, when the war is over."

Zuko was thoughtful a moment, it made Katara nervous.

"And I love him, but…" she started then stopped. As if remembering where she was. "But I don't know if I'm ready for that," she added with a shrug.

"I understand," he said finally. "And why did you agree to come with me?"

"Because you need me and you trust me," she said with a wink. "And because you asked. I know what needs to be done and I know you need me more than anyone else right now."

It was Zuko's turn to blush. He nodded turning his attention back to the islands coming slowly into view. Appa groaned at the aspect of landing. Zuko jumped at the feeling of Katara's hand on his shoulder, he looked up into her kind eyes.

She leaned closer into his ear so she wouldn't have to yell.

"What are we going to do when we land?" her breath tickled his scarred ear and he shuddered unintentionally.

"I don't really know, I can only say keep your eyes open, Azula is famed for her surprise attacks," he gave her a smile then, hoping to calm the questioning fear in blue eyes. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

/

The Agni Kai seemed endless. Zuko knew the palace around them was burning to the ground, but every time his red flames met Azula's blue ones, they seemed to dissipate like ocean waves on the shore. If only he could shoot lightning at her, and end the entire thing.

"No lightning today?" He growled at his sister. "What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula was crazed, there was no question of that, and he just needed her to make that one mistake.

"I'll show you lightning," she screamed.

Zuko calmed himself in that moment, ready for her worst, except he wasn't. Her eyes shifted and in a split second he realized her new target, Katara.

The blue lightning shot from her fingers, and he ran, thinking of nothing other than that he had to save her from being harmed. He had promised.

It was a pain unlike anything else, having so much electricity coursing through his veins, much worse than the wound that resulted in his scar.

"Zuko, no!" Katara cried, running in his direction, only to be blocked by a wall of blue fire.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after Zuzu, if you don't mind," she laughed again, a sick sort of sound that caused Katara's heart to ache. She stole a glance behind her and saw Zuko writhing on the ground, attempting to crawl in their direction. She met his gaze and noticed the fear in his eye. Fear for her safety, she realized.

Skating on a wall of ice, Katara led Azula in circles, until the flames broke her step and stumbled upon the drain. Next she saw the chain upon the door, and she formed her plan.

Azula let out another incoherent scream, chilling Katara's bones, the girl was pure evil.

Katara jumped from behind the column and gave her a challenging stare. With chain in hand she whipped water and pulled the girl forward. Azula rose to strike, but Katara was faster. The ice surrounded them and Katara watched the crazy in the girls eye turn to confusion and then to fear. Working quickly, she secured the chain over her wrists and tied it at her feet. The remaining water fell about them, and Azula sobbed angrily in her captivity.

Katara didn't stop to breathe however, rushing to Zuko's side. He managed a glance in his sister's direction and had a slight smile upon his lips at the sight of Katara, safe and whole. Katara bent water over her hands and laid them over his heart, where his wound had landed.

Zuko was amazed that some of the pain disappeared so quickly. He raised a hand to Katara's soft face and wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I really did need you," he said, leaning up on his elbows, till their faces were only inches apart.

Not quite sure what prompted the desire and afraid there she would never have another moment like it; Katara leaned forward, gently brushing her lips to his.

It was sweeter than anything she could have ever imagined, in that moment, knowing he cared so much for her, enough to risk his life. Zuko added the slightest amount of pressure then, curling his hand around her head and grasping her hair gently. He pulled away, a shocked look in his eye. Katara felt her face going red once more, but she shrugged it off and hugged his neck.

When she finally released him, Zuko gave her a smile, "Thank you Katara."

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said, wiping the remaining tears on her sleeve. Trying to ignore the way her heart was racing.

"Ahhhhhh," came the screaming from their left. Azula struggled in her chains and Katara and Zuko could only stare. The madness on her face made Zuko grimace fiercely.

Katara helped him to his feet as they watched the fallen princess, her hand gently rubbing his back, as if she could heal the pain of his broken family. Sadly, she could not.

/

Katara had her hands full the following days.

Zuko promptly collapsed after the defeat of his sister, and Katara managed to drag him inside the burning palace, settling him in the great hall. Three fire sages approached her from behind and she prepared to attack.

"No, Master Waterbender," they bowed in front of her. "We serve Prince Zuko, and the Avatar. Please tell us how to help."

Katara was to weary to doubt them, surely they had just witnessed the madness of Azula and realized Zuko was a much preferable alternative.

"Take Zuko to his quarters, he needs rest," she told them and two of the men rushed to pick up the prince and headed off to a far corridor. She eyed the remaining man. "We have to put out the fires before this whole place goes up in smoke. Can you make the flames die down inside? I'll take care of the ones outside."

The man nodded, turning immediately to the fires in the room they stood. Katara watched as he inhaled deeply, bringing his hands to his shoulders, and then pushing down as he exhaled. She was astounded when the flames went out, and gave the man a smile.

"Amazing," she murmured and the man turned a light shade of pink. "What is your name sir?"

"Sarzin, and yours master?" he addressed her formally. Katara grinned broadly at the older man; he had to be around forty years.

"Katara."

"I suggest we make haste, Master Katara."

"Yes," she said, her smile leaving. She nodded and head back out the front entrance.

Azula was still sobbing in her chains as Katara approached the drain; removing all of its contents she raised the water high above her head. She pushed the water into the sky, spreading it flat so that it covered nearly the entire palace, and then let it fall over the burning buildings.

There was the smallest amount of smoke, but Katara watched it vanish a moment later. She entered the palace, inspecting to see if all traces of burning had ceased. Satisfied, she ran down the corridor they had led Zuko and searched for an open door. She found none, but heard voices behind one, so she knocked.

The voices stopped and Katara took a step back, slightly weary of what that meant. The door slid open, just barely and two wrinkled noses emerged.

"You," they said in unison, taking a step back. They obviously knew who she was, but Katara was drawing a blank on their account.

Katara decided she didn't have time to waste. "Your mistress is chained to the drain in the courtyard; I suggest you tell me where to find the Prince unless you want to join her."

"That is not necessary, Waterbender," one of the twins spoke up.

"The Prince is down once more door," the other finished.

Katara dropped her hands; it had been a pure bluff, as she had no water on hand and no moon to lend aid in bloodbending. She stepped swiftly to the side and entered the door they motioned to, not bothering to knock.

Katara had to laugh at the sight she came in on. The two sages were trying to force Zuko back down in his bed, and Zuko, clearly awake and alert, was trying to escape their grasp.

"Let go of me you fools, I have to go help Katara. The palace will be in ashes."

"Master Katara has seen to that, she instructed that you should rest."

"I order you to—"

"Honestly Zuko, Firelord for ten minutes and your already throwing your weight around," Katara smiled in his direction. "Don't worry; I put out all the fires."

Zuko tried to stand at her approach but she shook her head in annoyance. He lay back against the cushions, grimacing at the pain of his chest.

"You can go," Katara told the two men once she reached Zuko's side on his bed. They nodded and gave slight bows in her direction, leaving the door open behind them.

"Why do they listen to you and not me?" Zuko asked her, she couldn't tell if it was shock or annoyance in his voice.

"Because I wasn't in hysterics," She pulled water from a nearby basin and wrapped it about her fingers. Ever so gently she moved the charred fabric from his skin. Zuko hissed, but did not ask her to stop. The familiar glow comforted her, and she had a sudden flashback to healing Aang of the very same wound.

"The comet has passed, I can feel it," he nearly growled and then he sighed, the pain obviously gone for the moment.

Katara withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap, blushing slightly at the intimacy they had shared.

"What did it feel like?" she asked him slowly.

"It was amazing, I felt like I could fly, like I could've beaten Azula, like I was just as talented and powerful as her."

"I'm sorry."

Zuko angered at her comment. "For what?"

"If I hadn't been there, I don't know, you would have beaten her."

"No, if I hadn't resorted to taunting her, you wouldn't have been put in harm's way," he reached for her hand. "You were amazing."

Katara blushed prettily as his pale skin touched hers, and Zuko was reminded of their brief kiss in the courtyard, he was pretty sure he hadn't imagined it.

"I don't know, I think we make a pretty good team, whether we're tracking down murderers—"

"Or taking down my sister," he finished for her; he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her eyes. Katara wasn't sure why he had such a strong effect on her, and felt herself drawn down towards his face again.

"Ahem," sounded an interruption from the doorway. It was the two older women Katara had threatened earlier.

"Lo. Lee," Zuko ground out, trying to sit up once more. Katara pushed his shoulder back and he surrendered. She motioned for them to enter. One of them carried a messenger hawk. But not just any bird.

"Hawky," she said and the bird flew obediently to her arm. Taking the message, she nearly ripped it trying to read it too quickly.

"He did it, Aang did it," she jumped in the air, and spun in place. A feeling of relief, stronger then she had ever known, washed over her in a cool wave.

Zuko looked relieved. "And my father?"

"He's still alive. Sokka says Aang took his bending away, he talks about a giant Lion turtle or something. It's hard to understand, he was obviously really excited when he wrote the letter."

Zuko nodded then, knowing better than to question the techniques of the Avatar, obviously Aang had found his own way after all.

"Lo, Lee," he called the old women to him. "Seeing that I am the last remaining, sane heir, I am to be Firelord. Do I have your allegiance?"

"Yes Prince Zuko," they answered in unison.

"Call the servants back to the palace. Send letters to all prisons, releasing all prisoners of war. Send proclamations to the people of the Firenation that this war is over."

"Yes Prince Zuko," they turned to leave, but stopped. "What about princess Azula?"

"Take her to the tower this afternoon. Tomorrow she'll be shipped out to the boiling rock."

The two women nodded in response.

"Very good, Firelord," Katara nodded her approval as well. Zuko gave her a heartbreaking smile, and then fainted once more into his pillows.

Aang arrived on his glider the next day. He had flown nonstop and collapsed in Katara's arms, once he saw she was safe. Katara had him moved to the room next to Zuko's and wondered how many more patients she would be taking care of.

Several hours later, she was watching Aang sleep when the tap came to her shoulder.

Zuko smiled down to her eyes, and she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I still can't believe someone so young can be the savior of us all," Zuko whispered as he took a seat, wincing slightly.

Katara felt tears sting her eyes, wishing suddenly that she could have been there at the defeat. She wondered why he had disappeared before hand and not even given her the choice to help him.

She absentmindedly healed some burns on his wrist and Aang moaned quietly.

"I'm so proud of him," she managed to choke out.

Zuko offered his embrace and Katara leaned in. He held her for a few moments, letting the tears from her cheek stain his silken robes.

She leaned back and tried to smile. She knew she would have to distance herself from this young firebender; too many complications were already in place.

"Thank you," she said, almost coldly. Zuko frowned in response, but he instantly understood, giving a glance towards Aang.

Zuko stood slowly. Giving Katara a slight nod, he turned to go.

"We'll finish this someday," he said softly, stopping short of the door. He knew his voice was clear and he waited for her reply. When it did not come he bowed his head and exited a moment later.

Her reply didn't come till he was back in his room and she stared at Aang once more.

"I promise," she said as a tear left her eye.

She caught it in her hand before it could strike the fabric of Aang's clothes, it just didn't belong to him.


	2. Old yet young friends

Chapter Two- Old Yet Young Friends

Zuko's palms were warmer than usual, and considering everything around the Firelord always seemed ablaze, he knew in his heart his nerves were at their farthest reach.

It had been four years since he last encountered his friends from the other nations, and though he conversed frequently with the Avatar, by way of letter, on matters of rebuilding the world his nation had single handedly destroyed. He knew where the Avatar was, a certain Waterbender was always at his side.

Mai wasn't speaking to him again, something he said, or didn't say. He knew the root of all their arguments was the fact that he did not want to marry her. He had given her plenty of excuses, that he wasn't ready to start a family; he wanted to wait until he finished all construction plans for the earth kingdom, but in his heart he knew it was much simpler. He just wasn't in love with her. Something was holding him back that he didn't quite understand. He knew she deserved more and had tried to break things off several times. But she was stubborn, and insistent of her ardor, and he couldn't stand it when she cried, so he would relent until they started to fight once more, which was happening more and more frequently.

Zuko wiped his palms over his robes and the movement caused Mai to glance across the carriage they were traveling in. She offered a half smile and stared back out the window into the dusty earthkingdom landscape.

Sokka's wedding was in two days and they would only be arriving that evening. Zuko cursed his slow royal procession, knowing he would have little time to congratulate the Watertribe warrior on his fine choice of brides. According to Aang's letter, Suki would soon be retiring from the Kyoshi Warriors and take up being a mother. It also explained the rush of their engagement. Zuko smiled at the thought; perhaps Ty Lee would take her place.

He suspected that was the only reason Mai was accompanying him, to see her childhood friend. She had never really gotten along well with Katara and her brother, and she only tolerated Aang because he was the Avatar.

A few more hours and they would reach the Bei Fong estate, where the wedding was being held. Zuko released a low breath, concentrating on his peace of mind; he would see her soon enough and he definitely couldn't be in hysterics again.

/

Katara wiped the sweat from her palms as she dressed for the evening. The Firelord would be arriving shortly and she knew she had to calm herself somehow.

"I'm getting all worked up over nothing," she scolded herself. A kiss and a few sentimental words didn't warrant their relationship the importance she was giving it. It could hardly be considered a relationship anyways.

_Then why do you think of it so often?_ Her conscience asked her as she pulled the green dress over her head, messing up her braids. After she secured the fastenings she unbraided it once more.

"I don't," she answered herself aloud. Twisting her hair, then giving up and settling her head in her hands.

"You don't what?" called a familiar voice from her doorway.

"Nothing Toph," she turned to the now young woman with black hair down to her waist. "Come on in."

"Aren't you supposed to be having supper with Cuom before he has to leave for Ba Sing Se," Katara glanced towards her friend just to see the look on her face whenever she mentioned Toph's betrothed.

"Ugh, I did. But he's sticking around to meet Sparky, and he said he had an announcement or something," she put a finger towards her mouth and made audible gagging noises. "We all know what that means of course, they set a date. Obviously he wants to die an early death."

"Can I be your maid of honor?" Katara asked through her laughter.

"I wouldn't have anyone else, but I seriously doubt the situation will get that far. My parents are nuts if they think I'm going to get married at sixteen," Toph sighed as she fell back in Katara's bed. "I guess I could always run away again."

"That's not going to solve anything; he's so persistent I'm sure he'd follow you to the ends of the Earth Kingdom."

"I just don't get it, I've tried to scare him with bad manners, threatened to chuck boulders at his head, but nothing works," Toph toyed with the bracelet on her wrist, the very one Sokka gave her when they forged his sword from the meteorite.

"Maybe Zuko will take you home with him. Surely Cuom is scared of the Firelord."

"Only if you come with me Sweetness," the blind woman turned at that and gave a sly smile.

Katara blushed but remembered to keep her pulse in check, she couldn't have the younger girl reading her emotions again; that was how Toph had managed to get her secret from her in the first place. What had really happened the day of Sozin's Comet.

"Nope, sorry, it's finally time for me to return home," she sighed at that, she could see the snow and ice in her mind and nearly glowed in happiness.

"Why is Aang staying here then?" Toph said in surprise, apparently her super intense hearing had not managed to pick up that particular detail.

"Aang will stay and finish mastering earthbending; it shouldn't take him long, a year at least."

"Then I guess what I'm really asking is why aren't you staying too, did you break things off with him?"Toph moved to her side, obviously wanting to tell that she was telling the complete truth.

"Yes and no," Katara said, knowing the blind girl couldn't contradict her.

"Katara," Toph wasn't having any of her double meanings.

"I think he kind of broke up with me."

"What?!"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Katara muttered, finally finishing with her braid.

"Well now I have to know," Toph smiled wide.

"He won't sleep with me," she told her, hiding her face once more, pointless in the presence of a blind girl, but when did anyone ever truly consider Toph blind.

"No way, I thought you guys sealed the deal a long time ago," Toph managed to say, Katara looked into her foggy green eyes and could only nod. "You've been together for like—"

"Four years," Katara finished for her. "And it hasn't been for lack of trying on my part."

"Then why?" Toph asked her, still shaking her head in disbelief.

"He's says it has to do with his vows as a monk, but when I told him that it's pretty much a requirement of marriage, he suggested we get married. And I kind of freaked out and said I wasn't ready for that. I mean, we almost did once, and then a couple days later, Sokka found out Suki was pregnant and gave Aang a lecture about premarital sex. And that was the end of that," Katara took a deep breath. "Aang said I was pressuring him too much and said maybe it was time for me to go back home. I agreed."

"Leave it to Sokka to ruin all your fun," Toph exclaimed. But she did not laugh, and Katara was thankful for that. "If the South Pole wasn't made entirely of ice I'd go with you."

Katara smiled, knowing her friend's discomfort anywhere there wasn't solid earth.

"Maybe we should both go with Sparky," Toph added.

Katara blushed again, letting her thoughts go to dangerous places. _Zuko._

"Speaking of Sparky, he's here," Toph said, kneeling to the ground. She ran from the room and down the hall. Katara smiled at Toph's infectious spirit and made her way to the front of the Bei Fong compound, just in time to see Toph jump in the Firelord's arms and plant a wet kiss on his cheek. Katara could feel the disapproval of Toph's mother from across the room.

Zuko only grinned broadly and swung her in the air before setting her down again. "How are you little Bandit?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just fine Blue Spirit. Welcome to the home of the Bei Fong's," only then did she bow. It made Katara laugh; she never got to see her friend using what she dubbed "fancy manners."

Katara watched Zuko bow and he caught her eye, offering a half smile. Toph's father stepped forward to offer his hospitality.

"Welcome Fire—"

"ZUKO!" Sokka emerged from the background, shoving past Toph's father; he embraced Zuko as a brother. Again Zuko laughed.

"I believe congratulations are in order, on more than one account," Zuko told him, and Sokka blushed slightly. "But first things first. Thank You Lao Bei Fong, for your hospitality." He bowed in the man's direction and it got him a broad smile. A nervous looking man next to Lao stepped forward and bowed sharply, causing Zuko to lean back slightly.

"Oh, yeah, Zuko this is Cuom," Toph motioned to the young man with brown hair and pale skin.

"Cuom Na Long," he corrected.

Sokka nudged Zuko in the ribs and whispered audibly. "Toph's betrothed."

"Thanks Sokka," Toph added and punched his arm.

Sokka retreated a step, rubbing his shoulder. "I don't know where Suki is, she said she'd be here to meet you."

"We met her on the way in, Sokka; she's probably still out in the courtyard with Mai and Ty Lee," Sokka nodded in understanding and headed in that general direction. Zuko continued his rounds of greeting until he finally approached Katara.

"Master Katara," he bowed deeply, a sign of greatest respect.

"Firelord," she countered, curtsying just as low. She silently thanked her grandmother for insisting that Katara review over her Watertribe etiquette when she was younger. They both appraised one another for a moment. Katara noticed he seemed to have grown several inches, and as it was so late in the day, 

had the slightest trace of a 5 o' clock shadow. His hair was longer as well, much like his father's it was partially down in the back. His scar was less intimidating now that he smiled more frequently and his eyes, like golden beams, shined straight into her core. Katara held her breath, and simply stared. How she had missed him.

"Or am I to call you Princess, now that your father is the official Chief of the Southern Watertribe," he didn't wait for permission and pulled her into a quick embrace. Katara blushed, surely if he was that comfortable with her, he knew of no ill will between them.

"Just Master if you don't mind, I haven't even had a coronation yet," She smiled trying not to laugh. "In a month, when I return home, you can start calling me princess."

"Of course," he smiled; Katara knew she would never truly consider herself royalty. "Where's Aang?" he took a look around the room for the bald monk.

"He's gone somewhere on Appa, he'll be back this evening. He wanted to see you," Katara hoped she sounded sincere. If Zuko was annoyed, he didn't show it, again he nodded.

He offered his arm as Lao motioned for them to enter the parlor and Katara took it happily. Her heart was racing again and she looked to see where Toph was. Satisfied the blind earthbender was across the room, dealing with a doting Cuom, she let her heart beat in double time at the fact that she was so near Zuko once again.

/

Zuko had to note that the ceremony was a pleasant affair. Only familiar to Sokka and Suki's relationship that short month they traveled with one another, he was pleased to see them still so enamored with one another. They held hands through the entire thing, even while Sokka gushed his love in a sloppy poem he wrote:

"_You taught me how to fight_

_And although we left that night_

_I knew,_

_My love for you was true._

_Although we were apart_

_You were never too far from my heart._

_You helped us cross the Serpents pass_

_You truly were a brave, brave lass_

_Again we parted_

_But that was not the end of the journey we started_

_I found you at the boiling rock_

_And although problems then did flock_

_We got away, and now on this day_

_I can finally say, _

_Suki, you are mine forever."_

Katara started laughing, and Zuko was inclined to laugh as well, but stopped when he felt Mai bristling at his side. Obviously it wasn't a good idea to bring your girlfriend whose hell bent on getting married to a wedding. Suki was deeply touched and started to cry. Zuko seemed to remember that the young woman was always fond of Sokka's corny affections. The young couple was proof that sometimes people really did find their perfect match the first time around.

Zuko turned his attention to Aang. The sixteen year-old was digging in his pockets and after a moment of struggle produced two metallic rings. The couple took turns sliding them onto each other's fingers. They kissed passionately, and then turned to face the crowd as man and wife.

Cheers erupted from the small group of onlookers and tears from the Kyoshi warriors, who looked as though they would miss their leader terribly.

/

Katara's eyes welled with tears later on the terrace, overlooking the gardens of the Bei Fong home. Wiping them away she sighed and looked at the waxing moon. She felt stronger every night the moon grew larger, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. Soon she would be at the bottom of the world; sometimes she felt they were closer to the heavens.

"If you're going to keep breathing all loudly like that I'm going back inside."

Katara gasped and Mai emerged from the shadows to her right. She hadn't noticed the girl when she came out minutes before.

"Sorry."

But it was Mai that looked momentarily apologetic.

"Congratulations for everything I guess," she said this rather quickly. Katara gave her a confused glance. "Ty Lee says that you and the Avatar are getting married."

"Ty Lee is sorely mistaken," Katara turned, instantly sorry for the tone she used. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Aang and I are no longer together."

"Oh," Mai took another step closer. "Sorry."

"Its fine," though Katara knew the look on her face said everything was far from being fine. "It just wasn't meant to be, we forced our relationship for four years and I guess we both had enough."

For some reason Mai nodded in understanding.

Katara was a little annoyed with the pale girl, what did she know of relationship problems? She had Zuko. She turned back towards the moon, still bright, though only half full.

Katara nearly fell back when Mai grabbed her wrist and examined the charm she wore.

"Where did you get this?" Katara didn't like the other girls tone.

"It was a gift; I received it after I helped save the palace from burning. Why?"

"Azula had the same one; it is the symbol of the Fire princess," Katara couldn't tell if Mai was angry or on the verge of tears. "Only to be worn by the Fire princess."

Katara glanced at her wrist. The small coin shaped charm was tied by a black ribbon. Katara had received it in a letter shortly after she left the Firenation with Aang. The note had said thank you; that was all. She only wore it because it was a gift and it was pretty. It was the sun, its center a thinly shaved ruby.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Right, I wonder what else you did to earn such a treasure," Mai spat, piercing Katara with the gaze of her black eyes.

"Excuse me," Katara bristled at the older and taller girl's comments.

"Everything okay out here?" Zuko called to them, crossing the distance very quickly. He placed himself between Katara and Mai.

"Everything is fine. I think I'm beginning to understand things very clearly," She shoved his chest and entered the house.

"What is her deal?" Katara spat out. "We were having a small talk and all the sudden she starts freaking out and making insinuations."

"Trust me, it's all my fault, as always," he growled and flames came out of his mouth. Katara took a step back. "Sorry," he added. "We've been like this for a while."

"How long?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"A while," he said darkly and Katara knew not to ask any more questions. Zuko was never one to open up about his feelings, to anyone. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled a few strands out of his top knot. Katara had the urge to fix it, but held her hands at her side.

"When are you leaving for the South Pole?" He asked her when she started to walk back towards the party that seemed to be dying down.

"In a week from now, I'm taking a ship out of Gaoling Bay," Zuko nodded, Katara knew he must have sailed into the bay from the Fire Nation.

"Travel safely Master Katara."

"Thanks, you too," she remembered at once who she was addressing and turned to curtsy. "Firelord," it was too formal and she knew it would anger him, so she didn't stay to see his expression

After she left Zuko let out another roar of flames, the fire aimed towards the partial moon.

/

The light was dim, but it was always dark in the prison cell. Azula pressed her hands to her face and let out a loud cry. She rushed to the door of her cell at the scraping of armor against the metal. She had woken up the guard.

"Your princess needs you awake," She cooed in his ear and the guard shuddered at her voice. "Do I need to request another guard? Should I make an example of you?"

"Firebend again and you'll end up in the coolers, just like last time," came the gruff reply.

"I'll show you what happens to those who are so disrespectful," she waved her arms; she could already feel the electricity in her veins. How she longed to be outside, in the open.

"What's all the ruckus?" came yet another rough voice, Azula laughed aloud, they sounded all the same.

"It's the princess, Warden; she's causing a disturbance again."

"Damn it Lieutenant, I give you one prisoner to watch and yet you still can't keep her in line," Azula leaned against the bars.

"Yes Lieutenant, your performance has been disgraceful," she laughed then and the two men exchanged bewildered glances. "Sentence him to death. Banish him. BANISH HIM!"

"You shut your mouth," the Warden pointed to the princess. "I don't care who you think you are, you are my prisoner and I will have order."

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Azula mocked him and laughed once more.

The warden could only roll his eyes. "Lieutenant, you are relieved of this prisoner."

"Good riddance," the man said as he left. The Warden looked around for another guard.

"Captain," he called. Azula craned her head to see who he addressed, sadly she could not.

"Yes Sir," it was a woman.

"You are to guard the princess until further notice."

"Yes Sir," she answered and settled in front of the metal door, but not before she closed the latch in Azula's face. Satisfied, the Warden departed.

Azula screamed, blue flames of anger emerging from her mouth.

The latch slid open once more.

"I would stop that if I were you," the guard told her.

"But you are not me. If you were, you'd be in here and I suppose I would be you and outside of this Agni forsaken cell."

"If you were better behaved you might get to leave this cell every once in a while," Azula didn't like the calm tone of the woman's voice. Did she not know who she was speaking to?

"I'm princess of the Firenation; I don't go need to go out and socialize with the peasants that fill this prison," She smiled at that. It should put the situation into the correct light.

"Ah, but princess," came the calm reply. "I will never be able to help you escape as long as you are inside that cell."


	3. Returning home

Chapter Three- Returning Home

Katara drew a deep breath of the sea air and sighed. The ocean went on into the distance. She judged that they would arrive at the South Pole in two days; they had had favorable winds since their departure.

There was something bittersweet traveling by ship. Katara loved it, being so close to her element, but she was also reminded that most of her travels in the past five years had been on the back of Appa. She wondered if she would ever travel that way again.

Aang had come to Gaoling Bay two days before, to bid her farewell, but there was little affection in his manner, and it Katara was surprised by how much it had hurt. It was as if Aang could not distinguish between the lines of them being a couple and just friends and Katara sincerely still wanted his friendship. After a swift bow to his water bending master, Aang had extended his glider and flew off in the direction of the Bei Fong home. She had bitten back tears as she boarded the water tribe vessel. They raised the sails ten minutes later and Katara left the Earth Kingdom, returning home.

Absentmindedly she played with the ribbon on her wrist. Glancing down at the red centered sun, she remembered what Mai had told her, _it was the symbol of the Fire princess, only to be worn by the Fire princess_. What had that meant? Obviously she thought Zuko had given her the charm. But Katara seriously doubted that Zuko felt that strongly for her. Katara blushed in the moment, despite what she felt for him.

Then who had sent it? Certainly not Azula, she was locked away in prison still, hopefully forever.

Katara suddenly had a mental image of the two old women in the Firelord's palace, the ones she met on the day of Sozin's comet. Could they have been acting on their mistresses behalf? Perhaps she send a messenger hawk Zuko's way once she reached her destination, just to give him a heads up.

A hand came to her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She turned to the smiling eyes of Bato's oldest son Kef.

"Dad says suppers ready Katara," he told her. Katara glanced around her, and noticed that the sun was setting, how long had she been standing in that spot, staring at the ocean?

"Alright," she told him, glancing into his blue eyes. He was a handsome youth, a year older than Sokka, and a head taller than herself. He seemed eager for her attention, but Katara was hardly ready for that. Despite her chilled response, Kef grabbed her arm and led her to their awaiting meal.

/

The Firenation vessel had been sailing in a Northwest direction for the past week and a half and still had three days to reach port. Zuko was getting restless. It brought back memories of his 3 years at sea, hunting the Avatar and those were days he was not comfortable remembering. He had been so confused, and his doubts had ashamed him, not being able to know the difference between right and wrong.

It had been a lonely journey as well. Mai had decided to stay in the earth Kingdom.

It was a brief exchange between them; Mai telling him that perhaps they should take some time apart. He had bit his tongue and not told her that was what he had suggested many times before and simply agreed. Ty lee was more than happy to accept her friend and asked Mai to journey with them to Ba Sing Se and attend the Earthking's birthday celebrations.

So Zuko made the journey back to the Firenation on his own, mostly. He had the sneaking suspicion that someone was aboard that shouldn't be there. They were moving through the heat vents and for the second time on their journey a man from the kitchens had reported food missing.

He had searched for the stowaway on several occasions and came up empty handed each time.

Walking through the hallway from the store room he felt the hairs rise on his arm, someone was watching him at that very minute and it angered him.

Letting the guard accompanying him take several steps further, Zuko moved his hands up and placed them beneath the vent, heating the metal till it nearly melt.

"Oww," the stowaway shrieked. A pale figure with black hair fell from the duct and Zuko stepped back in a fighting stance.

/

Katara was in awe when she stepped off the Water tribe vessel. The Southern Water tribe was unrecognizable.

It had nearly quadrupled in size. The walls of ice surrounding had been reconstructed in greatness, and the buildings beyond were larger than any that had been in the South in nearly a hundred years. Master Pakku and his fellow waterbenders had indeed been busy.

"There's my little Waterbender," an aged voice called out and Katara scanned the small crowd in front of her to find its source.

"Gran Gran," she cried and ran to the old woman, nearly knocking her down. Katara wondered when if her grandmother had always been so small and fragile. She glanced up to her right and saw the newest addition to her family.

"Hey grandpa," she addressed her old master and hugged him when her grandmother had finally released her. "I've missed you both terribly."

"How was the wedding?" Kanna asked her, slight disapproval in her voice. She knew of her grandchild on the way, Katara supposed her father had shared the news.

"It was very nice, Sokka and Suki are very happy," Katara watched her grandmother's face soften at that.

"I still think it should be customary to meet the family beforehand," she frowned. "And get our blessing."

"Because you did the same thing," Katara gave her grandmother a sly glance and looked at Pakku.

"That's not the same thing."

"Now Kanna, she has a point," Pakku said and placed a kiss on Kanna's cheek. Katara smiled as he then placed an arm on each of their shoulders and led them into the village.

Katara openly gaped at the entire splendor. "This is wonderful."

"It was not an easy task, but we finished nearly a year ago," Pakku said smiling affectionately. "Once construction was complete we named your father Chief. Today we will name you princess and when your brother returns he will be made crown prince, to rule after your father."

Katara simply shook her head. Not long ago she and her brother had been referred to as peasants. She wasn't sure she had it in her to help lead a nation. Pakku led them across the ice to the largest building at the center of the village.

"What's that?"

"That," Pakku looked a little smug, obviously proud that he helped to build it, "is the Chief's temple. Your father has been staying there when he's here. It is your new home Katara."

"I like it," she said, her voice genuine. Surely living in a place like that would help her to feel more like a princess. She never liked to admit it, but around her friends she often felt plain and unimportant. Aang was the Avatar, the single most important person in the world, everyone knew and respected him. Toph was a Bei Fong, a not so distant cousin of the Earth King and Zuko; well he was the youngest Firelord in the history of his nation. She didn't want to get a big head, but it would be nice to be known as something other than Master. Princess Katara, she thought to herself.

It started to snow as they entered the temple of the chief, her father she thought silently.

The main room was completely full; Katara had no idea who most of them were.

"Who are all these people?" she asked her grandmother. Slowly Katara was able to distinguish her father at the top of the steps at the very end of the room.

"A lot of them come from the Northern water tribe," Pakku answered and Kanna nodded.

"But some are our distant cousins from the earth Kingdom," Kanna continued. "When the Firenation first attacked, many people left our tribe searching for safety. They found it in the Earth Kingdom."

"And when your friend the Firelord came into power and declared the war over, they returned, knowing it was finally safe," Pakku smiled genuinely when he finished.

"Are any of them waterbenders?" Katara grew excited.

"Yes," he answered. "So when you settle in, I fully expect you to assist me in their educations."

"Of course, I'd love to," she hugged her grandfather with more love than she could contain.

"Ahem," Katara heard her father clear his throat; he was staring directly at her. "I would like you all to welcome my daughter, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

All eyes turned to her and the crowd parted to reveal a path to her father's side. Katara felt her face turning red, she was expecting something to this effect, but still she felt suddenly shy, she hadn't even been given the chance to clean up.

She greeted her father's smile as she reached his side.

He took her hand and led her to a chair in front of everyone. She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next.

Her question as answered when two women came behind her. One undid her braid with a speed she couldn't fathom and the other combed her hair. It was very odd, that action being so public, something she usually did in the washroom. They placed half of her hair up, and let the rest fall about her shoulders. Her father motioned for the two women to move and he stood behind her. A blue toned headpiece, much like the one worn by Princess Yue, in his hands.

Katara felt a small tear fall down her cheek, as he placed it in her hair, the beauty of the simple ceremony was just too much.

Hakoda walked around to face her and took her hand.

"May I introduce you all to Princess Katara," He said, pride filling his words as he smiled down at her, and then pulled her into a strong embrace. It had been to long since she hugged her father.

He set her down and she looked out into the smiling faces. Yes, she was very glad to be home.

/

It took only a moment for Zuko to realize who it was that lay on the ground before him.

"Toph!" Zuko growled as her picked her up off the ground.

"Hey Zuko," she said meekly, the guard next to him cleared his throat in disapproval. "Err…I mean Firelord."

Zuko felt anger rolling off him in waves.

"Agni, I could have hurt you," he seethed, still holding her in his arms. He set her down and looked into her pale green eyes. "You better have a good reason for being here."

"Umm… yeah I was sort of hoping I could catch a ride to the Firenation. Somewhere Cuom can't find me," she said it so calmly, as if she was asking him to pass the salt. "I really don't want to get married."

Zuko sighed heavily, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"So you just ran away, again," he shook his head and started to walk down the dimly lit corridor, he heard the blind girl following slowly. "And you've been crawling around in my vents for the past week. Toph… What if one of my soldiers had found you, you could have been burned or worse…"

He didn't finish his statement and looked at the girl once more. He was glad she couldn't see his face, slightly smiling at seeing a friend again so soon.

"It was Katara's idea," Toph reasoned. This caused Zuko's eyebrows to rise.

"What?"

"She was joking, saying that maybe you would take me home with you. She said that Cuom had to be scared of you," she shrugged her shoulders. "So I put two and two together, and here I am. Surprise."

"Katara," he growled. Toph seems to take interest in this.

"You miss her, huh?"

"What? No of course not," he felt his face starting to go red.

"Right," Toph laughed at his response. "It's okay, she denies it to."

"What else does she say about me?" He asked as he opened a door to his suites. They settled in his sitting room, Zuko unreasonably tense.

"You'll have to ask her that," Toph waved a finger in front of her, denying him.

Zuko frowned.

"You know I'm going to have to write your parents and tell them where you are," he ran a hand through his hair. "They're going to think I kidnapped you."

"No, I left a note this time. I don't care of you write them, I plan on saying hi to your uncle and then making my way on my own," She moved her long hair from her face and crossed her arms. "There's a lot of the world I have yet to see."

"Alright," he resigned. "Do you miss traveling with the Avatar?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not go to the South Pole with him then? Instead of sneaking on my ship."

"Because Aang didn't go to the South Pole, Katara did, he's still in Gaoling. I couldn't wait around for him," Zuko noticed her face gave a small smirk whenever she mentioned the Avatar. He probably shouldn't mention it. "You were leaving and I had a boat to catch."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asked.

"It's not as though I can dump you in the middle of the ocean. You will stay in the room next to mine until we arrive in the capitol. I will send a messenger hawk ahead to my uncle to prepare a homecoming meal for us and I will invite you to stay with us as long as you like," Toph broke out in a large grin. "However I will also invite your parents."

"Why?" she frowned.

"To return their hospitality; besides Toph, you can't keep running away from your problems. I thought you were an Earth Bender."

"So?"

"So, Uncle says Earth is a stubborn element, something you must face head on. Tell your parents that you refuse. They love you and know the individual spirit you are. They simply think they are doing what's best for you."

"You know Sparky," Toph opened her eyes wide, nodding in surprise. "You're pretty wise for your young age."

"Thank Uncle, I think everything he taught me is finally starting to sink in."

"About time," she said and punched his arm.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his arm, wondering how such a small girl can be so strong.

/

They arrived at the Firenation Capitol a half day sooner than expected. Zuko had kept his word, sending letters to his Uncle as well as Lao and Poppy Bei Fong and had yet to hear word from the latter.

Zuko groaned at the fan fair that met them. Banners and lanterns hung in the night, illuminating the path up to the palace. He could already see what appeared to a carnival that awaited them up at the palace.

"What is it?" Toph had asked him, grabbing his arm slightly, unable to see through vibrations in the palanquin that carried them.

"Uncle went a little over board." Zuko knew his Uncle was anxious, ever since he returned to the Firenation a year before. Zuko had pleaded for his return, he needed an advisor he could actually trust and the man had agreed to return, stating that he missed his homeland as well.

Toph simply smiled.

Zuko had enjoyed their short time together; the girl had matured, but still had her unique sense of humor. She filled him in on everything to do with his friends, including Sokka and Suki's coming child. Katara had examined the girl and apparently she was farther along then they all presumed. He also learned that Katara and the Avatar were no longer an item. When he asked why, the girl had simply blushed and told him that he would have to ask Katara the next time he saw her.

If Toph had wondered where Mai was, she didn't act it. Though he was sure she had heard that gossip already and decided to spare him the awkwardness.

She had also volunteered to spar with him that morning. With Toph using the coal from the engines they stepped around, covering nearly the entire deck. He noticed Toph was showing off for the crew, compacting the coal into a giant ball and juggling it in the air. So he engulfed himself completely in flames and hovered on the deck. He had smirked at the oohs and ahhs, until Toph out did him by encasing herself in a metal suit, grabbed in the air until she found his ankle and pulled him back to the ground. They were both out of breath when they finished, grinning ear to ear at the cheers of the crew.

They reached the Palace and the curtains were opened with little flare, revealing an overjoyed Iroh. He jerked Toph from the palanquin and pulled her into a hug.

It was a long night, and though Zuko appreciated his Uncle's enthusiasm, he was very happy to crawl into bed that night. He was asleep in minutes.

The next morning he woke in a haze, feeling a throb in his temple, as though he'd been struck during the night. He looked at the table next to his bed; a needle like hair pin was stabbed into the wood. He came fully awake at the recognition of who it belonged to. He only needed to glance at the Firenation insignia at its edge. _Azula_.


	4. Fears

Chapter Four- Fears

Azula stood above her brothers sleeping form, her old royal pin in hand, ready to stab it through his heart. Four years she had contemplated this very event, taking his life from him when her least expected it. No heroic death for the Great Firelord Zuko, he would die a cowards death, in his sleep. She wouldn't even use fire bending. No, she wanted to watch his blood spill.

Yes, she thought to herself, careful not to speak. She wanted to scream from the roof tops, to make him aware that his fears have finally come to face.

Her slight frame moved to him noiselessly, but lacking the grace she had years ago, it had left with her sanity.

Raising her hand to plunge the blade a hand caught her wrist.

Azula stared daggers at the woman who helped her escape from the prison cell. She still had yet to see her face. Before, in the prison it was masked by her helmet, and now, she wore a black sash over her nose and mouth. She growled lowly in anger.

Her escape had been a quick process, in the middle of the day. They had taken a tunnel beneath the boiling lake. Her liberator said it was completely secret, because she had made it herself. Azula learned at that moment that the woman was an Earthbender.

She willed fire into her wrists hoping to cause the woman's grip to loosen, but she held firm. Even as her flesh burned, she did not loosen her hold.

"Who are you?" she whispered, a little too loudly. Zuko sat up in bed, still half asleep, awoken by the noise.

The woman was fast, moving to the Firelord's side and knocking him in his temple, then squeezing his shoulder, causing Zuko to fall back into a deep slumber.

Azula took that moment to lunge at her brother, shoving past the woman. She was foiled again, as the woman shifted the ground she stood on at the last minute, causing her to miss and stab into the night table next to the bed. Before Azula could make another move, she received several quick punches to her side, causing her to go limp in her arms. She longed to scream, but was shot a warning glare by her liberator, or was she be better described as a captor.

"Our time is finished here," the woman whispered, not for fear of waking the Firelord, but for drawing the attention of the guards in the hallway. She grabbed Azula's arm and made way to the bureau on the opposite side of the room. Finding the secret passage, the moved quickly into the tunnels that led underneath the palace. Azula memorized the path they took, with the full intention of returning to finish the job.

/

Zuko tried to shake the idea that his sister was somewhere in the palace. Escapes were rare from the Boiling Rock, he himself being in on the last known escape. But it could be done.

Azula could have been there in his room the night before, it was entirely possible. He supposed the real question he should have been asking himself is why he was still alive. Unless she hadn't been alone. Had she simply wanted to scare him?

It was too much.

"Guards," he barked as he jumped out of bed, fetching a robe to cover his shirtless form. Two armed men entered his room seconds later, fully alert. "There was an intruder in my room last night. Did anyone report anything on the grounds last night?"

"No Firelord," they answered in unison.

"Then they entered through a one of my secret passageways. Call more troops and search the tunnels underneath the palace, they must be caught."

"Yes Firelord," They turned to go only to meet Iroh entering. They bowed swiftly to the old Prince and headed out.

"Where are they headed?" he asked his nephew.

"To search for the intruder."

"So you've heard then."

Zuko raised a brow. He walked to meet his uncle and shook his head; the old man was still in his pajamas.

"Heard what?"

"Your father was found dead in his cell this morning," Zuko's jaw dropped in shock and Iroh made a move to comfort him, but Zuko took a step back, not wanting to be touched. "It was made to look like he took his own life, hanging himself from his bed sheets. But I have inspected and there was a struggle, Ozai nearly overcame his attacker, but he could not. I have reason to believe it was an Earthbender."

"What, how?"

"The ground below his body was very uneven, like they raised it to hang his limp body and then lowered it in a hurry. But it was a very clean action. The bender responsible was very precise."

Zuko nodded. "I may send Toph down to inspect, just to be certain."

"Very wise, nephew—"

"Have Toph inspect what?" the blind girl asked from the doorway. Zuko motioned for her to come in, and was puzzled when she didn't move. Slapping his head, he chastised himself for forgetting she was blind.

"Come in," Zuko said as he walked over and pulled the pin out of his nightstand. "My father was murdered last night. Uncle thinks an earthbender is responsible. I want you to go down and inspect the cell, see if the ground was disturbed in such a way."

"Of course I can," she said with sympathy in her voice. "I'm sorry Zuko."

Zuko wondered if she knew he still went down to the see his father every week to ask for the where his mother was. And every week his father simply laughed in his face, denying him.

"It looks like whoever it was left me a present from Azula," he held the pin up for his Uncle's inspection; Iroh glowered at it, creasing his brow.

"What are you going to do?" Iroh asked, a hand pressed to his temple, worry in his eyes.

"I think it's time I pay my sister a visit," he said gravely.

/

The sun was setting in the South Pole as Katara read over the letter she was sending to the Firelord.

Zuko,

I think I have something that belonged to your sister, a bracelet charm, and I'm not sure who sent it to me. Something doesn't seem right, I don't think I'm in any danger, but maybe you should take a good look at those closest to you, just to be sure.

Best regards,

Katara

Yes, that seemed clear enough, and if there was any cause to worry, he would send word promptly.

She used wax and a seal provided by her father to prepare the letter to be sent. She walked to the small room in the chief's temple. Pulling one of the pigeonhawks that was trained to fly to the Firenation from its nest, she slipped the message around its leg.

Katara noticed its companion was gone, someone else had also sent a message to the Firenation. She shrugged it off, considering that her father was active in the efforts to restore the world to its former greatness.

She released the bird out the window and watched as it fell a few feet and then took flight. The bird flew off into its Northern destination and she waited till it disappeared on the horizon to turn and leave.

/

For the second time in his life Zuko was walking through the dim red corridors of the Boiling Rock Prison, though this time he was not a prisoner.

The warden had not been pleased to see him again, but showed the required amount of respect when the Firelord had demanded to see his sister.

Zuko stood before the door and looked through the small window. She was huddled into the corner and for a moment he thought she was dead, until he saw her heave a large sigh and shift her weight on the small mat she lay on.

"Has she been acting strange lately?" he asked the guard in front of her door.

"The princess has actually been very cooperative the past few weeks, enough to receive time outside her cell," he seemed pleased to report this. Zuko only shook his head; it seemed out of character for Azula to be so compliant.

"Open the door, I wish to see her," he told the man, and he hesitated, looking at the Warden for permission.

The Warden nodded. Zuko wished to remind them who was actually in charge but he bit his tongue as the door was pushed open.

He entered the cell and nearly gagged. The stale smell of human waste nearly made him sick. He moved to the edge of the room, weary of any type of sneak attack that was sure to come from his sister. Placing a hand on her shoulder he was relieved when her face simply rolled back and a large grin met his gaze, and blue eyes. Anger filled him immediately and he pushed the girl back to the floor.

"Where is Azula?" he growled.

A guard stepped forward. "Sir?" he asked.

"This is not my sister, I want to know where she is?" He breathed smoke at the men, wondering if there had been foul play.

The Warden entered the room, hearing the commotion. He jerked the girl up by the hair until he saw her eyes. She looked a great deal like the princess, except she was missing the golden eyes.

"Sweep the prison for the princess!" he yelled, Zuko stepped back, feeling the anger burning in his eyes. It had been Azula that visited him. The next question was where was she then? She obviously hadn't decided to stay, did she expect him to chase him.

Zuko pulled fire from within him and illuminated the room. Gasping at what he saw. His name was scratched along the wall, scarred into the metal by fire. But something else was written as well. He moved closer to the wall and tried to make out the words. Water, Watertribe. His eyes widened in realization.

She was going after Katara.

Zuko left the room immediately, motioning his guards to follow. He bellowed orders the entire way to the ship. They made way within minutes.

The next evening they arrived in the Firenation capitol. Zuko called his Uncle to his quarters to tell him the news.

"I have to warn her," he said as he paced the floor in front of Iroh.

"I'll have a letter drafted immediately," his Uncle responded.

"Yes, and I'm leaving for the South Pole tomorrow," Zuko said evenly.

"That might not be the best course, Nephew," Iroh said quickly. "We are on sensitive ground with the Southern Water Tribe. Remember our last visit."

"I don't care," he said, making his way to a stack of papers on his desk. Noticing a blue seal he tore open. "What is this? 'Most distinguished Firelord,'" he read. "As newly appointed chief of the Southern Water tribe I, Hakoda, father of Katara and Sokka, invite you to a ceremony in your honor. I wish to offer thanks for the many ways you have aided my family and my people. Signed, Chief Hakoda."

"Well that's convenient," Iroh said flatly. Making his way to his nephew's side, he read over the letter. Zuko saw yet another water tribe seal and picked it up.

"This one is from Katara," he read the contents silently as Iroh raised his brow. Passing the letter to Iroh, the old man read the few sentences and gave Zuko an approving nod.

"I'll take care of things here," Iroh placed a hand upon his shoulder. Zuko had only once told Iroh of his affection for Katara, and that one time was enough. "You set sail tomorrow."


	5. The South Pole

Chapter Five- The South Pole

Zuko had done nothing but pace back and forth for the past twelve hours, refusing to eat and sleep until they had set sail for the South Pole. His Uncle had sent Hakoda an immediate response, and it would reach the Southern Water tribe in two days. He would not arrive until two weeks following.

He cursed under his breath, causing a cloud of smoke to come from his nose, it dispensed a moment later as he walked right through it. He had wanted to take one of the few remaining War Balloons, but Iroh had advised against it. It would send the wrong message, his coming was symbolic of peace and the balloon was one of war, it would mar his appearance. Reluctantly Zuko had agreed.

"And what if Azula reaches her before I do?" he had asked earlier that morning.

"Then Katara will defend herself as she did before. She is after all, a master," Iroh had smiled at that, obviously touched at his concern for Katara.

Zuko had remembered his Uncle grabbed his side, remembering his confrontation with his niece four years prior. His old body had never quite recovered.

"Perhaps in captivity Azula has weakened."

"I don't think so; you should have seen the markings in her cell. Not only was she precise, but her fire must have been extremely hot. Bazinite does not melt easily," Zuko replied, no, the entire prison was constructed of that metal, a combination of the three strongest metals found in the earth. He doubted whether Toph would have even been able to bend it.

"But it's not only Azula I'm worried about," he continued. "I think she and the Earthbender that killed my father are working together."

"And you simply wish to even the playing field, by joining Katara?"

"Exactly."

"Perhaps you should inform the Avatar," Iroh gave him a sly glance. "I seem to recall that he also has a special interest in the girl. They are more than friends, you would be stepping on his toes."

Zuko frowned at his Uncle's statement and accusing tone.

"Not anymore," he said quickly. "Besides, Azula is my responsibility. I promised to protect Katara from her."

"A promise made when you were still children," Iroh grabbed his shoulder then. "I'm not saying it is wrong of you to go, I think your loyalty to your friends is admirable. Just don't confuse your motives."

"What are you implying, Uncle?"

"Nothing, I just worry about you Zuko. Perhaps she does not see things as you do," Iroh didn't need to say more; Zuko often felt disappointment would swallow him whole. Had he not had the stubbornness and will to persevere passed down from his father's side, he was sure it would have consumed him.

Zuko nodded then, thinking his words over. "I understand."

Giving his Uncle a firm embrace he bowed to the old man and turned to leave.

"Were set to leave early this afternoon, tell Toph I wish her to stay as long as she'd like," Zuko laughed as a look of delight crossed his Uncle's face, he certainly bonded strongly to the young woman, treating her as the daughter he never had. He had asked Toph to stick around anyways, to keep an eye on Iroh, just in case the assassin returned. The girl had reluctantly agreed, knowing her parents were on their way.

"Very good, nephew," he replied, still smiling.

Zuko glanced around his now empty room and suddenly felt the ship come to life.

"Finally," he grounded out. He took a seat on his bed and then lay back, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. He had not slept in nearly three days. Had it been that long?

A knock came to his door.

"What?"

"Firelord, the Avatar has just landed on the main deck," came the muffled reply. He jerked the door open, slightly angered. Taking a deep breath he gathered himself quickly and made his way to where Aang was.

Zuko emerged into the sunlight and had to shield his eyes for a moment. It made him feel a little better, soaking up the suns power. He straightened his back as he approached the Avatar.

He found an annoyed expression on the sixteen year olds face.

"Aang, this is certainly unexpected."

"Where is she?" he asked, Zuko frowned at the arrogance in his tone.

"Who?"

"Toph," he stepped forward and Zuko met his gaze and saw the anger in his eyes. He noticed the teen was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Toph is at the Palace with my uncle. If there is nothing else I can help you with I must ask you to leave my vessel. We need to make way," Zuko smirked.

"Oh," Aang took a step back and rubbed his head. "Sorry about all this Zuko, it's just we weren't sure where she was and then we got your letter and her parents kind of freaked out."

"I thought they might, that's why I informed them immediately when I learned she snuck aboard my ship," Zuko started to angle the Avatar back towards his bison.

"She did, huh?" he broke a smile and Zuko felt some of the tensions between them melt away. "She really doesn't want to get married."

"One would assume so, after the measures she has taken," they reached Appa and Zuko jerked his head slightly, willing Aang to leave. The boy was oblivious however, and continued to just stare at him.

"Does this mean the Bei Fong's have refused my invitation?" Zuko asked, disappointed that Toph would not be confronting her parents.

"No, they are on their way as we speak. They just didn't think traveling on Appa was very proper," he patted the beast and Zuko thought silently that he didn't blame Toph's parents for refusing that mode of transportation. "You have manners, don't you buddy."

"Good, then you will be here to help Uncle welcome them, and perhaps convey my apologies for my absence."

"Where are you going?" Aang said, looking around, finally realizing Zuko was headed on a voyage.

"I'm headed to the South Pole. Chief Hakoda wishes to honor me for my efforts in ending the war. A good will gesture between our two nations."

"Ah, politics," Aang said, looking as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth. "Travel safely Firelord." He bowed.

"Thank you Avatar," Zuko told him, bowing in return. "I'll be sure to tell Katara you said hello," Zuko bit his tongue as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

"Yea, thanks," Aang gave him a speculative gaze, and then shrugged his shoulder. Zuko was instantly glad he didn't tell the boy the other reason he was taking that journey southward.

"Well we really must be on our way," Zuko bowed once more for good measure. Aang jumped up into the air, landing on Appa's neck. Zuko had one last thought. "Keep an eye out on Uncle, will you? Make sure he and Toph don't get into any trouble."

Aang laughed at that and nodded roughly. "Yip Yip!" he cried and was flying towards the palace a moment later.

"Captain," Zuko called and a short stout man stepped forward, saluting.

"Yes Firelord."

"Engines to full speed. I want to reach the South Pole in a fortnight."

"Sir?" the man had doubt in his eyes at Zuko's command.

"Did I stutter? Get to it man."

"Yes Firelord," the man turned, barking orders then disappearing into the main part of the ship. Zuko followed in the same direction. He calmed himself once more and lay down to sleep. Waiting a moment for an expected interruption, he forced his eyes to stay open.

Turning on his back he held his palms out in front of him and slowly pulled a strip of fire from within himself. He made the flame dance; it reminded him of water and sent a calm feeling to his heart. Smiling once more he increased the size of the flame, slowly forming the face that clouded his thoughts. It took a moment of concentration, but he heated the fire where her eyes were, causing the orange glow to turn blue, like her eyes.

The fire did not do Katara justice however; her eyes were deeper than the sea, brighter than the sky. He still remembered the blue pools when he thought back to the day of Sozin's comet. Her tears had only enhanced the color. He had been hypnotized, and when she bent forward and pressed her cold lips to his warm ones, it had shocked him. In that moment he felt no pain, only a feeling of perfection in his arms.

Slowly he brought the flames forward, careful not to burn himself he pressed his lips to those of the face he had willed from his mind.

Immediately he remembered his Uncle's warnings, if he kept feeding his desire for her he would only end up with more disappointment on his hands. Sadly he rolled onto his side, letting the fire wisp away into nothing. Closing his eyes, he resolved himself to sleep and it eventually came, but much later.

/

Katara found herself watching the horizon more and more for word from Zuko, and it never came. She was getting restless.

Yes, she had started training the young waterbenders in the tribe, but no one besides her grandfather was worthy to spar with her, and after the first few times her grandmother had put a stop to it, telling Katara later that it had been hurting Pakku's hip, he was simply to proud to mention it.

So she trained the children, some as young as five, in the basics. In her spare time she wandered the halls of her father's temple. She liked to manipulate the ice, carving doorways artistically, and then waiting to see if anyone noticed. That was when she got the idea to start an ice garden.

She fashioned it after the garden in Zuko's home. It was in no way as grand, but the ice glowed in blue hues and was especially lovely at night.

After she built the walls, she made the trees and all of the flowers she could remember, which wasn't much. So she instead she added Cacti from the dessert, trees from the earth Kingdom, and her favorite, the red fire lilies from the Firenation. She even carved a small pond, and kept it frozen, forming little ducklings and their mother. She spent a week on it before she was truly happy with her work and still found new things to add. Statues, a bench, and with some rope she fashioned a small swing from an icy branch. She enjoyed the creative freedom the ice allowed her, yet still found herself sometimes yearning for it all to be real.

Especially the statue she placed among the Fire lilies. When her father had seen it he praised her for her artistry and demanded to know who it was. She had blushed and simply replied it was a face that haunted her dreams. In her heart she identified it as someone else.

Since there encounter in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, she had imagined what Zuko looked like without his scar. Yes, she thought it would be a realistic depiction of him. She had placed him on one foot, in a water bending stance, and in Water tribe garb, so only she could know the firebender that actually lie underneath.

It was there she was standing, staring up at his face with a forlorn feeling in her stomach, when the snow began to fall. She opened her mouth to catch some and tasted the faintest amount of soot. Running to the edge of the garden she used ice to scale up it and glanced toward the northern shore of the tribe. There in the distance she saw the faintest hint of black. A moment later she squinted and was able to make out the red insignia of its flag.

Firenation. Katara heart did a little somersault. Zuko.

As if the entire tribe had heard her thoughts, bells began to ring as men ran from their huts weapons in hand.

"No," Katara said audibly. Running along the walls edge she made her way into the temple in search of her father, she needed to tell him of the letter she sent so the tribe wouldn't attack. Why Zuko hadn't just sent a reply she couldn't fathom, but he was here now and she didn't want her tribe attacking in misunderstanding. "Dad!" she yelled when she didn't immediately find him.

"Is there something I can help you with Princess?" a kind voice asked from behind her in the icy corridor. She turned to face one of her ladies maids.

"I need to speak with my father, it's very urgent."

"You just missed him," the servant said kindly as Katara slapped her forehead in slight despair, what had she done?

"He's already left to welcome the Firelord. Don't worry he'll be back shortly."

"What?" she nearly yelled thoroughly confused. "He knew Zuko was coming?"

The woman smiled at the way Katara had referred to the Firelord. "I think he meant for it to be a surprise for you, to see your old friend. Chief Hakoda invited the Firelord as a gesture of goodwill and peace. He is holding a celebration in his honor."

"Oh," was all she said, scarlet finding her cheeks. She suddenly felt the need to clean up and inspect her appearance.

"I'll admit he wasn't expected for another week, but they must have had very favorable traveling conditions," Katara was completely ignoring the woman by that point. She simply nodded and turned to go. Hastening to her rooms she through off her dress she was wearing to work outside and found something a bit more elegant.

Zuko, she thought once more, as a blush moved down her entire body. She hadn't expected to see him again so soon.

/

Zuko watched as the Water tribe Chief made his way forward, his hand outstretched in the most welcoming way. He couldn't help but smile. Taking him by the forearm they grasped one another, each issuing their greeting.

"Firelord," the older man grinned. "It has been too long."

"Yes Chief Hakoda, it has," taking a step back he bowed in tradition. Hakoda mimicked him. "I hope to find you well."

"Very well, actually, and yourself Firelord Zuko?"

"Just Zuko to you sir, you knew me as a banished prince," Zuko colored slightly at meeting this man as his equal. He hoped someday to be half the leader the man before him was. The frozen breeze brushed his face and he was forced to breathe fire into his hands.

"Cold?" Hakoda asked and Zuko could only nod. "Then let us take this reunion indoors."

Placing a hand at Zuko's back he motioned him forward into the village.

Zuko glanced at the buildings and had to do a double take, its growth had certainly been magnificent.

"May I commend you on your Village, Chief, it is truly something wonderful to behold," Hakoda smiled at the genuine note in Zuko's voice.

"My People have worked very hard in the past years, but it helps having a large population of Waterbenders amongst us again. Construction finished nearly a year ago, and our numbers have tripled," it clearly brought much joy to the man's heart; Zuko felt it emanate from him.

He had to admit the simplicity of the ice was all very beautiful; it wasn't hard to figure why Katara and Sokka referred to it so often. The snow fell on top of the igloos and other buildings. The setting wasn't as large as its sister tribe to the north, but it was no less grand. His gaze was led to the large building at its center. At the top of its short steps he saw a lone figure with dark skin and hair, dressed in blue.

Zuko longed to run to her, grasping her into his arms to explain everything, but decorum did not permit such actions. As they drew closer he saw her blue eyes and the smile plastered on her face. For a moment he forgot Azula, forgot the murder of his father, he only thought of her and how lovely she looked with the snow falling about her.

/

Katara was frozen in her place; he had met her gaze a long way off and had yet to break it. Memories flooded her mind like a deep pool and she drank them in, touching his face as his eyes closed, watching him fall as he dove in front of her to absorb Azula's attack... the kiss they had shared on the ground of the courtyard when she had healed him.

He held her that way, simply staring. Katara was aware of her father saying something to her, but she didn't respond until he grabbed her arm.

"Katara, wake up," he said smiling and shaking his head. She nodded in understanding.

"Sorry," she muttered feeling her cheeks burn.

Her father turned to Zuko motioning him forward to stand directly in front of her.

"Firelord, May I introduce you once more to my daughter, the newly crowned princess of the Southern Watertribe."

"Katara," he said as he bent forward in a deep bow. He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips gently to her palm. That one small bit of contact warmed her entire body.

Once he released her she curtsied low, nodding in respect. Katara glanced to her left and saw the crowd that had gathered to watch them. Hakoda gave her an odd smile, as if to ask her if everything was okay. She nodded.

Facing the crowd he began his speech— "People of the Southern Watertribe, Please join me in welcoming Firelord Zuko, whom without his many endeavors outside of his own person, this tribe would not be what it is today."

The Crowd erupted in cheers and Katara noticed Zuko beginning to turn red. He smiled and it reminded her of the day he was crowned Firelord. Zuko was happiest when he attained what he held in highest regard. Acceptance.


	6. Discussions in the Ice Garden

Chapter Six- Discussions in the Ice Garden

The dinner that lay before him was questionable, but after two weeks at sea eating jook and rice, Zuko was ready for anything that didn't expand when water was added to it.

He was also glad that it was a small affair. In the center of the large room, six people sat at the Table. Hakoda at its crown, Zuko to his right and Katara to his left. On Zuko's other side sat a meek looking woman with kind grey eyes and across from her sat a youth, a boy named Kef. Hakoda had quickly explained that Namma and Kef were Bato's wife and oldest son. Bato sat across from Hakoda and the two laughed and joked as though they were twelve year old boys. Zuko envied their close friendship.

Katara had yet to say a word to him; actually she had yet to look up from her sea prunes. He stole sly glances at her as the first course was served, and noticed she looked worried for some reason. Perhaps he should have informed her of his coming.

"So Firelord," Zuko heard his name and turned to its source, Bato. "You made a very quick trip. I assume the seas were favorable."

"Yes very," he thought a moment and decided to share a bit more information. "I was actually glad to leave my post for a short time. You see, my father was murdered nearly three weeks ago."

Katara took a sharp intake of air.

"I'll admit that he had many enemies, but one would think his punishment was better served alive," Zuko set down his spoon and turned to his left, facing the chief. "Living the rest of his days out in a mixture of shame and failure."

"Who was it?" Katara asked her voice dry from silence. Zuko turned to find compassion in her stare.

"We believe it was an Earthbender, by the way the ground was disturbed in his cell. But we aren't certain if they worked alone," he met her gaze, not wanting to look away.

The table turned silent at Zuko's response, each speculating who would be responsible. Hakoda cleared his throat after a moment.

"I have some contacts in the Earth Kingdom; perhaps they would be able to pick something up. I can't promise anything, but we can try," he said this and Zuko broke his connection from Katara and met the Chief's questioning gaze. "Anyone who thinks it is okay to murder a defenseless man needs to be brought to justice."

Zuko smiled at that, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome Firelord," he glanced up at the solemn attitudes of his guests and forced a smile. "Bato, why don't you share our last fishing expedition with our royal guest. I'm sure he would have been able to melt you out of that ice much more effectively than I did."

"I can't believe you even considered yourself effective, I've still parts of me that are frozen in that ice," he turned to his son and nudged him gently. "But don't worry Kef; you may still get another sibling yet."

The table burst out into laughter, all except for Kef, who turned scarlet and Namma, who blushed slightly as well.

Zuko caught Katara's eyes once more and mouthed to her "We need to talk."

Through her laughing she looked a little surprised and then nodded.

/

Katara stood before the ice wall that separated her room and the room her father had provided for Zuko. Gathering her nerve she moved forward, carving a hole in the ice before her and she stepped quickly through.

Zuko was in the far corner of his room, Katara blushed when she noticed he was not wearing shirt. He pulled a red, sweater like shirt over his body, and still shivered.

"Is it always this cold, even inside the buildings?" he asked her without turning around, how did he do that? She thought to herself.

"Well the buildings are made of ice," she countered. She walked around to face him and smiled. "Wait a moment," she told him making her way to a small chest placed in the corner. Opening it she found a blue parka and held it out to him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in hesitation.

"I know it's not red, but I think it's better than freezing," she gave him a wry smile.

"I like blue," he told her looking in her eyes and Katara nearly cursed herself when she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

He took the jacket from her hands and shrugged it over his head. It was a little big, but it was warm.

"Thank you," he told her and for a moment they stood in silence exchanging shy glances.

"You said you wanted to talk," she reminded him. "Would you like to take a walk outside?"

Zuko glanced towards the window, paned by a thin layer of ice. It was snowing again, snow had always fascinated him, and so he agreed. "Yes."

Katara led him to the outer wall and cut a doorway for them, sealing it as soon as they went through. It was colder outside and Zuko groaned. Katara released a small giggle.

They walked around the grounds and Katara steered him towards the garden. Stepping over the threshold, she heard him intake a breath of wonder.

"Beautiful," was all he said and stepped forward to place his hand on the icy tree. He traced a leaf with his hand, careful not to melt it with his touch. It snapped from pressure and fell into his palm, melting immediately. "Sorry," he rubbed a hand through his hair, loosening a strand that fell in his face. Katara smiled.

Stepping forward she bent the water from his hand and fused it to the tree once more. Then she reached up and tucked the loose hair behind his scarred ear. The contact caused him to shudder and Katara withdrew her hand quickly, blushing slightly.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yes," she looked sheepish. "I have a lot of spare time here. It became sort of a hobby."

"It's amazing; I've never seen such detail."

"Thank you," again the silence returned between them. Katara wondered what they were trying to say to one another.

"Zuko, did you get my letter?" she said as she strode past him.

"Yes, and it's why I came in such haste," He followed her to a small bench and took a seat as she stood. "Azula escaped from the Boiling Rock."

"What?"

"I found something of Azula's next to my bed, a pin she wore in her hair," he shuddered. "From there I journeyed to the Boiling Rock and found her missing from her cell."

"How did they not know she was missing?" Katara paced, an angry sort of swagger.

"A girl was in her place. When they went to interrogate her, they discovered she was a deaf mute. We've no idea where she is," he placed his head in his hands and Katara took a seat next to him. Hesitantly she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet her gaze. "In her cell she had melted my name into the metal."

Katara didn't say anything, only narrowed her gaze.

"She had also drawn the water tribe symbol. So naturally I assumed she was referring to you," he turned in her direction and pulled her hand from his shoulder and grasped it between his warm palms. "I returned to the palace with full intention of sailing to you the next day. Your father's invitation and your letter only set my actions in stone."

"Oh," she looked away from him a moment. He seemed so genuinely concerned for her safety. His hands grew warmer still. As if reading her thoughts he removed her gloves and placed her hands together between his. She shuddered at the touch of his warm skin. "But why?"

"Why what?" he raised his brow, confused.

"Why bother coming all the way down here, you could've just sent a letter to warn me."

Zuko removed his hands then, and turned slightly from her. "Because I was concerned, I needed to know you were safe, to see you with my own eyes. I was afraid Azula would attack you. She could have killed me in my sleep and for some reason she did not. I— I don't know why."

Katara felt her heart swell in that moment. She could not speak, she wasn't sure what she should say, wasn't sure what his words had meant.

He must have taken her silence as a bad omen, because he stood to leave her a moment later.

"Zuko, wait," she called to him, rushing to his side. He stopped next to the frozen pond and she grabbed his face, pulling him down to hers. It was as warm as she remembered, his kiss, his lips were like a fire that did not burn her; it only sparked her wanting more.

For a moment he pulled her closer and she felt every line of his body; the heat that was coming off of him in waves. Zuko tried to tug back, and took a breath as if to speak.

"No," Katara growled and drew his lips to hers once more, her fingers still clutched around his face. She refused to surrender the moment.

"Katara," he said, jerking his face back. "We can't do this here."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, seeking his kiss once more. Zuko resisted.

"You know what," he said, desire in his eye. Katara noticed that his arms held her tightly, tracing warm circles on her back.

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked him in what she hoped was a sultry tone.

"That we return to our rooms."

Katara frowned, feeling rejected. He took a step back and her hands fell to her sides. Embarrassment from her bold action flooded her mind. Why was it always her initiating the kiss? She worked up the courage to look at him once more, preparing to apologize. But he was staring at her already with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"I don't understand," she said truthfully.

"Neither do I," Zuko replied. "The fire between us has always burned strongly."

"Yes," she nearly hissed and took a step forward. He took another back and ventured a slight smirk. Was he teasing her?

"No more," he had a look of danger in his eye. He turned towards the exit of their icy surroundings and offered his arm. Sighing loudly she stepped forward and took it. They walked in silence, arm in arm.

Zuko broke the quiet as they reached the outer wall of the temple and Katara stepped forward to bend the ice from their path.

"I want to see the charm my sister sent you."

Katara simply pulled her wrist from her jacket and turned the small charm in her fingers. Zuko brought her wrist before his good eye. Dropping it after a moment and opening his eyes wide.

"When did you get this?"

"I don't know maybe a month after you were crowned Firelord. It came in a letter," Katara grew concerned then, wondering why he was so excited.

"And what did the letter say?" he asked her, his face full of intent lines.

"It only read 'Thank You', why?"

"Because this didn't belong to Azula, she had one like it, but hers was more ornate with a larger stone," he was shaking then, and Katara could not tell if it had been from grief or joy. "This was my mothers."

/

Hakoda stood on his terrace admiring the beauty of his daughter's ice garden.

He knew it had been hard for her to adjust to their new way of life, but much like her mother, Katara adapted well to change. He could see her travels before him carved in the ice and knew that she was restless. She loved her people but he could tell something was missing in his daughter's spirit and he couldn't place it until earlier that day.

It was the spark in her eye when she saw the Firelord. There had been something in the boy's eyes as well and it made him uneasy in that moment. But he reminded himself that his daughter was well past marrying age and he held no qualms against Zuko. Perhaps it was nothing.

Hearing voices he glanced downwards. Katara waked side by side with the young Firelord. They seemed shy and for an instant he felt guilty for spying, but he was a father, and it was his daughter alone in a garden with a young man. He watched them walk over to a bench.

He watched as they held hands speaking intently. Katara must have said something to upset him, because the Firelord dropped her hands and walked away. Hakoda assumed their encounter was done for the evening, until he heard his daughter's soft yet clear voice.

"Zuko, wait."

Hakoda turned just in time to see Katara grabbing the man and pulling him into a firm embrace. He felt his fatherly instincts bristle at the Firelord's instant response, but smiled when Zuko tried to peel himself from Katara's affections. The young man obviously had a firm notion of honor. He waited until Zuko had offered his arm and they left the garden to retreat from the cold.

Entering his room once more he debated on whether or not he should visit his daughter to bid her a goodnight. Momentarily he decided against it. He held a firm trust in Zuko, the boy had good morals. Hakoda thought of his own children then, and especially of his grandchild on the way.

The Chief of the Southern Watertribe stood before his daughter's room a second later and knocked on her door. He was young once and knew that no matter how good one party's intentions were; they were still susceptible to temptation.

Katara answered a moment later, clearly puzzled by his presence. Hakoda peeked his head in and glanced around the room, smiling when he found it empty.

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight," he said.

Katara smiled and stepped up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight dad."

He glanced at the peaceful look in his daughter's eyes. His princess was the happiest he'd seen her since her return home a month before. It saddened him slightly. As she closed the door and he walked back to his own room, he wondered how long it would be until she left him forever.

_/Okay, if you've read this far, please leave me a review, anything, comments, criticism, something to keep the ball rolling..._


	7. Choices

Chapter Seven- Choices

Katara closed the door after her father and pressed her back to it, sighing. She hadn't been ready to bid Zuko goodnight, and his attitude had swiftly changed from one of joy to an indistinguishable darkness Katara remembered from her first encounters with the prince.

She wondered why she felt no shame for the way she acted before, in the garden, but she could not. She didn't fully comprehend the things she wanted from Zuko or how to describe them, but the feelings were there nonetheless. The way he held her, opened to her mouth when she pressed her lips to his, gave her hope that perhaps he wanted her as she desired him. She couldn't take much more rejection, not after Aang had pushed her away so abruptly. Katara was surprised by how intense her connection was to Zuko.

"The fire between us has always burned strongly," he had said. How true that was, even when they had been enemies, had she not carried the brunt of the anger towards him; as the first person to trust him, then the last to forgive him for breaking said trust.

Katara walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. After she slipped off her shoes she crawled in, sighing once more. She hated sleeping alone. For the longest time she had shared a room with another person, the past four years she had slept in the same bed as Aang, cuddled up next to him. Every night, after a few pecks they would bid each other goodnight and close their eyes.

Katara was no simpleton; she knew what couples did when alone together, she had discussed the topic with Suki on many occasions and even Toph seemed to know more on the subject than she did. Katara felt her cheeks reddening. She wanted so badly to know what is was like, to be that close to someone, even for a moment, it had to be an amazing feeling. According to Suki it would mainly hurt the first time, but if her partner was experienced enough, she would find some pleasure in that initial union.

So Katara had taken the initiative. One night, she didn't stop after a few pecks and kept going, running her hands across Aang in what she hoped was a seductive manner. He seemed pleased at first and kissed her back with passion. But he had grown rigid a moment later and pushed her aside. She would never forget that embarrassment or her disappointment. She tried a few more times and then Aang had finally told her to stop.

And now half the world was between them and Katara often felt confused. She knew she should have been mourning the end of their relationship, but lately all she felt was relief. Zuko's decline of her affections had ringed familiar of Aang's actions, but something in his words had been different. Like there was a silent promise behind his words. Hadn't he said "We can't do this _here_."

Katara flushed under the covers at the thought of lying with Zuko. There was only a layer of ice between their rooms; she could pay him a visit.

No, she decided, tired of being the pursuer. Besides, he had been so distant after his revelation. She knew how badly he had wanted to find his mother, and that he had probably thought all hope was gone when Ozai was murdered.

More complications, she thought and frowned. Rolling to her side she drifted to sleep, as a familiar scarred face filled her dreams.

/

Azula woke as someone shook her. She looked up into the yellow eyes of her captor and frowned. The woman had muscled her from the palace at record speed. They had traveled to the harbor and boarded a ship, hiding among the cargo. It had been dark and quiet and Azula had not been active in so long, she drifted to a restful sleep.

"We need to move quickly," the now familiar voice told her. Azula wondered if she only imagined the kindness in the woman's tone.

They walked in silence to the small window in the cargo hold. Both of them were slender enough to fit through the opening and then fell the ten feet to the water. Azula worked her legs, teaching herself to swim once more; it was amazing what one forgot when placed in seclusion for so long. They reached the shore and the princess dug her ragged nails into the sand. It all seemed familiar but at the same time she was lost.

Turning on her back she glanced at the sky. They had been all day on the ship, so the sun was setting. Azula felt its strength leaving her limbs.

"Where are we?" she asked. The woman sat next to her watching the sunset with wide eyes.

"Ember Island," came the reply. Azula turned to the woman and took note of her golden eyes. How odd for an Earthbender to have gold eyes.

"Why?"

"You need time to heal," she told her. Azula had the urge to pull the woman's mask away.

"Who are you?"

"You are not ready to know. You are not ready to trust me yet," Azula growled and laid back. "But for now you can call me Ulah."

"Well Ulah, why did you break me out of prison?"

"Because you were not guilty, you were only what your father made you. Only Ozai was guilty and he has paid the price."

Azula said nothing after that. So the Earthbender had killed her father on her behalf. It was puzzling. She thought back to a comment Ulah had made a moment before.

"You should know I trust no one and I will never again. I do not repeat my mistakes."

"All in good time Princess," Ulah turned and smiled beneath her mask.

"What is to become of me once I am "healed"?" Azula asked, skepticism filled her words.

"You will return home, where you belong."

Home. Azula thought. She missed her things, the comfort. But Zuko was there and she had no desire to live in a world where her brother was Firelord.

"There is nothing for me there, no one that cares for me. Why should I return to such a place?"

"Because it is where you belong. You may never be Firelord, but your brother needs you at his side."

"No," was all she could say. Never would she serve Zuko, he was so weak, so soft. He didn't have the potential that she had possessed, that her father had seen in her heart. "I refuse."

"It is not your choice to make," the woman stood to look down at her. "It is the duty that was placed upon you at birth, you are second born. Never to lead, but follow. Accept your position and things will go much easier."

Azula stood in anger, nearly as tall as Ulah.

"Never," the word rolled off her tongue like acid. "I will kill my brother and ascend my rightful place."

"If you ever attempt it I will kill you," the woman voice was strained with emotion and Azula almost believed her words. "Even if you managed to succeed, assassins from the other nations would murder you in fear of another war starting."

Azula was unsure how to respond. Her stomach growled then and broke the silence. Ulah gave a wry smile.

"Come, we'll find some food," Ulah placed a hand on her shoulder and Azula moved away, she didn't like to be touched. The woman turned to her with a sad brow.

"Let's go then," Azula said walking past her. She wasn't sure why, it might have been the fact that she was walking free for the first time in four years or that it seemed there was actually someone in the world that cared about her person, but she smiled then. It felt foreign and awkward, but it also felt nice.

/

Zuko had formulated a plan before went to sleep the previous night.

He would leave to go home to the Firenation in three days. Before he left he intended on asking Katara for the charm, so that he could track his mother down. He contemplated asking her to come with him, but he had to remember that they were no longer children traveling with the Avatar. For her to travel with him in such an intimate manner would require them to be much more than friends. Married, engaged at least. The kiss they had shared had been a show of her passion and he had been sincere of what he said. He had wanted a relationship with her from the first time he first truly spoke to her, when she showed her kindness by offering to heal his scar.

Zuko looked up from his thoughts at the crowd of people before him. He sat a table between Hakoda and Bato, on the Chief's right side. Zuko frowned that he couldn't look directly at Katara as he had the night before, for she was on her father's other side. And next to her was Bato's son. Zuko didn't like the way the man had looked at Katara, the way she blushed at his attentions. He wanted to remove the youth's hand from her elbow but he didn't think it polite to start a fight at the Host's table.

The table was higher up than the rest of the crowd, it seemed the entire tribe had showed up and it pleased Zuko that they were so accepting.

Katara's grandfather Pakku stepped forward and motioned for the other Master to join him. Zuko smiled at Katara's blush, it gave her lovely coloring and for a moment he wished to hold her in his arms. They cleared a space and Pakku pulled water from two large canisters. He split the liquid in half and Katara raised her arms in fluid movements.

Zuko had always held an appreciation for the bending arts; all were distinctive movements that mirrored their elements. The two benders before him moved with such grace that it nearly brought him to tears. His movements, even the smallest ones, were rough, lacking the poetry that it seemed water was filled with.

He watched as Katara danced around, a smile on her face as she swirled the water about her. Even her grandfather had taken a step back to watch the show. She forced the water into the shape of a person, causing it to move as she did. The crowd applauded and Zuko had to clap as well. It was exquisite to watch.

She seemed to notice that everyone was watching her and must have been slightly embarrassed as she ended the show a moment later, placing the water back in the container. Katara flushed even deeper when she met Zuko's gaze and he felt warm as well. He observed a mischievous smile that met her face then and knew nothing good could come of her thoughts. Katara cleared her voice to speak.

"Dad, perhaps Firelord Zuko could give us a demonstration next?" she feigned innocence so well and Zuko suppressed a scowl, looking to his immediate left, at the Chief. To his chagrin the man seemed to be nodding in agreement.

"Will you honor us, Firelord?" Hakoda asked him. Zuko nodded as he met the older man's gaze. Nothing too big, Hakoda's eyes warned him. Zuko nodded again in understanding.

Removing the gloves from his hands, he made his way down to Katara and smiled furtively at her; she raised a brow in invitation then took a step backward.

Breathing deeply he pulled the fire from within him, stretching it between his two hands, causing it to ripple in waves. Another breath caused the flame to grow. Stealing ideas from Katara he made his flame in the shape of a person and moved the fire about. It started out in Orange and Zuko made it mimic the bending moves of the Air benders, he had to alter his techniques slightly, but it produced the wanted effect. Next he moved to Earthbending, letting his man of fire shuffle flames about as if it were rock. He had to concentrate more, but he heated his fire enough to make it green, not an easy task as Zuko felt his energy draining. Heating the fire even more he turned the flame blue and finally imitated Katara's movements. Letting the flames dance like water, he felt soothed as the fire took Katara's shape. He head the crowd express their awe at seeing their princess displayed in such a way.

Katara stepped forward then, gazing at her near reflection in the flames and blushed prettily once more. She pulled water in front of her and formed it to emulate Zuko. He watched as the two figures met, steam rising when Katara forced their hands to touch. The woman of fire and the man of water danced, so close yet barely touching, bending across the floor. Circling each other like the eternal dance of Tui and La.

/

Hakoda watched his daughter and the young firebender, both had expressions of pure joy on their faces. He knew it came from simply being in each other's company. The Firelord had even donned a blue jacket, and if he hadn't such pale skin or his recognizable scar he could have been one of their very own. Even now, when he had imitated the moves of the waterbenders, it seemed so graceful. He had been reminded of the statue in his daughter's garden.

So it was the Firebender she had sculpted. Hakoda grinned at Katara's cleverness, she had even left off the scar, so only she would know who it was.

Perhaps Hakoda would speak with the young man the next day. He had his daughter's happiness to consider, even if it meant leaving him for the Firenation.

/

Katara was out of breath when they finished their movements. She had gotten caught up in her bending once more and it seemed Zuko had as well. To finish they had simply pushed the two figures together, causing them to disappear in a small cloud of steam.

He had just smiled at her, and took a step towards her as if to embrace her. She shook her head in that moment. Her father and the whole tribe were in that room. Smiling she mouthed to him, "Later."

His eyes had twinkled at that and he grinned even more. They both took turns bowing to the crowd and returned to their seats.

Katara continued to blush as her father stood and addressed the crowd. He had raised his voice, praising Zuko for all his good deeds. Mentioning how he saved him from the Boiling Rock along with Sokka. How he had attacked his own family so that may be able to escape. And the thing Hakoda was most thankful for, when Zuko had jumped in front of his sister's lightning to save Katara. It would have most likely killed her if he had not intervened. Katara's eyes had welled with tears at that point, the memory hitting her so hard it took her breath away.

She turned to look at Zuko then, tears still in her eyes and he met her gaze, frowning at her tearstained face. She offered a genuine smile and his tension left his brow slightly.

Zuko stood then, shaking Hakoda's hand and clearing his voice to speak.

"I thank you all for your warm welcome," he raised his hands to quiet their applause. "For far too long my nation had been at war with the entire world. But after perceiving all the war and destruction in my short life, I have learned that by building strong ties we can overcome our small differences and live in peace. Fire may run through my veins and water through all of yours, but I believe we are brothers and only together can we wash away the mistakes of the past and turn towards the sun to embrace our future."

"Thank you Firelord Zuko," Hakoda smiled and motioned for him to sit once more. "Strong words from a strong leader. Well my family, our stomachs are full and our imaginations sated," he cast a quick glance at Zuko and herself. Katara smiled at her father's amiable mood. "Let us retire."

The crowd dispersed slowly and the occupants of the head table stood. Katara was saddened that the night was coming to a close and felt a hand on her elbow, she turned.

"You were wonderful tonight," Kef told her smiling as he placed a hand behind his head. Katara glanced behind him and saw Zuko talking quietly to her father. The Firelord caught her eye and frowned. She looked back at the youth before her.

"Thank you Kef," she smiled, turning to go she pulled her arm, but he held firm.

"May I see you tomorrow?"

"Kef," she said, slight embarrassment in her tone. "You see me every day."

"May I see you alone?" he said wryly placing his hands at his side. Finally able to move Katara backed away.

Unsure how to respond she frowned. She kept backing up and ran into a tall form.

Hakoda turned and caught her, smiling at her then Kef.

"Ready for bed?" he asked her. Thankful, she nodded and took his arm. They walked a ways and Zuko joined there party, walking towards the icy corridor where they all slept. Katara glanced back at Kef and tried to smile. He really was a nice and he did seem to care for her. She shook the thought from her head a moment later, there was only one person she wanted and he didn't have blue eyes.

They reached Zuko's door first and he faced them as he bid them goodnight. Katara watched as her father placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Goodnight Zuko," Hakoda said and Katara echoed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Chief," he smiled and ventured a nod. "Katara," his eyes smoldered in that moment and she felt her stomach drop. He opened his door and entered without another word.

Katara pulled her attention from his door and let her father lead her to her room.

"Goodnight sweetie," he said pecking her forehead. She smiled.

"Night Dad," she hugged him then and entered her room, smiling to her father as she closed her door. Before she could turn a warm pair of hands found her waist.

"Zuko— " Katara said, but was silenced as he pulled her into a kiss. He was boiling and she raised her hands to his shoulders, noticing he had shed his blue coat and only wore a thin grey shirt. His long black hair was down in his face and tickled her nose slightly. His lips nearly scorched her and she felt sweat dripping from her brow at the intensity of his heat.

Zuko trailed kisses down her throat and she already missed his lips upon hers. She moaned quietly and he gave a slight laugh, nipping her neck and she whimpered a little louder.

"How did you get in here?" she asked him, her eyes falling closed as he brought his lips to hers once more.

"I made a door," he told her as he broke their kiss. Katara looked over to the wall and saw the gaping hole. "You'll have to fix that later."

She only smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just that I needed to hold you for a moment. I wanted to all evening," he looked at her and she saw the desire in his eyes, but something else as well. "You are so beautiful, Katara."

They stood like that for a moment, just staring at one another. Katara felt his warmth and looked into his golden eyes.

"I like your hair," she said shyly, running her hand through the black silk then settling her palm against his scar. He took a deep breath and sighed in comfort. "And your eyes. You're very handsome Zuko."

His face reddened at that and he smiled bending to kiss her once more. She pushed up on her toes to meet his lips and fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her middle and gently lifted her off the ground. When he set her down once more they were both out of breath.

She shrugged out of her jacket and he raised an eyebrow.

"Won't you be cold?" he asked her as she set the coat aside and moved to the button on her shirt. A shocked expression found his face. "What are you doing?"

"Catching up of course," she smiled wickedly as she stripped off her shirt and placed her hands on the fasten to her skirt. He stepped forward and removed her hands.

"Stop that," he said almost angry.

"Sorry, can you help me then?" she asked him smiling.

"No," Zuko said and Katara's smile fell from her face. She felt cold once more and took a step back, raising her arms to her chest, covering the thin camisole she wore.

"I see," was all she said, though she felt tears stinging her eyes. _Rejected, again_.

"Katara," he said, stepping forward. "It's not that—"

"No, I understand," she cut him off. "I was mistaken; I thought you wanted this between us. That you wanted me, but it seems no one does."

"You silly fool," moved to hold her and she took another step back. Ignoring her protest he pulled her into a hug. "Of course I want you."

"Then why don't you want to sleep with me?" she said tears streaming down her face, she willed them to stop but could not.

"I do," he smiled into her hair and inhaled her scent. "But I won't dishonor your father by taking you in his house, much less before we are married."

"Oh," she said looking into his eyes. He raised a grey sleeve and wiped her tears. "Wait a minute, did you say married?"

"You always look so beautiful when you cry," he said sighing. "But I hate seeing you so upset. Yes, I said married. We need to talk about some things Katara."

"What things?" she said and shivered.

He released her and handed her shirt back to her, she slipped it on wordlessly.

"When I leave in two days, I am going to search for my mother. But I also have Azula to worry about and I don't want you to have to face her alone."

"Okay," she said nodding, still not sure what he was getting at.

He smiled into her eyes. "I want you to come with me," he said and kissed her once more. "As my wife."

/_Um… Okay that was chapter 7, can you tell I've read Eclipse way to many times… If not then good. Please submit a review if you've read this far, I could use the encouragement or criticism, whichever you would like to leave. Thanks again for reading._


	8. Proposals

Chapter Eight- Proposals

Toph stood in the Firenation corridor waiting for Iroh to join her for tea. She had enjoyed the time she spent with the older man, though she had known for a long time why Zuko cared so strongly for him. It had been a comfortable stay the past few weeks, but she knew that comfort wouldn't last. Her parents had sent a message ahead and they were arriving that afternoon. Aang had been around, but once he discovered Azula was on the loose he spent his days scouring the Firenation islands searching for the banished princess.

Toph felt the ground, someone was coming. It wasn't Iroh, the steps were too graceful. No it was someone else familiar.

"Is that you Twinkle toes? I have to tell you, since your growth spurt it's hard to recognize those light feet of yours," she turned to face him as he approached.

"Hey Toph," he said, the stress of the past days in his voice. Toph noticed that his heart rate was elevated, which meant that he was worrying, again.

"I don't think we are ever going to find her. I've searched every island on this side of the Firenation and came up with nothing. Someone has to be helping Azula. Do you think Iroh is hiding something from me?"

"I don't think so," Toph said and moved her long hair from her face, when her mother arrived later that day she would have to put it up once more. "Iroh is more honorable than that."

"You're right of course," for some reason Toph got the feeling that he was staring at her. Feeling his vibrations she knew he was facing her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose, then her cheeks.

"No," Aang said quickly and turned away. Wanting to change the subject he cleared his throat. "What's taking Iroh so long?"

"I'm not sure," Toph said, slightly worried. The old general usually sent word ahead when running late. "Are you joining us today?"

"I thought I might," Toph heard his tone pick up and it made her smile. She liked it when Aang was around. His positivity generated from him like heat did from a firebender, he made everyone around him feel all the more better.

"What are you smiling about?" he said, amusement in his tone.

"Nothing," she said trying to remain calm.

"Hey, you're lying," he said, even more arrogant. Her lessons had been going well for him. He detected lies nearly as well as she did.

"Nice job," she said and moved to punch his arm. He side stepped and she missed, Toph cursed softly.

"I don't think so," he said and she felt his vibrations, wagging a finger in her direction. She caught his finger in her stone grasp. She felt him intake a breath but he said nothing.

Then she heard Iroh coming down the hall in a quick bustle. She released Aang and blushed slightly; they might as well have been holding hands.

Both of them turned with guilty expressions as Iroh approached them.

/

Iroh had rested well the night before and rose with the sun feeling oddly optimistic. His nephew would have arrived in the Southern Water Tribe the day before and he hoped all was going well. Zuko was a determined soul, if he truly wanted Katara; Iroh knew nothing would stand in his way, not even his friendship with the Avatar. Though, he thought, ultimately it would all be determined by the water princess' decision.

The General stood from his bed, stretching as he made way to the curtain and opened it to greet the sun.

"Bless Agni and all of his children," he repeated the prayer he had said every morning, since he was a child. Walking through his quarters he prepared for the day. After bathing and slipping into his clothes he stepped from his room and acknowledged his guard.

The man saluted. "Good morning General Iroh."

"Good morning Captain Song," he smiled and spread his arms, frowning as the man pushed a scroll into his hands. "What's this?"

"A message that arrived for you this morning," he replied.

"From the Firelord?"

"No Sir, though we did receive word from his ships that he arrived safely two days ago."

Iroh nodded and turned from the man; tearing open the seal, he squinted as his aged eyes read the neat text.

_General Iroh,_

_Stop your hunt for the princess. She will return to you soon enough._

It wasn't signed, and Iroh gasped at the recognition of just whose writing it was. He hadn't seen that penmanship in nearly ten years. He entered his room and sat down as many memories flooded him, both bitter and sweet.

"Captain Song," not a second after he called the man, he was there.

"Sir?"

"Is the messenger that delivered this still here?"

"Yes Sir," Iroh smiled and grabbed a brush. Dipping it in the ink he scribbled a quick reply on the back of the scroll and then handed it to the captain. "Tell him to deliver this to his master. Follow him then report to me the location of those who sent this."

"Should we detain them Sir?"

"No."

"No?" the man asked.

"I wish to deal with them personally. Only two soldiers should follow, perhaps one of them Dai Li," the Captain had grimaced at that, Iroh knew of the fire soldiers dislike of the Elite earth benders. But Zuko had decided to keep them around; he knew them to be loyal followers of a strong leader. "A dangerous earthbender sent this. If the soldiers should be caught, they would come to much harm."

"Yes Sir."

"Off with you then, quickly," Iroh shooed him with his hands and the captain smiled, bowing in respect before he turned and left the room.

Iroh sat in his chair once more, rubbing his brow. If his suspicions were correct, the entire situation would suddenly fall into complete focus.

He lost track of the time he sat there thinking out what he was going to say to the woman when he saw her once more. Questions, accusations, pleas… the list grew longer and he found himself staring out the window to the almost midday sun.

"Tea," he muttered, and cursed his thoughtlessness.

He left his room in haste heading for the kitchen corridor of the palace. He remembered at once that the Bei Fong's would be arriving that day as well. They would stay until the Firelord returned and pay him due respects for his hospitality. He smiled at the thought of young Toph having ample time to patch things up with her parents. He was truly fond of the little earthbender, wishing that he had a daughter as well. Perhaps it would have helped with the passing of Lu Ten.

The way in which the Toph spoke of them was one of love, though she often complained of there over protectiveness. And she had already told him of her dislike of her betrothed, what was his name… Cual Duck Dong… no, that wasn't it. Iroh shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He had a firm suspicion that she would run away once more and he wondered where she would go after she left the Firenation.

Perhaps not, he thought as he turned the corner and saw the young girl grasping the finger of the Avatar. She had a smile on her face and Aang was blushing a deep scarlet and grinning as well.

They turned to face him, both looking as though they had been caught in some devious act. Iroh opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud herald in crimson robes.

"Announcing the arrival of Bei Fong Lao."

Aang and Iroh looked to the door as Toph moaned, placing her head in her hands.

/

Katara tried to pull her mind together as Zuko kissed her fiercely, he wanted to marry her? Pulling her face back she looked into his face and he frowned slightly, not ready to break their embrace.

"We can't get married," she told him; a grimace had found her face as well.

"Why not?" he asked her sharply.

"We hardly know each other, I know were not strangers," she said, hoping he would give her a chance to explain. He did, standing there, still holding her arms. "We aren't in love. I mean, you don't love me, do you?"

He seemed to think a moment, looked into her eyes then and took a deep breath. "You know, I must. I never would have asked if I didn't."

"Oh," was all she could say. Katara felt strongly for him and she wanted him very badly in a physical sense, but she knew in her heart she did not love him, yet. "I don't know," was all she could offer him.

He nodded then, a determined look found his features and he nearly smiled.

"Then I will have to earn your love."

That made Katara smile and she stepped forward, placing a hand upon his heart.

"But I do want to go with you, to help you find your mother," she pushed up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He breathed warmth on her then and she sought to deepen their contact. Zuko backed away then and Katara frowned.

"You're nothing but a tease," she told him and he gave her a wicked glare. He stepped forward and grabbed her roughly.

"Tease," he hissed the word, inches from her face, she leaned forward, but he did not let her have the kiss she sought. "Shall I show you all the ways I could tease you."

Katara felt her stomach drop once more. "Yes."

"Maybe just a taste," he told her and lifted her into his arms, Katara felt her heart sore when she realized he was leading her to the bed.

"KATARA!" she heard her father yell. Zuko turned and dropped her to her feet immediately, facing her father, a very, very angry Chief of the Southern Watertribe.

/

"Oh," Zuko said, feeling a mixture of the oddest emotions. Fear at the man's murderous glare, embarrassment at being caught, and still some remnants of his desire for Katara.

Moving an arm behind his head he ventured a glance at Katara who had turned slightly, and covered her face with her hands.

"Chief Hakoda, I…" he started but had no idea how to finish the sentence. Katara sighed heavily to his right. She cleared her throat.

"Do you need something Dad?" she asked looking up, slight annoyance in her tone. Zuko's eyes widened, but he wasn't brave enough to smile in front of her father.

"Do I need reason to check upon my daughter in my own home? What exactly is going on in here?"

They both flushed and Katara exclaimed, embarrassed. "_Dad_."

"You see Chief Hakoda," Zuko grimaced at using the man's formal title so much, but he knew he needed to do some fast, smooth talking. "I just asked Katara to marry me."

Zuko could have sworn that the man's anger melted some, but he was still scowling. Katara's mouth gaped open a moment, and then she closed it quickly.

"Don't you think you should have asked my permission first?"

"Yes Sir, I meant to speak with you first thing in the morning, it's just that I was so overcome with emotion." He indicated the hole he had made minutes before. "I had to let Katara know first."

Hakoda shook his head in understanding and to both Katara and Zuko's surprise his face broke out into a wide grin.

"I knew this was coming," he embraced Zuko then who shot a confused glance to Katara, who only shook her head small irritation. "I saw the way you two looked at one another."

He released Zuko and grabbed Katara a moment later. "I thought you might be leaving me sooner rather than later." He pulled back and gave a curious stare at her grim expression. "Guess I should ask what your answer is then?"

Zuko watched as his water bender looked from her father then back to him, wanting to speak the truth to both of them.

"I wish to go with him, when he leaves," she answered simply and it gave Zuko hope. At least it wasn't another refusal. It was Katara's turn to give him a curious glance. "Does this mean we have your blessing?"

/

Hakoda stared at them for a moment, as if in thought. His daughter's happiness was first in his mind, so he had already accepted the idea. Secondly though, what better way to secure peace between their two nations then to have the leader of the Firenation marry his only daughter.

"Yes," he said. Zuko smiled broadly and hugged Hakoda fiercely. He felt the boy's fire and smiled. What an interesting pair they would make. Water and Fire.

/

Zuko felt waves of joy washing over him and he glanced at Katara. She wasn't thrilled about getting married, but he knew that she would eventually warm to the idea. He supposed it was better than admitting to her father that he was about to, well, he wasn't sure how far he was willing to let things go.

"When will we hold the ceremony?" Zuko rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Tomorrow," Katara said, and Hakoda turned in surprise. "You planned on sailing the next day, right?" she asked Zuko and he shook his head. "It shouldn't be too much trouble. Gran Gran can help."

"Tomorrow it is then," Hakoda said, turning to Zuko. "I suppose you two should bid each other goodnight. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

Zuko blushed then, taking the hint from the older man. "Goodnight Katara," he told her and kissed her cheek gently. She leaned into him slightly and he inhaled her scent once more. "Goodnight sir," he told her father.

Hakoda nodded as Katara followed him to the wall and sealed it back with ice after Zuko had walked through.

/

"He's a good man," he father told her.

Katara nodded, even though it wasn't exactly what she had wanted, she was still thankful for his acceptance.

"Yes, I know."

10


	9. Union

/ Okay, _I got a little carried away with this chapter and I had to move the rating of the story from T up to M due to stronger adult content. If you aren't interested in the smuttiness of the story, feel free to skip this chapter and move on the chapter 10, it won't hurt my feeling in the least and you really won't miss anything plot wise._

_If you do read it please review, this is like only the second love scene I've ever written and I'd love to hear what you thought, likes, dislikes. There will be a few more lemons in the story, so if you think anything is missing or you really didn't like something, just leave me a line._

_As always thanks for reading._

_And I haven't said this in a while but: Avatar the last Airbender and anything or anyone in said universe does not belong to me, but to Mike and Bryan and Nickelodeon._

Chapter Nine- Union

Katara sat in front of her mirror and simply stared. Later that evening she would be getting married, to Zuko of all people. She recalled the events of the two days and was puzzled by how quickly her life was changing. She also felt an overwhelming surge of guilt. She was agreeing to marry Zuko and she wasn't sure she loved him. Katara had refused Aang and knew she loved him.

_But what kind of love do you feel for the Avatar? _Her mind had asked her and honestly she wasn't sure. A friendship, and didn't friendship require loyalty on her part. Was she being disloyal to Aang? Why did she want to be with Zuko so badly, she hardly knew him as a person?

_Because he lights fire to your passions, and your heart, _the voice told her once more.

Yes, Katara smiled at that, yes he certainly did.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't noticed the figure approaching her from behind. Katara turned as a wrinkled hand found its way to her shoulder.

"Silver piece for your thoughts granddaughter," Kanna smiled into her eyes.

"I was thinking about, well…" she trailed off, unsure if she wished to share everything with her grandmother. "Tonight," she finished finally a blush coming to her.

Katara watched as a grin found her grandmothers face. "Your father told me what happened between you and the Firelord last night," Kanna gave a slight smile.

"Gran Gran, I need some advice."

"Alright," the older woman said, sitting next to Katara on the small bench.

"Is it wrong to marry someone simply because you desire them?" she blushed.

"Katara," Kanna shook her head. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not in love with him. And I think he only told Dad that he wanted to marry me to save me the trouble."

"No," her grandmother took her hand. "It is very clear that he cares for you. I noticed it the moment he laid eyes on you two days ago."

"Oh," Katara said.

"And he is a little late saving your reputation. You ruined that yourself the past four years traveling around with the Avatar."

"What?"

"We've heard stories," her grandmother looked away from her and Katara felt shame wash over her. "Your father chose to ignore them, and I love you and know your spirit, so I accepted them."

"But Gran—"

"You should count yourself lucky that Zuko doesn't give a care to gossip either, that he is a good man and loves you for your benevolent nature."

"Gran—"

"And I refuse for you to be like your brother's new wife, becoming pregnant out of wedlock. All of your children will be conceived in the marriage bed."

"GRAN GRAN!" Katara yelled stressing the syllables in excruciating slowness. "I've never had sex, with Aang or anyone else."

"What?" the old lady suddenly looked very confused.

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" she nearly shrieked and then colored crimson at her volume. Now her grandmother and the entire temple knew of her nonexistent sex life.

"Oh Katara," Kanna pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I lectured."

Katara felt her anger leave her suddenly and be replaced by mortification. She placed her head in her hands and wished the past few minutes of her life could disappear.

"You know what will happen tonight, right?" Kanna said gently.

"I have an idea, yes."

"Well, Katara, when a man and women wish to be intimate with one another—"

"No! Gran, I'll find that out for myself," she flushed and remembered vaguely her first talk with her grandmother about sex, around the time she started her cycle, she had been twelve. It still haunted her slightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it though Katara, his desire may burn strongly, but he will be gentle with you, because he loves you."

Katara looked up from her constant blush and gave a small grin.

"And you say you desire him," Kanna offered a knowing smile. "Love can take many forms; it isn't always constant like the breeze. Sometimes it burns strongly like fire. You don't know how long it will last, this fire, but I've found that if you feed the flames, they will continue to grow, and eventually they become too large to extinguish."

"Thanks Gran," she said and looked in the mirror again. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Apology accepted," Kanna then stood behind her and started to comb her hair. She made Katara stand a moment later and helped her change into her dress. It was a thin sapphire gown, with full length sleeves. It was cut rather low in the front and Katara frowned at the exposure of her breasts.

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes," she said pushing Katara back down in front of the mirror. "Your mother wore the very same dress."

"Really?" Katara asked, tears welling in her eyes. She touched her necklace then, out of habit. "I guess I'll have to take this off," another thought came to her. "Is Zuko going to give me a necklace?"

Her grandmother simply shrugged her shoulders, pinning her hair up.

/

Zuko was pacing once more. It wasn't that he regretted his rash actions, he truly wanted to marry Katara, and she made him happy as no other woman had before. What he was concerned about was the repercussions that would come from their union. They couldn't hide in the Southern Watertribe for the rest of their days.

He also didn't delude himself into thinking that Aang no longer cared for her and he knew she must still have feelings for him. He burned with jealousy in that moment. And Mai, her anger would have no end once she discovered he was married.

He couldn't help but smile then; he was going to be married to Katara. Despite whatever awaited them once they left the icy tundra, they would have each other.

We would have tonight, he thought.

A knock came to his door and he nearly jumped from his skin. Before he could answer, the door swung open revealing Katara's father. Hakoda glanced around the room with wide eyes and for a moment Zuko thought he was searching for someone. He realized a moment later that he thought Katara might be in the room with him. Zuko gave him a wry glance.

"Chief Hakoda?"

"Hello Zuko," He walked forward then. Zuko noticed he carried something in his left hand. "And please, call me Hakoda; you will be my son in a matter of hours."

"Of course," Zuko smiled.

"I've come to talk to you."

"Oh," the younger man said quickly, growing nervous.

Hakoda closed the distance between them and dropped a smooth black stone in Zuko's hand.

"What's this?"

"It's a stone I found four years ago on the beaches of your lands. I want you to carve Katara a betrothal necklace. It is one of our customs."

"Yes, I wanted to give her something, I thought perhaps a ring," he said looking into his palm. "But I think she will appreciate this much more."

"I thought the same," Hakoda nodded. "Would you like me to show you how to carve it?"

"I would like that very much."

"Let's go for a walk then," with that he led Zuko from the room and they walked down the corridor. Hakoda talked to him, telling him the history of his family. How originally his mother had been born in the Northern Watertribe. She left Pakku in search of a more understanding and equal culture.

"That's one of my favorite things about the Firenation," Zuko raised an eyebrow at the man, he couldn't remember a time when the words favorite and Firenation had been used in the same sentence. "The equality between sexes, I remember fighting against many brave female soldiers."

"Sometimes I think our progression is what sparked our decent of morals. We gained too much technology in two short of a time. My sires thought they were above everything, the Avatar, the four nations," Zuko felt guilt in his heart at that.

"There's nothing wrong with a civilization growing, they just need the right person around to lead them," Hakoda placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Thank you Hakoda, for everything."

"Your very welcome, Son."

/

Hakoda watched the scarred face of the young man in front of him. Despite all the past wrongs of the Firenation, he found himself happy in that moment, standing with the Firelord. He would be good to Katara; it was just in the young man's nature, to care deeply for those that he had in his life. Zuko had nothing of his father in him, save the scar the last Firelord had given his son. Hakoda could never imagine treating Sokka in such a manner.

The Chief looked around to where he had unconsciously led the Firelord, the ice garden. He watched as Zuko's expression grew to one of marvel.

"She really is a wonder," Zuko murmured, seeing the entire sight for the first time in the daylight. He stood by the frozen pond and chuckled at the baby turtleducks.

"That is nothing, come," Hakoda motioned for him to follow. He led him past the cacti, trees and exotic looking flowers, straight to the little patch of fire lilies and the ice figure that stood at its center.

"Such detail, did she know this man?" Zuko said, a little darkly. Hakoda laughed silently at the jealousy in his tone.

"You mean you don't recognize him?" Hakoda said, in part humor and sadness. Zuko could not recognize himself without his scar. Zuko shook his head. "Because it's you."

Zuko stepped forward, squinting his eye. He raised himself up onto the step the man was placed upon and placed a hand over the left eye.

"You see," Hakoda smiled. "She tried to keep it a secret, by placing you in Watertribe garb and removing your scar, but I figured it out," he then looked smug, proud of his understanding.

Zuko said nothing, only continued to look up. Hakoda thought he saw the man frown but it disappeared a moment later. "What am I going to do with this stone?"

The older man pulled a small metal tool from his pocket and handed it over. "Think of the most beautiful thing that reminds you of Katara, and carve it."

/

Katara's hands were shaking and it wasn't from the cold, despite the low temperature of the hall they stood in. Her grandmother did give her a coat to wear over the thin blue dress, but it really didn't help much. She didn't even have her hair down to cover her shoulders. So Katara tried to calm her nerves and 

steady her hands by rubbing her arms. She silently wishing she had Zuko there so he could embrace her and fill her with his warmth.

She stood at the front of the front of the large room they had dined in the night before. She didn't know how her people had reacted to the sudden news that she was marrying the Firelord, but they still showed up in full force. Katara's head spun at how fast the situation fell upon her, but every time she cleared her throat to protest, something deep within her soul kept her silent.

_Don't be afraid_, her conscience voiced.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered to herself. It caught her father's ears and he turned to look at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Katara looked out at the faces in the crowd, each illuminated by a single candle. She had only been to one wedding in her tribe, she had been very young and her mother had still been alive. The room was to be dark, save the candles that were meant to represent the stars in the sky. Symbolically Katara, the bride, was to embody the moon. She stood on the raised platform, the light from the full moon shining directly upon her and reflecting on the ice.

She saw Zuko entering from the rear of the temple, walking towards her in a steady pace. He held a flame in his palm and was dressed in his full Firenation regalia. As the groom, he was the ocean in the ceremony.

As he walked past the crowds, they blew out their candles in succession until he reached her side and there was no light but the fire in his hand and the moon shining down upon them.

The smile upon his face was peaceful and Katara felt calmed by that. Her father placed a hand upon each of their shoulders and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"Great Ocean and Moon Spirit, bless this union of your children. Keep wisdom in their minds and compassion in their hearts. May their joining be unquestionable in your eyes. Their love lasting until the 

end of time," Hakoda chocked on the final words and Katara glanced up to see a single tear falling down her father's cheek. Katara was suddenly filled with emotion and began to sob softly, realizing how much she would miss her father. Would she even be able to come home again?

Zuko lifted her face with one hand and kissed her cheeks, drinking in her tears. Katara felt humbled and looked into his eyes. The room was completely silent. He let the fire disperse in his hand and he pulled his other hand and ran it through her hair, deepening their kiss. Katara felt like she was floating in that moment, only coming back to reality when she heard a loud applause. He released her then and they bowed to the people in the moonlight.

Katara felt a hand in hers that wasn't Zuko's and turned to face her grandmother. Kanna also held Zuko's hand and led them through the crowd and down a corridor. She deposited them in front of a door Katara didn't recognize. Kissing Katara's cheek, Kanna wiped her moisture from her own cheeks.

"I've never been so proud," she told them. She reached up and placed a hand on Zuko's face, brushing his scar. "Be good to my little girl; promise me you'll take care of her."

"I promise," he said. He reached down and grabbed Katara's hand, squeezing it slightly.

Kanna patted his cheek and smiled. "Goodnight my children," she told them, leaving without another word.

Katara and Zuko exchanged glances and turned to the door before them. Still holding her hand, Zuko pushed the door open and led her across the threshold.

The room was larger than Katara's own suite and nicely furnished, with a table and set of chairs as well as the biggest bed she had ever seen. She felt her teeth chattering.

It's the cold; she told her conscience before it could speak. Zuko turned to look down at her and beamed. His eyes opened in understanding.

"Agni, your lips are blue Katara."

"I'm freezing," she finally admitted.

He didn't speak after that. Removing his armor he set it aside, next he slipped his shirt over his head and turned to her in all his glory.

Katara had vague memories of Zuko's physique when they were younger, and even then she had recognized him as attractive. But he had matured in the past four years, he was taller, his muscles were larger; and she was unexpectedly filled with lust.

"Come here," he beckoned her and she stepped forward hesitantly. She sighed as she came into contact with his bare skin and he pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms about her. She felt the cold drain from her and stopped shivering.

"Better?" he asked a moment later when he looked down to her flushed self. She nodded and glanced up to his face that had turned to a rather wicked smirk. She followed his gaze down to her breasts that were pushed seductively against his chest.

"Oh," she flushed even deeper, still looking in his eyes.

"I really like your dress," he said, tracing a finger down her chin and anchoring it at the line of her bodice. Katara shuddered with desire. "I always liked blue."

He kissed her then, and she returned it with equal intensity, not even noticing that he stripped her jacket from her shoulders, she was to overcome by his heat.

"I missed you today," he told her as he rained kisses down her jaw line, to her neck and collar bone.

"I missed you too," she said, not even bothering to open her eyes. She moaned when his mouth found her ear and gently nipped it.

"I have something for you, it's sort of a wedding present," he let out a breathy laugh and she melted completely in his arms. "Do you want it now or later?"

"Later…" she whimpered as he found her lips once more. He bent over and scooped her off the ground, carrying her to the bed.

"Katara, open your eyes."

She did as he was setting her on the bed. Sincerity filled his rugged features.

"I've never wanted anyone as I want you right now," he leaned over her slight frame, but did not touch her. She already missed his warmth. "Do you desire me?"

"Yes," she hissed, unconsciously she raised her hips to brush his. He let out a growl.

"How much?" he asked her then crushed his mouth to hers and left her gasping for air a second later. "How much, Katara?"

"More than I need to breath," she nearly cried out when he raised a hand to her breast and gently stroked her through the fabric. "Oh," she moaned and closed her eyes.

"My sentiments exactly," he moved his weight over her and continued to massage her. She writhed beneath him and bucked her hips. He grimaced, "Easy love, we're in no hurry."

"Zuko," she whined softly.

Sighing, he moved his hands from her breasts and placed them in her hair, pulling the pins out so he could run his hands through the silken waves. He rubbed her scalp softly as he kissed her, seeking to calm her in the moment. But Katara wasn't having that.

She raised her own small hands and placed them on the expanse of his chest, wanting to feel every inch of him. He let out a groan as her hands moved southward, reaching the thin strip of hair above his pants. She pushed lower, past his waistband and Zuko jerked above her.

Sitting up he pulled her alongside him and grabbed the hem of her dress, inching it up her legs. He thrilled at the touch of her bare skin. Never realizing how long her legs were, he had to pause and show his appreciation, kissing up each one to the thigh. Katara fell back against the headboard in longing.

He finally pulled dress completely away from her and she was only left with the small pieces of fabric she wore over her most intimate areas. He laid her down once more and sat back a moment, staring at her lying on the covers of the bed, wriggling about and aching for his touch.

"You're so beautiful," he said and ran his hands from her hips to the base of her throat, resting them on her cheeks. "I'm almost afraid to touch you, that I will hurt you."

"Please," she whimpered. "Please touch me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she said and pushed the fabric covering her breasts down; he caught the garment, led it past her ankles and discarded it to the floor. She moved to do the same for her other wrapping, but he caught her hand and shook his head.

With excruciating slowness he pulled her lower covering away. Katara trembled, and Zuko felt the convulsion. Removing his own pants he threw them aside and settled next to her on the mattress, giving her all the opportunity to take in his anatomy. Her mouth opened slightly and he reached up and closed 

her jaw, then leaned forward and pressed his closed mouth to hers, surprising her by pushing his tongue between her lips, tasting her.

He shifted on top of her again and pressed a hand between her legs, she gave a quiet squeal into his mouth.

"Oh," was all she could manage as he placed a finger inside of her. "Oh Zuko."

"Katara are you a virgin?" he asked in a surprised tone. He didn't stop the movement of his fingers however, and she found it hard to understand his question.

"Yes," she sighed as she felt the pressure between her legs build so high she thought she might explode. He bent forward and kissed her then, his body temperature seemed to have doubled.

"You could've told me," Zuko couldn't help but smile.

"I was embarrassed," Katara told him, turning to the side.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think that it's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes," he kissed her once more and picked up his ministrations, causing her to arch off the bed.

"Zuko, that feels so good," she told him as her hips found a rhythm with his hand.

"I want to be inside you now, are you ready?"

"Yes," she moaned.

/

Easing himself between her legs he lowered his hips, his erection pressing against her soft flesh. Slowly he entered her, stretching her to fit his width.

"So tight," he hissed, as he pushed farther. He felt the thin layer of muscle tear as he placed himself completely inside her. Glancing up he saw the tears glistening down her face and he felt terrible in that moment.

"Katara, I'm sorry," was all he said and he moved to pull away. It surprised him when she caught his hips with her small hands and held him in place.

"I'm fine, it only hurt a little," she moved a hand and placed it against his face, massaging his scar with her thumb. "Please don't tell me that's all there is to it."

"But you were crying, I don't want to hurt you, ever."

"All girls hurt the first time, didn't Mai?"

"You're my first virgin Katara," he said and Katara hid her smile. "And my last, my lovely wife."

"I better be," she said, feigning anger. She glanced down to their naked chests against one another and grew warm at the erotic sight. Impatience filled her and she moved her hips, causing him to let out a low moan.

He leaned forward and kissed her tears, then claimed her mouth as if he was drinking from a cool spring. He increased their rhythm, meeting her hesitant thrusts.

Katara felt the pressure returning and almost like it was almost too much. It frightened her that she couldn't control her body's reaction as he slid in and out of her.

Don't be afraid, she thought to herself.

/

Zuko's breath grew ragged and he increased his pace. She was close to release; he could feel it and he prayed for the strength to hold back for a few more moments.

/

Her breathing was nearly as rough as his and then she stopped; on the brink of agony and ecstasy. The pleasure hit her at once; it was like being in the ocean, caught between waves. It pushed her lower and lower beneath the water, then allowed her to grasp at air.

She lost track of how long it lasted, and when she felt the sensation leave her limbs she grew aware of Zuko's weight atop her. He gave one final thrust and she felt his seed spill into her, Katara sighed contentedly.

/

Zuko rolled over onto his back and brought her with him. He hugged her tightly and Katara blushed that they were still intimately joined. He smiled at her response.

"You can't be embarrassed now, after that," he moved her face so that she was forced to look in his eye. "Why is it that you are talented at everything you do?"

Katara blushed once more and pressed her lips to his chest. "Does it feel like that every time?"

"No," he exhaled deeply. "It's never been like that for me before." But I think things have changed for the better, he thought. "And I'll try my damnedest that you always feel that way."

/

Warm and suddenly sleepy, Katara closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you Katara," he said into her hair. Katara heard him hold in his breath and she wondered if she should speak.

_Say it_, her conscience told her.

No, Katara thought, not yet.

/

He sighed at her silence and tightened his hold on her. Pulling a blanket over them he kissed her eyelids and watched her fall asleep. Zuko stared into the darkness, accepting that small defeat. He would simply have to try again the next day.


	10. Fresh wounds

Chapter Ten- Fresh Wounds

Azula had tried to leave twice before, to escape the ever watchful eye of Ulah, but each time was unsuccessful. The first time she had simply walked off in the night, thinking the woman wouldn't hear her slip out in the darkness. She made it ten steps outside of the small cottage they resided in before she felt the ground envelope her feet and fell forward onto her face.

"I have the ears of a wolfbat," Ulah said as she approached.

She raised her arm to Firebend; the fire around her fist gave a bluish glow, but it was extinguished a moment later when Ulah's fist met her shoulder, side, and back. The woman had faster reflexes than Ty Lee. Azula felt her eyes water at that thought. She'd forgotten that she once had friends, or at least she thought she had. Ulah had dragged her back to the cottage without another word.

The second time she had made it all the way to the ocean. She had waited for Ulah to leave for supplies, pretending to sleep. She walked up the beach a ways, searching her mind for paths she had taken years before. She knew she needed to make it to the docks and somehow sneak onto an outgoing vessel. She hadn't decided if that ship would be headed towards the Capitol or somewhere else. Azula stood there, as the sun began to set and found herself staring at the ocean once more. What did she want?

"I'll return calmly, there's no need to block my chi," she had said to the woman who approached behind her.

"Very well," came the sharp reply, she was obviously very put out from her search for Azula.

This time Azula wouldn't be caught. It was as if fate wanted her to escape, presenting her with so many opportunities. Two days before, the afternoon Ulah had found her on the beach after her second escape attempt, Azula had found her chance. When entering the wood to relieve herself, she stumbled upon a patch of Seffris, a root like plant known to induce sleep. It took Ulah two days to let her guard down, watching her like a sparrowhawk as she did. But Azula noticed the woman was quick to trust her, letting her anger subside at a smile from the younger woman, or a half-kind word. Ulah's tough façade would disperse like water to fire and it unnerved her, and the more time she spent in Ulah's presence she 

began to trust her. Despite her forceful nature, Ulah seemed so genuine in her concern, sincerely wanting to help her.

But Azula knew better; attachments led to trust which in turn led to betrayal. Never again, she thought.

Ulah had set the table that morning and as she turned Azula sprinkled the ground up root into her tea, using a spark of fire to make sure that it properly dispersed into the liquid. She then heated her own tea to the same temperature as to avoid suspicion. The woman was knocked out ten minutes later.

Azula waded through the river in difficulty. She had figured out that the river led to the ocean and the dock was not a mile west along the shore. She knew that there was no way that Ulah could follow her through the water; she left no trail, the perfect escape.

So she walked slowly over the slippery rocks, cursing the element that was up to her knees. She had avoided water for a long time, it was her opposite, and it caused her ultimate defeat. It fascinated her and at the same time it scared her. She didn't understand it, and she wondered if she ever would.

Her thoughts preoccupied her through her long walk, and she finally decided where she was headed. She wanted her home, her birthright, and she wouldn't stop until it was hers.

"Yes," she said aloud, taking care over a particularly mossy rock. She did not have her balance however and slipped. She went several feet before she grabbed a rock. More moss, she cursed to herself and slid further down the river, caught in the current she was slammed against rocks, she felt some ribs break, then her right leg. She screamed, to no one, to everyone. The pain was unbearable.

The water grew shallow and she felt her limp leg sinking into the sand at the river bottom. Using her arms she crawled, tears running down her eyes at the pain in her torso. She looked down the front of her loose shirt and already saw the bruises forming past her breasts.

Azula collapsed on the shore and saw the distant gleam of the blue ocean. It called to her, beckoning her, promising her freedom it seemed she would never gain. Tears ran from her eyes freely, she sobbed as she never had before, ignoring the pain she felt every time she took a ragged breath.

_Perhaps I should crawl back into the river and drown_, she thought. _Surely the world would be a better place without me._

After the tears ceased, she passed out from the blinding pain.

/

That was where Ulah found her, crumpled in a ball, grasping her sides and whimpering in her pain induced coma.

"Azula!" she had shouted running to the girl's side. After inspecting her injuries she managed to gather the girl on her back, with tears running down her concerned face, Ulah carried her towards a nearby market, praying she wasn't too late to save her.

/

Toph paced. This was not a normal habit of hers, but she was too anxious to stay seated. She didn't know what her problem was, she _never_ lost her cool.

She was waiting to meet with her father. She already knew that they intended for her to go home with them, but she had other ideas.

With Katara no longer at his side, Aang would need a companion, someone to help him, someone to fight by his side. She didn't delude herself into thinking she could take the other girl's place, romantically or otherwise, but she knew she could defend Aang to the best of her abilities. And she had another fact on her side as well.

Aang had yet to master earthbending. Yes, he had control over the Avatar state and that alone made him stronger than all other benders, not to mention he had the ability to take away someone's bending, though she knew of only one occasion in which he used that awesome power.

There was a discipline and a piece of mind that came with mastering an element. It became a part of the person manipulating it, and in turn yielded to very few limitations. That was how she was able to learn metal bending. She had yet to mention this idea to Aang, but it was part of the speech she had prepared for her father.

Toph was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Aang until he approached from behind her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Don't worry; I'll stay with you the entire time if you like."

"Thank you," she told him and instead of the urge to punch him she wished to hug Aang, but held that in as well.

She felt the doors before her open and Iroh step through.

"Your father is ready to see you Master Toph."

She stepped forward and was surprised to feel a warm hand in her own. She felt up the person's sleeve and knew it was Aang at her side. It excited her and calmed her all at once.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered his optimism infectious. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

/

Iroh only glanced back once and smiled at the affection between Toph and Aang. They would be good for one another. Perhaps it would ease the weight of the news that was to arrive with his nephew and Princess Katara.

Zuko had sent word after he learned that Ursa had sent the girl the charm and not Azula. He had not mentioned that he was marrying the Watertribe princess, but one of his soldiers had sent him that information. Iroh knew his nephew would want to search for his mother straight away and that the royal procession that accompanied a wedding would only get in the way. Zuko would want to leave immediately, not a month after he arrived with his bride.

Still it pleased him, the thought that his family was growing once more. For much too long it seemed they would only feel loss. Zuko needed that sense of family if he wanted to be a successful leader. He would definitely find that with his ties to the Southern Watertribe, a society built on family and warmth.

As Iroh turned towards his rooms he thought of the wedding and wished he could have witnessed the ceremony. He had only heard stories of the marriage of Tui and La. It was said that Tui, the shining moon, was the most desired spirit in the heavens. All the stars shown their brightest in hope of gaining her hand, but La, the vast ocean, rose from the seas and extinguished all of their fires so that he was all the moon could see. They had been in harmony ever since.

He felt a sudden pride in his heart that Zuko was able to submerge himself so deeply within a culture.

And now he is married, Iroh thought. Soon they would have children and he would have grandchildren, he could hardly contain his joy. Also, with Katara at his side, Zuko would no longer need his Uncle by his side as a confidant and advisor. He would be able to return to Ba Sing Se, to the Jasmine Dragon, to Pai sho.

Retirement, Iroh chuckled quietly.

Rapid footsteps up the hallway caught his attention and anchored his mind back in the present.

"General," the Dai Li agent in green addressed him.

"Yes Captain."

"Captain Song and I have just returned from our mission."

"And?" Iroh asked.

"And they are hiding on the northern end of Ember Island, near the township of Ba Nei."

"Excellent," he said tugging his beard, Ember Island was only two days away by boat, a very quick trip. He cast a glance to the man beside him who was holding his tongue. "Is there more?"

"Yes, Sir. Apparently the girl was grievously injured, a fall in the river. She has yet to wake."

Iroh felt a knot in his stomach at those words. Despite all the horrible things his niece had done to him, he took no pleasure in knowing she was near to death.

"That's very informative. Thank you captain," he nodded to the man in green who bowed swiftly and departed, leaving Iroh to his thoughts.

According to Zuko's letter, the Firelord planned on arriving in the Capitol within a week. After a quick feast the Bei Fong's would be on their way back to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko probably planned on searching for his mother soon after that, Katara going with him.

Entering his quarters Iroh called a guard into his rooms, instructing him to prepare a small vessel for departure. He could make it to Ember Island and back by the time his nephew arrived. It was time that his suspicions were confirmed.

/

A mixture of emotions filled Zuko as he watched his young wife sleep next to him.

It had been a rushed wedding; he had no idea a week before that he would married to the lovely water bender next to him, but still found himself happy.

However, Katara was a different story. It wasn't as though she was outwardly hostile towards him in any way, but he could tell that she regretted her rash actions. Physically she had been insatiable, taking from him as he did from her. But emotionally she had sealed herself off from him. Every night after their lovemaking he would whisper his love to her and she would remain silent, hugging close to his chest.

Zuko sighed and pulled her into his embrace. He listened to her quiet breathing against the low rumble of the engines that carried them ever closely to their destination.

The departure from the Southern Watertribe had been bittersweet. Katara had cried nearly the entire time, hugging her father and grandparents, saying how much she would miss them. It was as if she never expected to see them again. Zuko made a mental note to correct her of the misconception. He rubbed his cheek where Kanna had pinched him tightly; smiling at him and making him promise to provide her with plenty of grandchildren. He had shuddered slightly at that, as did Hakoda, but the chief had bit his tongue. It was definitely too early to be thinking on those terms. Minutes later, after they had hugged for the umpteenth time, he had gently pulled Katara away and led her to their room aboard the Firenation vessel. Making the final commands so they could take off, Zuko felt his bones filling with excitement at beginning the search for his mother.

He had found Katara, curled in a ball, resting on the bed they would share. Wishing to relieve her of her tears he made love to her. It was slower than their first night together and he was careful of any soreness that she might have. He felt comforted when her pained moans were replaced by those of pleasure, her soft sighing against his cheek, made him feel whole, and loved, even though he had yet to earn those words.

"Am I so terrible?" he had asked her lightly as their bodies lay intertwined.

"No," she said, color finding her cheeks and her eyes grew apologetic. "I'll miss my family that's all. It runs in our veins; that need to part of a group, joined by our hearts."

"Ah," Zuko said quietly, thinking for a short time. "I suppose that makes us family then, I know my family isn't very large, but we love strongly and forever."

"That's nice," Katara had said, smiling for the first time that day. "I would love to be a part of your family."

"Good," he then gave her a mischievous grin. "Because after last night and just now, I don't think you have much of a choice."

She had calmed immensely after that, though he still found her frowning every so often and it puzzled him the past week. Even with their newfound physical intimacy, he hadn't the courage to ask her what else was upsetting her. He had his suspicions of course, guilt in the form of a sixteen year old Avatar. It angered Zuko that Aang had her love and he did not. And then there was his scar, he moved his hand to his face; the shifting of his arm caused her to stir. Katara met his gaze with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," he told her. He had been awake nearly an hour, rising with the sun, but content to stay in bed and watch her sleeping figure.

Remaining silent she opened her eyes to the invading sunlight and stretched. Katara placed a hand to his cheek and stroked his unshaven face. Her thumb brushed his scar and unconsciously Zuko jerked back.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him sleepily. "It never bothered you before when I touched your scar."

He was silent a moment, deciding then that he would have secrets from her.

"I saw the statue, in your ice garden. Your father said it was me," he closed his eyes after that, wishing he didn't care, that it didn't matter. "I understand why you can't love me; I'm not perfect like you. Not beautiful."

Katara seemed fully awake after that statement, "But you are beautiful."

"I don't want your pity or sympathy," he told her turning away, facing the wide window in there room.

"You're not just beautiful in a physical sense Zuko, it's your spirit, the goodness inside you," she hugged her arms around his torso, pressing her breasts against his back. He shuddered unintentionally. Damned if he didn't want her in that very moment. "Your scar doesn't matter to me in the least."

"But?"

"But nothing," she said sharply. "And another thing, I'm not perfect. I have more flaws than I can count. I'm impatient, emotional at all the wrong times, easily annoyed; I don't have a lick of sense when I'm in trouble—"

"You've no flaws that I have seen," he said, sincerity filling his voice.

"Then you are as blind as Toph. Your scar," she reached around to his face and pulled his neck so that he looked in his eyes, then laid a hand upon the scarred flesh. "Is a sign of the man you have become. Something honorable that came from something absolutely horrible that happened to you. I cannot imagine you without it. That statue was done out of boredom and the only reason I made it the way I did was so that my father and the entire Temple wouldn't know that I was lusting after the Firelord. Though it seems my father is more cunning than I thought," she said the last part under her breath.

"Really?" he asked, turning towards her, finding fury in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, standing from the bed. Zuko starred at her nakedness with no abandon. A look of surprise caught her face then quickly turned to annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly thrown to the ground by the cease of the ships engines.

"Katara," he said quickly and rushed across the bed, trying to help her up. "What the hellfire was that?" he growled, jerking a robe over his own nude form. Not bothering with pants he rushed to the door and opened it. "Captain!"

An old face stood before him and it took Zuko a very long moment to realize where he knew the man from. Well, the green lizardhawk had helped a little.

"YOU!" he shouted and stood back quickly into a fighting stance.

"Hello again Firelord," the old pirate said. He did not move to strike and Zuko gave him a puzzled glance. A crashing of glass was heard behind him and Katara screamed. Zuko ran back into his rooms to find a rather large pirate holding a knife to Katara's neck. Instantly he held his hands in the air, surrendering.

"What an interesting sight this is," the old man said as he wandered into the room. Somehow the room had filled with pirates in the last minute. "The Firelord and the Avatar's concubine. It seems the situations surrounding us have changed very little, only your royal titles."

"You'll never take me alive," Zuko growled again.

"Who says we came for you?" he asked him and cackled. He raised the blunt end of his sword and smacked Zuko in the back of the head. Before he lost consciousness he heard Katara cry his name and the old captain issue one final order. "Bring him along as well; if she misbehaves we'll kill him."

/

Ulah watched as the Princess shuddered in her sleep. The girl had caught the fever not long after they arrived to the healer, and had slept the past four days without waking once. She wiped the sweat from her brow and prayed silently to the spirits.

_Let her live, let her come out the other side another person._

Ulah closed her eyes at that. She slept from exhaustion; she had not closed her eyes once in the past four days.

Waking a short time later she met Azula's speculative gaze. The girl looked utterly confused.

"Who are you?" she simply asked and Ulah decided the moment had come to reveal herself to the girl. She lowered the scarf that covered her mouth.

The girl said nothing, only stared, and then wrinkled her brow.

"Well?"

Ulah didn't answer her; shocked the girl hadn't recognized her at once.

"Who are you?" she asked again and then rubbed her forehead.

"You don't know me?"

"No," Azula seemed concerned in that moment. "I'm assuming I should, I guess that leads me to my next question. Who am I?"

Silence overcame the room. Ulah placed her head in her hands. Was this a blessing or just another impediment in her mission?

"This is very unexpected," came a low familiar voice from the door of the healing hut.

"Iroh!"

"Hello Ursa," he gave a mocking bow and walked into the room. "I think you have some explaining to do."

_/ So here's chapter 10, and I'll admit that I'm less than pleased with it. The story isn'tcoming out as I originally planned, it's kind of writing itself. I apologize that it's been like a week since I've updated, but with school starting back and work has been made of suck... then my damn writers block. It just turned into the week from hell... but I'm done complaining, for now._

_Yea, we learn who the earthbender is in this chapter, dun dun dun... Ursa. A few people guessed, so a cookie for Bonnie and Thawn716, excellent detective skillz. I wanted to wait until later in the story and have this uber dramatic scene with Zuko and Iroh and Ursa, but the Firelord and his new bride had to go and get adultnapped by those crazy pirates, thus, they wouldn't arrive back in the Firenation at the right time and what's an author to do but have Iroh spill the beans. Dang it General! But I forgive him cuz he has some super serious business with Ursa. Yep, he was totally pissed when he found them. And what did you think of Azula's amnesia? I wanted her to have a sickness simaliar to Zuko's but with a twist. I wanted to see what Azula would be like if she didn't have her crazy past looming over her head. But we'll see how that unfolds in the next chapter._

_As always, thanks for reading and PLEASE review, it makes me happy to hear what you all think, you wouldn't want to make sad, right?\\\_


	11. Invitations

Chapter Eleven- Invitations

Toph held her ground pretty well during the meeting with her father, Aang was certain of that. The girl had changed, in the past few years. She was taller, more elegant, and it came with a humble heir that only a person unconcerned with appearances could show. He stood there, two feet away from her as she patiently listened to Lao's words, offered slight rebuttal, and then took to listening again.

He lost track of the conversation as he stared at Toph, his eyes followed the curve of her chin to her slender neck, and her thin figure. She hadn't really "blossomed" until a year before and she was truly a beauty. Aang generally didn't like to do comparisons, but she was beginning to rival Katara's good looks. He was glad that Toph couldn't see exactly where his gaze had landed. He chuckled quietly, though loud enough to catch Toph's ears. She turned with a curious expression.

"Is this true, Avatar Aang?" Lao asked him suddenly and Aang jerked his eyes to the Earth kingdom nobleman.

"Hmm?" he asked, feeling foolish.

"Is it true that you have asked my daughter to travel with you in your affairs of state, so that you can master Earthbending," Lao gave an impatient look. "You can imagine my misgiving as to that situation. She is engaged; to travel in such an intimate setting with you would be entirely improper."

_Wait, Toph wanted to travel with him. In Katara's place?_

"Sir, I—"

"Dad, I'm not going to marry Cuom," Toph interrupted him.

"What, of course you are. Your mother and I worked very hard to arrange such a beneficial marriage for you."

"Right, I assume Cuom is gaining more than I. We don't suit, we have no chemistry, and I don't care for him in the least."

"Those things are of little consequence, they mean nothing in our world," Lao Bei Fong narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"But they mean everything," Aang found his voice. He would sit idly by while his friend was forced into a marriage she did not want. Toph turned and gave him a brilliant smile.

Toph's father observed them both, and then formed a knowing expression.

"I see," he said. "I suppose you wish to take Cuom's place Avatar, and marry my daughter."

Aang made a confused face, things between Toph and himself were completely plutonic. Again Toph cleared her throat.

"Dad, I don't want to marry anybody, not Cuom, not Aang, no offense," she added to him.

"None taken," Aang said giving a wry grin.

"I'm only sixteen, seventeen this fall, and I am not ready to be committed to someone in such a way."

"But –"

"But nothing Dad," Toph took a deep breath, obviously in preparation of her last statement. "It is my decision, I am my own person. I refuse Cuom Na Long. I refuse to marry anyone else that is not my choice. I refuse to return to the Earth Kingdom and rot away the wife of a nobleman with no adventure in my life."

Aang glanced from Toph to her father, the man was irate. His fist clenched, he stepped forward and strode to his daughter. Aang stepped in the way of his path.

"Step aside Avatar," Lao's anger echoed in his words. Aang felt Toph shift her weight uncomfortably behind him.

"Absolutely not, anything you wish to say to her you can do so from there," he suddenly felt extremely protective of Toph. A grimace found his face, but it softened when Toph placed a hand upon his back.

"Fine, if you no longer wish to obey your father, I wash my hands of you," He turned from them then, heading to the door he told the guard to gather his wife and prepare for their immediate departure.

"Goodbye," Toph said, tears choking her voice, running down her face.

Lao stopped in his tracks, but said nothing. After a moment passed he raised his head and exited the room, slamming the door as he left.

Toph sank to the floor, sobbing. Aang wasn't sure how to comfort her, she'd never shown emotion so strongly before. He took a chance, kneeling to the ground he pulled her into a hug, pulling her closer as the tears increased.

A few minutes passed before she calmed down. Embarrassment flooded her as she turned her face to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling a sleeve to wipe the moisture from her face. "I didn't mean to bring you into this. I should have said something before."

"It's okay. It's wrong of them to force this upon you. I'm sorry I got so involved," he paused a second and took in the fact that her face was only inches from his. _What would happen if he stole a kiss_? "I've never seen you cry before."

Toph frowned, but caught her breath when he slowly raised his hand to her face and brushed her cheeks softly.

"My parents are a sensitive spot, I suppose," she said, nearly a whisper.

"What are your other sensitive spots, I wonder?" he whispered back in her ear. He leaned away and watched her color prettily.

"I, umm…" she stammered.

The door opened swiftly and Aang lifted her to her feet in a rush of wind. They turned to face a Firenation guard approaching them.

"Avatar Aang," he bowed and placed a hastily rolled scroll into his hands. "A message from General Iroh."

Aang unrolled it as the man left.

"'_Avatar_ _Aang_,'" he read aloud, for Toph's behalf. "_'Urgent business has called me away, I will return in four days time to welcome the Firelord home. However, I need you to remain here, and keep an eye on Master Toph, on the off chance that Azula should decide to return. Thank you for your cooperation. Iroh_."

"So I guess you'll be sticking around till Zuko gets home," Toph said, placing her hand within his.

"I wasn't planning on leaving so soon anyways," he grinned slightly at her hand. "Come, let's go have some tea."

"Umm, can we have something else?" she asked as he led her to the door, still holding her hand. "I've had enough tea in the past month to last me a lifetime."

/

Iroh glanced curiously at his niece, a polite smile plastered upon the girls face. It really unnerved him.

Ursa had urged him to sit with the Azula, assuring him that the girl was not able to move and had absolutely no memory.

"Who are you?" Azula ventured. "I'll admit you seem a bit more familiar than her," she motioned to Ursa who had stepped into the kitchen to prepare some tea. "But I can't seem to place you."

"I am your Uncle. My name is Iroh."

"Uncle, that's wonderful. Do you know who she is?" she asked as Ursa came back into the room.

"Yes, that is your mother."

"Really? That's great. Do I have a very large family?"

"Not really, but you also have a brother, Zuko. He is the Firelord. He was also very recently married," Iroh chuckled at the blissful smile upon the girls face. "So I guess you can say it is growing."

The earthbender behind them gasped lightly, "Zuko is married. How have we not heard anything?"

"Yes, it was a few weeks ago. He hasn't returned to the Firenation yet."

"The wedding was abroad, how odd. The Firenation noblewoman, Mai is her name, right?"

"Yes," Iroh nodded. "But he did not marry her; he wed the Waterbender from the Southern Watertribe. A beautiful young woman named Katara, a princess actually."

"The Master who saved the palace from burning? The one who saved Zuko?"

"Yes," Iroh stated calmly, turning back to Azula he frowned at her lost expression. "See, now you have a sister as well."

Azula nodded slowly, committing all of this knowledge to her empty memory.

Filled with compassion, Iroh placed a hand upon her shoulder. She turned.

"Do you remember anything at all from your past?"

"No," Azula looked into his golden eyes and a tear fell from her left eye. "Who am I?"

"You are Azula, named for your grandfather. You are the daughter of Ozai and Ursa, princess of the Firenation. You are a firebender, a skilled warrior," he hesitated in his explanation. How did one tell a young girl she had once been a cold blooded menace? "I will be honest. You have had a very troubled past."

"Troubled how?"

"Till very recently you were in prison for attempting to murder your brother, as well as your efforts in the Fire nation's war against the entire world."

Tears ran down her face at that and Iroh felt his compassion double.

"How can I be so horrible and not remember any of that. I don't feel that way now; I don't feel the need to hurt people. I've changed," she tried to raise her hands to cover her face, and then exclaimed at the pain in her torso. "What happened to me?"

"Your father happened," Ursa said, hatred filling her words. "He was the reason you did those things. But he isn't around anymore to deceive you."

"Did he die?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes," Iroh answered this time.

"Did I… did I kill him?"

"No."

"Have I killed before?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Iroh told her honestly. He couldn't tell if she took this a good news or bad, though she did continue to cry. The whole situation was truly miraculous. Obviously she had gone through a transformation of sorts. Zuko had gone through something similar back in Ba Sing Se, though his results were not permanent. What would happen if Azula regained her memory? What would the consequences be for all of them with the decision he had just made? "Ursa, I need to speak with you a moment."

He stood and motioned to the door as Azula attempted to gain control of her tears.

Ursa cast another glance at her daughter then followed reluctantly.

She stepped outside, noting that the sun had set.

"I was not expecting this; I knew you were with her, that you helped her escape. I even know that you killed my brother. But what has happened to Azula," he looked into the healer's hut and gave a small smile. "Has spared both your lives."

"You meant to kill us both, I thought those days were behind you General," Ursa said with a cold manner.

"I forgave you after the death of my father; he was old and asked Ozai to do a sinister thing. But to kill Ozai, that was far beneath you," Iroh felt the fire in his heart growing. "He was a defeated and defenseless man."

"You question my motives? He burned and disfigured my son. He turned my daughter into a complete monster. He banished me after discovering my colorful past, not because I murdered your beloved father. I did my nation a service."

"The Earth Kingdom?" Iroh asked icily.

"No, The Firenation," she growled. "I only returned to my roots to discover my identity. Afterwards, I returned to my _home_, and never strayed far."

Iroh nodded at that. They both stood in silence for a moment.

"What will we do now?" Ursa asked a slight pleading in her voice.

"Zuko is going to come searching for you. I don't know what his decision will be regarding Azula. There is much ill will between them," Iroh tugged his beard thoughtfully. "I want you both to come home with me. In the end it is where you both belong. I highly doubt Zuko will attack Azula in her physical state, much less her mental confusion. And he will be overjoyed to see you."

"Come back, just like that?"

"Yes, I had hoped you would return on your own after your son was crowned Firelord. But you did not," Iroh her gave a questioned gaze. "He needed you, for the longest time he needed your influence, your guidance. Ozai gave him none."

"You could have remedied that in an instant," she said.

"I _tried. _Believe that much, but I just wasn't important enough to him then."

"And now?"

"Now things have changed. He has grown into a strong leader and has an equally strong woman by his side. I want you to be there to meet him when he returns," Iroh finished.

Ursa looked hopeful at that prospect, but then frowned. "What of the people, do they want me to return?"

"They know little of your disappearance, not enough to question your return anyways."

"Azula is still very weak, I don't know if we should move her just yet."

"I brought the finest physicians in the palace with me, she will be in the best care," he looked around him at the small town. "Frankly I'm surprised she survived in this place."

"Okay," Ursa said. She walked back into the room. "We'll go with you."

Iroh followed taking in the hesitant nature of his sister in law. He also noticed for the first time since his arrival the she had barely aged, except for her eyes, small wrinkles lined them.

"Go where?" Azula asked sleepily from the bed.

"Home," Ursa said quietly as she gathered the small amount of belonging s they possessed. "We're going back home."

/

Katara rested her head back against Zuko's taking in the fact that they were tied together for what seemed like the millionth time. It was dark in the brig of the ship, and the only comfort she took from the situation was that she was there with Zuko.

The pirates had said little to her as they held their knives at Zuko, forcing her to cooperate as her husband was bound and carried aboard the ship. The only thing she was able to ascertain was that she was the reason they were there, not Zuko. Her attention shifted to the groaning behind her.

"Zuko, are you awake?" she asked him in an urgent whisper.

"Ugh, yes," he said, shaking off his grogginess, he came to attention when he observed their surroundings. "Katara! Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Did they touch you? I swear I'll cut off every single finger from their hand," he snarled.

"No they didn't," she said, though shuddered at the thought. "We haven't been down here long, maybe an hour. Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing but my pride and a slight headache. What are we doing here?"

"I think they meant to kidnap me, though I've no idea why, or how they found me."

"I believe I can answer that," came a low voice from the cell next to them. It was dark and Katara could barely make out the slim figure of a woman. That voice was so familiar.

"_June_." Zuko growled and the woman emerged from the darkness.

"Hello Firelord," she cooed, and then glanced down at his bare legs. "Nice robe."

Katara could feel Zuko heat from embarrassment at that. He was only wearing that red silk robe that barely reached his knees. Katara frowned then, she didn't like the other woman looking at her husband like that.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Take it easy sweetheart, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend," she paused then, remembering their past encounter. "But that's right; you two aren't a couple, are you."

"Actually we're married," Katara told her smugly.

"Boy, can I call it or what?" she looked at Katara's appearance and smiled. "Looks like they interrupted your honeymoon."

"More or less," Zuko said, Katara felt the warmth at her back increase. "You said you knew how they found us."

"Yes," she said in a bored tone. "I led them to you. Though it was extremely difficult and slow doing so over the ocean."

"Why would you betray us?" Katara asked fuming. "I suppose there was money involved."

"Yes," June said, leaning against the bars, still looking Zuko over. He shifted uncomfortably. "I had a few debts to be paid to the honorable Captain Keon. You could say I'm here against my will as well. Though I must admit the view has improved immensely," she gave Zuko a knowing wink.

Zuko scowled.

Katara was livid.

"Why don't you keep those eyes above the waist, _hussy_," Katara added the last bit under her breath, though Zuko heard her and chuckled lightly.

"Do you know why they are after Katara?" Zuko asked a moment later.

"Something about wanting to ransom the new princess for some of the Southern water tribe's newly acquired prosperity."

"That's completely asinine," Katara exclaimed. "We have no physical wealth, unless they want our fishing territory."

"No, now I think they will ransom you to the Firenation and collect some of their gold. Isn't that right Firelord?"

"Damn it," Zuko said. He leaned back and breathed a spark of fire from his mouth. "We've got to get out of here. These guys have tried to kill me before."

"When?" Katara asked him shocked.

"Before Zhao's attempted siege of the Northern Watertribe. They snuck aboard my ship and set off explosives."

"Can you use your bending to burn through these ropes?" Katara asked him.

"Yes, but not without burning you," he bowed his head in sudden defeat. Katara moved her hands and felt that she was indeed touching his hands; she curled her fingers around his in an attempt to comfort.

"So you'll just have to burn me. I'll just heal myself after."

"No, I won't burn you."

"You have to if you want us to escape."

"Katara," he said, clearly not comfortable with the idea.

"Zuko, trust me," she told him and she felt some tension leave his shoulders.

"Alright," he said after a moment. Taking a breath he released her fingers and Katara moved her teeth to bite her collar, in hopes of stifling a scream.

"If I might offer a suggestion," June spoke up after watching the exchange. "We will dock in a few hours. Perhaps your escape will work much better if you have somewhere to actually escape to."

Katara sighed deeply and nodded. "Of course."

"When we escape we will help you as well," Zuko offered and Katara jerked so that she could look at him, a fruitless effort. "I'm looking for someone and I need your shirshu to find her."

"Very well," June told him, but Katara could tell the woman was secretly pleased that she was breaking out as well. "We're not looking for your creepy uncle again are we?"

"No," Zuko said, annoyed at her reference to Iroh. Katara felt his hand brush her wrist and the charm that she wore there at all times. "Though he'll be pleased that you think of him so fondly. This time we're searching for my mother."

_/Sorry for the extremely chatty chapter, but it had to be done. The best part about fanfiction is you get to bring in all your favorite characters and I am speaking of June of course. I loved all her exchanges with the gang i. e. Zuko and Katara. Every time she mentioned them together, they were boyfriend and __girlfriend. I couldn't pass up the opportunity for her to meet them as a married couple and I'm pleased with how it turned it out. _

_Iroh and Ursa's conversation was important as well and has some important foreshadowing for some future chapters._

_And Taang, I just couldn't help myself. I'm reading a fantastic fanfic called: A Matter of Honor, by __Adridere. __It is categorized as Zutara but has the best Taang storyline I've ever read. I highly recommend you all read it; I'll admit it's better than my story._

_More action is coming in the next chapter; sorry if this one was a little boring. As always, thanks for reading and __**Please **__**review**__… I could use the encouragement and critiques._

15


	12. Escape

Chapter Twelve- Escape

June had been correct; they did dock two hours later. Zuko curled his fingers around Katara's to catch her attention, she seemed to be napping.

"We're here," he told her and she nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked her one last time, guilt filling him at their only means of escape.

"Yes, just do it fast," she bit her collar once more.

Zuko inhaled deeply, concentrating his fire at the front of his wrists. He smelled the smoke and felt his hands loosen, maybe if he was fast enough he could catch the fire before it reached Katara's wrist. Pulling free, he turned, just in time to hear her hiss in pain. He extinguished the fire with his hands and untied her.

He pulled her wrists up and glanced at the small burn marks. Bringing her arms to his lips, and gently kissed the burns. He jerked back in surprise at the blue glow that appeared a moment later.

"Thank you," she told him, holding her wrist before him and smiling. The burns were gone.

He took her in his arms and hugged her fiercely, holding her for several moments, afraid to let her go. For a short time Katara forgot the danger they were in. She felt tears, weighed by tender moments, drift down her cheeks. When Zuko saw them he kissed them away. She reached for his kiss, but he set her down once more.

"Later," he whispered and she nodded, taking the promise to heart. "We need to go now."

Zuko breathed deeply and extended his hand. The fire came slowly, but that was what he intended. It extended from his wrist in a thin strip and struck the bars at the hinges. Katara took in his practiced form, realizing that his bending had grown more precise, he had much more power and control. Katara gasped as he heated the fire, watching the colors changing from red to purple to blue and then finally a blinding white. She had to take a step back from the heat and noticed that even Zuko had a small trace of sweat upon his brow. The metal slowly gave way to the heat and melted to the floor in a dark reflective pool. Zuko dropped his hands and stood from his stance, smiling at the results.

"Would you mind cooling that?" he said to her and Katara glanced at the bars, still glowing red from her husband's fire bending. She stepped forward and exhaled deeply, the smallest amounts of ice floating in the air as well.

"Amazing," Zuko said quietly as he pushed the door open, holding it for Katara to step through. She beamed at him.

Katara moved in front of June's cell, silently observing the woman. If they didn't need her help to rescue Zuko's mother, she would be happy to let the older woman stay in the cell and rot.

"If you betray us again, I won't hesitate…" she trailed off, so full of anger. If she hadn't led the pirates to them, they would still be on their way home.

"Point taken your Highness," June said in a sarcastic tone. "If you wouldn't mind, make with the fire, Hothead," she said motioning the bars in front of her.

Zuko took an annoyed step forward, but Katara stopped him by placing a hand on his warm chest.

"Allow me sweetie," she told him and bent water from a nearby bucket. She splashed it roughly against the bars, freezing it where necessary and letting the rest land over June's face.

Zuko raised a foot and kicked the bars, snapping the metal like dry wood. June stepped forward, wiping the water from her face.

"Strike one," she told Katara, who rolled her eyes towards the door.

They exited quietly, staying relatively low as they made their way onto the upper deck of the pirate vessel. The ship looked pretty scarce, the only sailor around was a wiry man half asleep on a barrel with a bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand.

"It's barely noon," Katara said, wrinkling her brow in disapproval.

"Well they are pirates," June told her.

She opened her mouth preparing for a retort, when Zuko placed a large hand over her mouth and motioned with his other for her to be quiet. He moved forward silently, removing the man's weapons, a thin jian sword and a dagger at his waist. He tapped him on the shoulder and the pirate roused grumpily.

"What's this then?" he asked confused, Zuko had the blade pressed right between his eyes.

"Where's the captain?"Zuko barked.

"He and some of the men went into town for supplies," the man replied with a slight drunken lisp.

"And where is my ship?"

"We towed it in," the man pointed behind them. His royal vessel was chained to three pirate ships, a truly ridiculous sight.

"And my crew?"

"We dropped them off on an island a few hours back, well, at least we think they made it to the island, it was a ways of and we weren't sure that all your men could swim. Captain said it was all better for the turtle sharks anyways."

Zuko turned, still holding the sword at the man and shook his head in frustration. Swinging a fist forward he punched the man directly in the nose. Katara winced at the cracking of bone.

"Serves you right," she said as his eyes rolled back and he slipped to the floor unconscious. Zuko grabbed her hand and led her to his vessel.

"Get your shirshu and meet us below that dock," he pointed to the wooden structure. June nodded and took off.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Katara asked him as she watched Zuko take hesitant steps on the chain leading to the Firenation vessel.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly and slipped a little.

"Hold on," she told him, slightly annoyed that he had ignored her bending at that moment. Rising up some water she made an ice bridge and crossed if quickly. He dropped from the rope and followed suit. Katara let the water fall a moment later.

They ran aboard the ship, dismayed to find that the pirate had spoken the truth, not one of the crew was left.

"Will they be alright?" Katara asked.

"They should be fine, all naval soldiers have to learn to swim; it's one of the guidelines for graduation from the Firenation Academy."

Zuko led her to their suite next, noting that they both needed clothes. Opening the doors to their closet he swore loudly, it was completely bare.

"Of course they took our clothes, for Agni's sake," he swore and pulled Katara after him. Something caught her eyes and she pulled from his grasp.

He looked back at her as she knelt down and held something in her palm. Zuko doubled back and took a closer look. It was the betrothal necklace he had carved, and it had a large crack down the center of the stone, probably from when it had fallen to the metal floor. He swore again.

Katara cast him a curious glance as she held it; slowly tears fell down her cheek.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said after a moment. "And now it's ruined."

"I think it's perfect," she told him and inched up on her toes and kissed him soundly. "Where did you find such a beautiful stone?"

"Your dad found it actually. Four years ago after Sozin's comet. He gave it to me to make a necklace for you," He turned the stone over in her hand and brushed some dirt from the polished black surface. "He told me to think of the most beautiful thing that reminded me of you and carve it."

"And what did you choose?"

"The evening star," he told her wistfully.

"Why?" she asked him, glancing into his eyes; her lips mere inches from his. Somehow they had become tangled in each other's arms.

"I'll tell you later, but right now…" he trailed off as rapid footsteps came up the hallway. Zuko pulled them against the doorway, handing Katara the small dagger he had taken from the sailor a moment before.

The man jumped in the room, this time with a pair of antique twin dao blades. Zuko stood from behind the door, sword in hand and bent fire at the man's feet.

He jumped in surprise and attacked with much strength, but very little grace, Zuko stuck out his foot and sent the man towards the wall. Another large thump was heard and this time the Firelord assumed that it was his skull.

"He'll feel that tomorrow," he said as he turned to the exit.

"Zuko, what about clothes?" Katara asked, motioning to her robe, he could see every line of her body.

He frowned, "we'll just have to get some in town."

"But we haven't any money."

"Well…" he began, wondering just how to explain this to his innocent wife. "I didn't mean for us to purchase them, more like borrowing them," he added a smile for good effect.

"We're not stealing from poor market folk," she said, frowning. Zuko scowled.

"Well if we don't take them, what do you suggest? I highly doubt June has anything in my size."

"I'm not averse to stealing from pirates," she told him with a smirk, motioning to the man unconscious on the floor. Zuko grinned at that and began to remove the man's clothes.

Ten minutes later they both seemed pleased enough with their attire. Zuko had "borrowed" the man's boots, black slacks and jacket and Katara claimed his red and black striped leggings, grey shirt and socks that she rolled over her feet several times as a pair of makeshift shoes.

"I'm not sure about this," Zuko told her, glancing at his reflection in the broken mirror in the far corner of the room. "These pants are long enough, but they are way too tight."

The previous owner, much to Zuko's dismay, had very little leg muscle and Zuko seemed to be blessed with an abundance of it. Katara could not contain her grin. Taking him by surprise, she smacked him lightly on the rear.

"I kind of like this look on you Firelord," she said as she straightened the black jacket, then ran a hand across his bare chest and bit her lip. "It's very tempting."

He smiled at her then, a knowing husbandish smile that made her insides warm. Shaking the momentary desire off, he held her hand, picking up the dao swords as they left the room. On the main deck Zuko pointed to the dock, where the captain and about twenty pirates were boarding the ship.

"Time to go," he told her and Katara nodded, motioning to the water. They jumped into the ocean; Katara bending the water to meet them so the splash would be relatively silent. They swam the short distance to shore, slightly out of breath once they stepped on land again.

Katara bent the water from her clothing as Zuko raised his body temperature and steamed himself dry. Silently they ran to the dock.

Much to Katara's surprise, June stood there against a pillar, her shirshu lying down by her side. Grey patches of hair could be seen on the beasts back, the animal was definitely beginning to age.

"You two took long enough," she snapped, she held out her hand to Zuko. "Well?"

It took them both a moment to realize what she wanted. Then Katara moved her hand to her wrist and untied the knot to the charm. She passed it to June a moment later.

"Nyla," she cooed to the shirshu, who stood and approached her master. The animal took a sniff and walked directly over to Katara. "Not that scent, the older one," she instructed as she held the charm in front of Nyla's nose once more. She took another sniff and reared back on her paws.

"Let's go," June told them, swinging a leg up onto the saddle then pulling Zuko up as well. Zuko grabbed Katara and swung her behind him as they took off. Not up the coast, towards the Firenation, but east, into the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

/

Aang and Toph stood in their best attire on the steps leading to the Fire Palace. The Earthbender shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Did Iroh say why we had to be all slicked up? Sparky's not back yet, is he?" Toph ran her hands over her dress, taking in how much fabric adorned her body.

"I don't think so," he trailed off. Looking into the distance he was able to make out the royal procession. He jumped when he felt Toph place her small hand in his.

"What is it?"

"The General is coming up the road," he said, a frown met his features. "Toph, we need to talk about something."

"Now would seem a convenient time, as we are holding a conversation."

Aang took a breath, preparing his speech. _Katara_, he reminded himself, _you just broke up with her_.

"It's about the trip we are taking," he began and dropped her hand from his. She let it fall to her side, a slight grimace upon her face. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about us traveling together."

"And what ideas am I supposedly getting?" Toph asked, moving her hands to her sides.

"That, you know, we'll be a couple or something, I just broke up with Katara a couple months ago. I'm not really ready to move on."

Toph creased her brow and gave deep sigh.

"I'm sorry; I must have blacked out when I asked you to be my boyfriend, Thanks for letting me down so gently."

Aang's frown increased.

"Well, I…" he began and Toph continued her blind glare at him. "We we're holding hands, I thought you thought—"

"We're friends Aang; I hold your hand, Katara's hand, Sokka's, Suki's. Hell, I've even held Zuko's hand on occasion," she said acidly. "I apologize for sending such mixed signals."

Aang frowned. He turned forward and noticed the palanquin was only about a hundred or so yards away.

"I just wanted to be sure you understood that, that I'm not ready to give up—"

"Azula?" Toph said suddenly, her attention drawn to the palanquin that had just been placed on the ground.

"No, Katara," Aang said exasperated.

"No Aang, Azula is with Iroh, someone else as well," she said, running from the steps down to the courtyard.

Iroh stepped from the palanquin with his hands out in warning.

"General Iroh, what's going on?" Aang asked as two servant came around them with a stretcher, reaching in the curtains and gently moving out a dark haired girl. Iroh moved his hand into the curtain and helped out an older Firenation woman. Aang gasped in recognition.

"May I introduce you to Fire Princess Ursa," Iroh said. Aang bowed deeply, still with his mouth agape.

The servants carried the girl forward and stood in front of Aang and Iroh.

"I believe you remember Princess Azula."

Aang took a step back, raising his arms in defense. He lowered them a moment later at the perplexed look upon the girls face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avatar," she said, holding out a hand and smiling genuinely. Aang's confusion doubled, it was if the girl had no memory at all.

"Zuko's going to flip," Toph said as she laughed aloud. Azula seemed to find Toph's reaction amusing as well and giggled softly.

Silently Aang agreed. _There was no way the Firelord would believe this_.


	13. Interrogations

/_Major lemon at the end of this chapter... Might have gotten carried away again./_

Chapter Thirteen- Interrogation

Toph stood with her hand on the door, to easily distinguishing the conversation between Aang and Azula. She had been slightly offended at first when Aang asked her to stay outside, but it was all a part of his plan.

Despite Iroh's reassurances, they had a hard time accepting Azula's story. She was just too evil, too manipulative. Her act could be a ploy for her to get closer to Zuko. Aang had demanded that they interrogate the girl, just to be sure. Iroh protested, but he could not deny the Avatar the request.

Because technically Zuko had left Aang in charge of the Firenation, not Iroh.

An old law, made five hundred years ago by Avatar Kuruk, made that possible. It was called the Avatar Sovereign Delegate. It stated that when a leader of a particular nation was absent from said nation, it was the Avatar's duty to step in and make decisions of a political nature. Iroh had argued as to how the A.S.D. applied to Azula, but he eventually agreed to the interrogation. The only stipulation was that Ursa must be present.

Toph's role in the scenario was only known to Aang. She was supposed to be judging whether or not Azula was lying. While they knew that "Azula always lies," Aang guessed that in her injured state, she might not be up to her usual evilness, so enter Toph.

She heard Aang clear his throat and she took a deep breath, feeling the vibrations in the next room. Slowly she located the pulse of Azula and since Ursa was sitting so close to her daughter, she unintentionally felt hers as well.

Aang started the questioning.

"What is your name and official title?"

"Azula…" the girl began and her heart pattered. If Toph didn't know better she would assume that Azula was nervous. "Princess of the Firenation."

"What is your age?"

More silence, Toph sensed Azula looking to her mother.

"Nineteen," Ursa said coolly. "My daughter's memory is damaged Avatar Aang. She remembers little details of her person."

"Truth," Toph whispered, knowing only Aang could hear her.

"Why have you returned to the Firenation?"

"I was told this was where I belonged. Mother said that my place was at Zuko's side."

"Truth."

"Do you wish to be Firelord?" Aang asked.

Another pause.

"No."

"Truth," Toph muttered astonished.

"What do you want?" Aang asked. Toph knew that question was not on the list he had prepared.

"I'm not quite sure, I was told I traveled the world at one point, but seeing as I have no recollection, I would love to take a grand tour once I'm healed. With my family's permission of course," again the girl looked at Ursa who nodded.

"Truth."

"Do you wish harm to your brother, the Firelord?"

"I do not."

"Truth."

"Do you wish to harm me?"

"No," the reply was wounded. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Truth," Toph said shaking her head.

Aang paced the room, his all questions read. Toph felt his heart jump; he must have had an idea.

"Lady Ursa, why didn't return four years ago, when Zuko was crowned Firelord?"

Ursa's heart rate increased.

"I feared those loyal to my husband would attack, I didn't want to put Zuko in danger."

"Lie," Toph told him and Aang's excitement increased.

"Where were you hiding?"

"In a Firenation settlement."

"Lie."

"Who were you staying with?"

"Friends," the woman muttered and Aang knew she was lying before Toph spoke.

"Lie."

Aang decided to switch the topic. The woman's nerves were beginning to interfere with the accuracy of Toph's reading.

"When did you master Fire bending?"

"I'm not a fire bender," she answered.

"Truth."

"You are the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, correct?"

"Yes."

"Truth."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't what this has to do with questioning my daughter."

"I agree Aang, this has gone far enough," Iroh's voice appeared and Toph wondered where he had come from, no one snuck up on her. "I believe Azula has proven herself to be without motive. Guards," he called.

Toph moved as two Firenation soldiers entered the room. Deciding to join the party she entered as well.

"Please take the princess back to her quarters, she needs to rest."

Azula gave a graceful nod as the men bent and picked up the chair she sat in. Ursa followed slowly behind. She glanced at Iroh sullenly, Toph stiffened. _What was going on between them?_

"How can you trust her so easily, after everything that has happened between her and Zuko?" Aang asked the old General after the room had cleared.

"Because something very similar happened to Zuko, when we were in Ba Sing Se," Iroh began. "He grew very sick as well, and when he awoke he was like a different person, no longer conflicted."

"But technically that didn't last very long," Toph reminded him. "Zuko chose Azula later."

"But he chose the correct path in the end."

"What if she regains her memory?" Aang asked, grimacing.

"Then she will have to choose between a fulfilling life surrounded by those who love her or a life as an outcast."

"I don't know General," Toph began. "Azula had some pretty serious issues to begin with."

"Maybe the spirits decided to give her a clean slate," Aang said slowly, Iroh nodded in agreement. "They knew she could never get past her inner demons, so they helped her to forget them. There's a story the monks told us about a man named Amne, a thief and murderer. One day he met a woman named Lia, who made him swear off his sinister ways, but he could never fully love her because of his guilt. So she prayed to the spirits and they wiped Amne's memory completely clean. He didn't even remember Lia, but he grew to love her again over time, and without the weight of his troubles upon his shoulders."

"It's always about a girl isn't it?" Toph said placing a hand to her forehead.

"The world is fueled by love, Master Toph," Iroh told her and she nodded, frowning.

"It's also about forgiveness," Aang added. "Azula will be monitored, but we can't punish her for crimes she doesn't know she committed. And in a way she simply acted on her father's behalf."

"Okay," Toph said.

"Very good, a very diplomatic response Avatar," Iroh told him and patted him on the back. Aang couldn't help but smile. "Now that all that is finished, I am going to make some tea."

Toph could feel the grin on his face. He exited a moment later.

"Something in all this isn't right," Aang told her and she agreed. "And I don't think it has anything to do with Azula."

"I wonder what Princess Ursa's secret is?" Toph said as they exited to the hallway.

Aang lowered his voice, whispering in her ear.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its Iroh's secret as well."

/

When June liberated her shirshu, she managed to grab a small sack of Firenation gold. That gold purchased rations for the trek across the Earth Kingdom. The first day they rode the shirshu until the sun set, and then June stopped Nyla, placing a suspicious liquid beneath the animal's nose that caused her to rest calmly.

Zuko lifted Katara, who had fallen asleep, from the saddle and carried her into the small inn. He placed her on the rough straw mattress and smiled at her tired features. Like him, Katara adapted well to change. At that moment he knew she would be the perfect person to rule by his side. He didn't want her to lose her Watertribe heritage, but he was sure she would fit into Firenation just perfectly.

He chuckled; he was watching her sleep again. Taking off the jacket he crawled in bed next to her, slipping an arm around her waist. She sighed in her sleep. Suddenly struck with fierce desire, Zuko realized that evening would be the first time they were not intimate before going to sleep. He breathed deeply.

"I love you," he said into her neck and he felt her shift and sigh once more.

"Love you…" she muttered in her slumber. Zuko smiled and closed his eyes.

He woke the next morning as the sun rose to find Katara staring at him.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Hi," she whispered back. She cast a curious glance downward; he followed her gaze and blushed slightly at his erection. She placed a hand on his chest and rubbed gently. Zuko groaned as she moved southward, boldly setting a hand over his arousal.

"Katara," he hissed into her mouth and kissed her with all his passion. His inner fire warmed them as he moved his hands up her shirt and caressed her breasts.

"I missed you," she said hungrily and rose to straddle his hips. He stopped her and pinned her to the mattress, shaking his head.

"No, my way," he told her and she shuddered, managing a mischievous smile. He pushed the grey shirt up, exposing her stomach and kissed her there, moving lower and lower. Katara trembled.

A harsh knock came to the door.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"We are leaving _now_," June said gruffly, annoyance lacing her tone.

Zuko groaned as he collapsed on her stomach, his warm breath tickling her dark skin. He stayed like that a few moments and then pulled her up as he stood from the bed, straightening her clothes.

"Later?" Katara asked him as he grabbed their small bag and she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Yes," he replied with a grimace. He grabbed the black coat from the chair, where he deposited it the night before. He caught her staring and moved a hand to his face, remembering he hadn't shaved in two days. "What is it?"

Katara blushed slightly and walked over to him.

"You look different," she said shyly. "With your hair down and your face unshaven and the pirate clothes… You look," she paused looking for the right word. "_Dangerous_."

"I was always dangerous," he told her, taking her in his arms.

"Not like this," she replied. Suddenly he frowned down at her.

"June is going to leave without us," he said as she pulled his face down for a kiss. Katara moaned as he leaned away. "Let's go."

They found June stroking Nyla's belly as they approached. She stood up and had an embarrassed look on her face, like she'd been caught. She leaned over and tossed two bags at them.

"What's this?" Zuko asked her.

"Sleeping bags and a change of clothes," she pinched her nose. "You two were beginning to smell, so there's soap in there as well. If we don't reach our destination by tonight we're roughing it."

Katara went through the small duffel and smiled at the black dress she pulled out. Zuko looked over, and after seeing the clothes he jerked his bag open as well, but only found a shirt.

"Ahh," he groaned.

"Beggar's can't be chooser's Firelord," June told him. Katara smothered a giggle.

"Thank you," Katara told her. June must have noticed the apology in her words because she nodded and offered a half smile.

They rode Nyla the entire day; she neither slowed nor showed signs of fatigue. Zuko kept Katara's attention by pointing out animals or particular trees. She had forgotten that he spent as much time in the Earth Kingdom as she had. Late in the afternoon they passed over a clearing to a large open field and Katara gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of Earthen rings stuck out of the ground in every which direction.

"Where are we?" Katara asked aloud.

"Garsai," Zuko answered.

"What happened here?"

"This was my Grandfather Azulon's first major campaign and his first victory. The battle was said to have lasted one hundred days," he turned from her then and she didn't like the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh," she said quietly, and was quiet then, knowing Zuko didn't like to discuss his past.

It took them till sundown to reach the other side of the field. They both cast curious glances at the back of June's head. Seeming to read their minds she pulled back on the reigns. She retrieved the same suspicious vile from her pocket and held it in front of the shirshu. Nyla immediately calmed down and settled near a tree.

"What is that?" Katara asked her.

"It's a liquid deodorizer."

"A what now?"

"It clears her nasal passages so she no longer seeks that scent. It's why she had to smell the charm again this morning. Otherwise she would kill herself trying to get to the source of the smell," June said casting a fond glance at the beast.

"Are we settling here?" Zuko asked his arms still full from all their bags. With no ceremony he threw them to the ground.

"Yes," June answered. "We'll need firewood," she added giving a sidelong glance towards the trees.

Zuko nodded, though Katara saw his shoulders slump from fatigue as he dragged one of the swords after him. A moment later they heard the chopping of wood.

"You're a lucky girl," June told her as she shifted her gaze back to the older woman.

"I'm sorry?"

"Not many people find love like you two have," she said standing up. She leaned down and stroked Nyla on her temple, the shirshu purred softly.

"Thanks," Katara said, moving a hand to the back of her head. _Was June actually being nice?_ It felt awkward, so she decided to change the subject.

"I've never seen another shirshu around, where do they come from?"

"The come from the Ki Jong forests. There's not too many left," June turned her face to the setting sun; the last glimmer of light was disappearing beyond the horizon. "My father received her as a payment for one of his bounties. He left her to me when he died."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, feeling even worse. "When did he pass?"

"Fifteen years ago. I was twelve," June told her.

"What about your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me."

"You've been alone since you were twelve?" Katara reached to place a hand on the woman's shoulder, compassion filling her bones.

"Hey, it's fine. How else was I supposed to build character?" she said stepping away from Katara, not wanting to be pitied. "Some people are meant to be alone."

Katara frowned.

"You don't have anyone? No boy—" she paused. "Male acquaintance?" she finished instead, blushing.

"Oh, I have plenty of those," she gave Katara a wink. They both chuckled. "But nothing compared to what you have."

The younger woman nodded.

"I won't apologize for looking," she continued. "And really you should get used to it. Word is that Firenation men just get better looking with age."

Katara smiled at the thought, even though Ozai had been the epitome of evil, she had seen pictures of him. He was a stone cold beaver fox.

"I guess I better watch my back."

"Yes, but the Firelord should as well. He certainly didn't settle when he chose you," she gave Katara a slight shove. "Everyone from the Watertribe is attractive, that tan skin and those blue eyes, I still remember that brother of yours," she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Sokka's married as well," she told her, trying to sound disapproving, her tone lost the effect when she began to laugh.

"What is it with you kids, getting married so young? You've barely reached adulthood; don't you want to see all that's out there?"

Katara smiled. "If you find something miraculous, you should seize it and make it yours."

"Well said," June stood and brushed a small layer of fur from her pants, Nyla was shedding. June observed the silence. "Sounds like your hubby is finished. Why don't you run over to that river and clean up. I'm going to look for some small game," she said as she removed a small bow and quiver from her saddle.

"Alright," Katara said, though she could have hugged the woman at the joy she felt. She hadn't bathed in two days. Katara practically ran through the trees to the river's edge.

Stripping to her skin she jumped in and let the slow moving water surround her. She could have drifted to sleep in the cool heaven, but instead swam small circles in the deep river. Not far up the river there was a small waterfall. Grabbing her soap with a water whip, she paddled over to the makeshift shower, finding a stone to stand upon and laughed aloud. Perfection.

"Katara," she heard Zuko call her name as he stepped through the trees. Spotting her, he stripped of his clothes and dove into the river. She rinsed the soap from her hair as he reached her side. She smiled at his grin; his black hair slicked back, his pale chest muscles glistening in the fleeting daylight.

"Wash my back?" she asked him, slipping the soap in his hand as a warm feeling came to her belly.

"Of course my lady," he said turning her, brushing his nude form against hers.

Zuko's hands roamed her skin as the water fell about them. He gently scrubbed her with the rough soap. Her head rolled back to his chest and he moved his head down and pressed his lips to her neck. Katara felt the prickle of his facial hair. She turned back to face him and his hands moved to her hips. She grabbed the soap from him and began to lather his face. She pulled a handful of water into her palm and froze it, making it as sharp as possible.

It took Zuko a moment to realize what she intended, but he grinned and leaned his chin back. Slowly she began to shave him.

"Tell me about the Evening Star."

"Hmm?" he muttered as he shifted his attention back from her nakedness. He met her eyes, but let his hands wander over the places his eyes had just rested. Katara shuddered, her focus slipping, she cut him lightly then she healed him with the very blade she held.

"You said I remind you of the Evening Star," she managed. "How?"

"It's a Firenation myth," he began, casting a glance to the heavens. In the darkening sky the stars began to emerge, he easily discerned the brightest one. "Agni, the god of sun, of fire, fell in love with a mortal. She was beautiful and perfect. She was also the wife of his brother, Nite. This mortal loved Agni, his warmth, his ferocity and they began a torrid affair. During the daytime of course, her nights were spent with her husband. They were careful, but eventually discovered. In his rage, Nite turned his wife into a star, so that she would never see Agni again."

"That's so sad," Katara said, turning his face so that she could finish her task.

"That's not the end," he told her. "Agni was saddened, but not deterred. Each day he waited longer and longer, till the time he set was when the stars began to break their slumber. The evening star was always the first to arrive, trying to visit her lost love. So each evening they had a few minutes together, just as Agni settled over the horizon."

"Okay?" she asked him, wondering how this applied to her.

"Well, for a long time you weren't mine, and belonged to another."

Katara looked into his eyes. "As did you." She told him as she washed his smooth face clean with her water bending.

"And now I would sacrifice anything to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. But even if it were only mere minutes, I would cherish those with all my being."

Katara hugged him then, her tears flowing freely.

"I love you," she told him fiercely.

"I know," he told her. "And I love you, my water bender."

He lifted her then and she folded her legs around him, no more words needed to pass between them. Their lips crashed together as Zuko pushed her against the rock, using his left hand to feel the apex of curls between her legs and rubbing her lightly.

"Yes," she said quietly as his lips found her shoulder. Katara moved her hand all the way down his chest and closed it around his member, gently pulling him closer. "Now," she whispered.

He wished to tease her, to make her beg for release, but that moment would have to wait. His need was too fierce to deny her and he chose to bring her into ecstasy right then.

Thrusting into her, Katara gave a guttural moan, biting into his neck as he rocked his hips back and forth.

"Zuko!" she shouted as she felt waves of passion overcame her, she knew the pleasure approaching and welcomed it. "Now," she said again.

Her muscles contracted around him, movements she had no control over and she did not care. She only saw light, shades of blue and red swirled around her and she hugged closely to him. She felt his thrusts increase in speed, then the last, spearing her to her core. He groaned as he spilled his seed into her, turning his head to the side he let out a roar of flames. Katara felt his body temperature lower.

He held her a time and she sighed, sated for the moment. Zuko began to pepper kisses on her face, rubbing her hips with his thumbs as he pulled them from the waterfall. Still intimately joined he wade them to the water's edge and laid her on the soft sand. Again he moved his hips; Katara raised hers as well, meeting his thrusts.

Stunning her slightly he rolled on his back, pulling her with him.

"Your way," he told her, and she smiled. Digging her knees into the sand she picked up her weight, slowly raising upwards and the down again, her breasts shaking in the movement. "I really like your way," he said and ended in a moan, as his hands found her soft mounds and stilled the trembling flesh.

He came then, and he felt slightly guilty for it, as she had not. She sensed it as well and gave a smile as she lifted her leg and lay next to him on the sand. She kissed his shoulder lightly.

"Do you remember my promise?" he asked her as he leaned towards her, running a hand over her stomach. She quivered. "Every time." He told her, and then kissed her stomach. Moving down he shifted between her legs. He pushed his wet hair from his face and gave her a devilish smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and he answered her by parting her dark curls and kissing the flesh in front of him. "Oh, Zuko."

"I want to taste you," he told her and slowly nibbled her soft tissue. "Is that okay?"

"Y-yes," she told him. Katara fell back into the sand, curling her fingers into the sand. The pressure was building once more as he continued with his mouth. She clenched her thighs around his head and Zuko chuckled as he pinned them back to the ground, opening her even farther. He felt her trembling increase and he pulled away slightly.

"Come for me, love," he whispered against her flesh. "Now Katara," with that he licked her most sensitive spot and felt her convulse, over and over again. She screamed his name, her love, incoherent cries. For the first time he was aware how much noise she made in their love play and he grinned wide, happy he was capable of bringing someone so much pleasure. He collapsed to the sand by her side, watching her rough breathing slow, her eyes closed in the aftershock of ecstasy.

She opened her eyes to him, he was still grinning.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," she told him pushing his shoulder lightly.

"We should get back to camp," he told Katara as he pulled her to him, kissing her soundly.

They walked back through the trees twenty minutes later, finding June dozing against Nyla, a small fire outlining her.

She sat up giving them a sly look. Katara blushed, it would have been impossible for her to not have heard them. A tantalizing scent caught her nose. She sniffed.

"Hungry?" June asked. "I managed to catch a few rabbit rats."

"Thanks," Katara took it, smiling as she sat in front of the fire. Zuko, always the considerate Firelord, walked over to the wood he collected and threw a few pieces on the fire. He increased the flame with a flick of his wrist.

The entire campsite was illuminated. June looked them both over, Katara in the dress the woman had provided and Zuko clean shaven in his fresh shirt.

"Don't you two look _clean_?"

/

The next day Nyla moved quickly, rushing as the scent grew stronger. They were still in Garsai, the city more the size of a province.

June stopped them in front of large wall within the city, the home of a prominent citizen.

"It ends here," she told them and Zuko jumped eagerly from the shirshu. Katara landed by his side.

"Thank you June," he told her smiling. "This time I wish I could pay you."

"I think I owed you one, and I always repay my debts," she said, Katara sensed warmth in her voice. "Take care of that Firebender," she told Katara. "He's lost without you."

"I know," she told the woman. "Take care of yourself."

June nodded and pulled the reigns, disappearing around the corner a moment later.

"You two made up quickly," Zuko told her taking Katara's hand in his. "I thought you hated her."

"We bonded," she retorted. "Besides, I don't hate anyone," well almost, she thought suddenly of the man who murdered her mother.

Zuko nodded then looked before him, taking in the design on the door. A flying boar.

"A flying boar," Katara said his thoughts aloud. "The Bei Fong's?"

/

_/So here's chapter thirteen, my favorite number._ _I hope you all appreciate that I braved a hurricane to stay and finish this chapter, which I might add, is my longest one ever... Maybe I could get a few nice reviewsies! I would really appreciate it. Criticism welcome as well, as always. Thanks for reading._

_Btw, incase you forgot, Avatar is not my property, but the property of Mike, Bryan and Nickelodeon._


	14. Family secrets

Chapter Fourteen- Family Secrets

The Firenation Palace was abuzz with excitement of the return of fire Princess Ursa. Servants tripped over their feet to bring her whatever she needed. However, it was not widely known that Azula had returned as well. Toph was able to spend more time with the Princess, as she was now present at her daily tea break with Iroh.

It was amazing, the girl showed absolutely no sign of her formal self. She had lost her arrogant tone, her confidence that had intimidated even Iroh, and her condescending manner that pushed all others away. Now she was kind, hesitant, and unsure of herself. If Toph could categorize it one word, she would call the Princess human.

Even at that very moment, when the young woman sat across from Toph sipping her tea and nibbling on a biscuit, she could find no trace of deceit in Azula's actions. It was perplexing; perhaps someone really could become another person.

"Master Toph," Azula's voiced called out. Toph raised her face in attention. "Uncle says you are blind, but you walk about as though you can see. How is this possible?"

"I see with vibrations, with my feet," she told the girl, slightly flattered.

"That's amazing; can only earth benders do that?"

"I'm pretty sure anyone can feel vibrations, it's just that earth benders are much more sensitive than other benders."

"Fascinating," the girl muttered, lost in thought. She tapped her finger against the table cloth, and then yelled in surprise a moment later.

"Fire," she yelled and stood up quickly, and then fell to the floor, yelping softly in pain.

Iroh rose and smacked his hand on the table, extinguishing what Toph could only assume was a flame. He then walked over and gently picked up his niece and set her back in her chair.

"Thank you uncle," she told him, affection in her tone.

"You're welcome," he told her and Toph knew he was smiling. "How is your leg healing?"

"Slowly," Azula managed, embarrassment filling her words. "I think it will be better when Zukoand his wife arrive, mother says that she is a healer. Perhaps she could speed up the process."

Toph's jaw dropped. She heard Iroh slap his forehead.

"What?" Toph nearly shrieked, _wait, a healer_? "Zuko married Katara!" Toph smiled at the deliciousness of the situation. "When?"

"During his visit to the Southern Watertribe."

"But he was there for like…" Toph counted on her fingers. "_Four_ _days_."

"I received a note from her father, a few days ago. He discovered the Firelord in her rooms," Iroh frowned. "And Zuko informed him of their plans to marry. Katara had already agreed and the wedding was held the next day. According to Chief Hakoda, there is much passion between them."

"I suppose that explains the rush," she smiled and bit her tongue. Apparently Katara had found someone else to… well, Toph wasn't sure what their entire relationship was about. She knew there was something between them and for some reason it made so much sense. The way there hearts raced when they were in each other's presence, the fights, the arguments, and the kiss they had shared during Sozin's comet. Toph still felt slightly guilty for forcing Katara to reveal that most personal secret, but she honestly hadn't known. She wondered if they had found love that day, four years prior, and had just recently been able to join their hearts. That wasn't fair for either of them, they both deserved to be happy.

"Does Aang know?" she asked Iroh.

"No."

"I think it would be best if Katara explained this to him," she said, directly it mostly to Azula. "So that means no more blabbing secrets."

"Sorry," the girl muttered.

"Too bad you can't lie like you used to," Toph added with a smile.

"What?" Azula asked.

"You once told me you were a 'four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings,' and if such an animal existed, I'm sure I would have believed you."

Iroh chuckled, and they heard a knock to the door. Toph already knew that a messenger with a scroll stood outside the door.

"There is something I must attend to. Excuse me Princess, Master Toph," He backed towards the door, nodding in apology.

Toph had the urge to follow Iroh. She and Aang had tried to decide what exactly they should do about the information Ursa was holding from them. Suddenly she was struck by the urge to spy. If only Katara was around to instruct her. But Katara had her hands full as is; Toph would have to find another partner in crime. Toph stood to leave, but Azula reached across the table and caught her arm, biting back a cry in pain.

"Can I ask you something?" the girl said, settling back in her chair.

"Umm, I guess. Shoot," she told the girl.

"I can't help but notice the way people don't meet my eyes, or just skirt away from me in the hallway. I've asked Uncle and Mother about what I was like before and they are so vague," her tone was slightly pleading. "Was I so terrible?"

Toph was hesitant, yes she liked to speak her mind, but she did not want to crush someone's spirit.

"You were pretty terrible," she began and felt the sadness fill the princess, her heart rate slowed in slight defeat. "You were cruel, you treated your friends the same as your enemies, with no mercy. You singlehandedly conquered an entire nation. And in the end you lost your mind."

Toph was silent and heard the room fill with the sound of Azula's weeping.

"But you were smart," Toph continued, grasping at straws. "And now you are loving and considerate. Your kindness is beginning to rival that of my best friend Katara. You no longer lie. For some reason I think you went through everything you did for a reason. To be who you are now. You're a good person; you feel guilt and sadness, unlike before. It's okay to mourn over your past mistakes, but don't try and pull back memories that are best forgotten. Bury them in the past. Eventually everyone else will follow suit," _holy crap_, Toph thought, _where did that come from_?

"Okay," she muttered. Toph handed her a napkin from the table and the girl blew her nose loudly.

"Just think about what I said," Toph said walking towards the door. "I have to go tell Aang something, but we'll come find you later and talk to you more, if you like."

"I would like that very much," Azula said, her tears drying. "Thank you."

Toph nodded and headed into the hallway. She felt the vibrations of someone close and turned just in time to be knocked to the ground by Aang.

"You know, I miss you being short and scrawny Twinkle toes," she pushed Aang off of her with more force then she meant.

"Sorry Toph," he muttered, pulling himself up with air then bending down to help her to her feet.

"Its fine, look," she told him as she pulled his arm in the direction of the General's quarters. "It's time for us to get serious with our detective work."

"What?"

"We're going to snoop around in Iroh's room while he isn't there. Geez, didn't you learn anything from Katara the four years you were joined at the hip?" _or not_, the thought to herself and shook her head.

"Toph, I don't know if we should," Aang said aloud as they reached the door.

She stomped her foot and the door came gently open.

"Oh, look, it's already open. No harm in taking a peek, right?" she asked him as she walked calmly in the room. "You'll have to come in as well, I'm blind, you can't just be here for emotional support."

"Right," Aang said as he entered as well. "What are we looking for?"

"I think Sparky's mom has been sending Iroh notes, and I assume they are here somewhere," she shuffled across the room and found his desk. "One of them has to have that secret in it."

"What if they're—" Aang paused and coughed lightly. "Notes of an intimate nature?"

"Yeah right," Toph laughed and unceremoniously pulled a pile of papers from the desk. Aang came to her side and looked the papers over. "Old people don't have sex," she laughed.

"Toph," he groaned at her bluntness, but he had to laugh as well. "What about your parents, how do you think you were conceived?"

"I know where babies come from Aang; I just figured they stopped after a certain time. Otherwise the world would collapse from an overload of ickyness."

Aang laughed again and peered at the letters he held. Most were affairs of state, a few from Zuko on his journey.

"I wonder why Zuko isn't back yet."

"He's probably just taking his time," Toph said truthfully, knowing the young man next to her could very well sort through her lies. She was sure Zuko wanted to take his time; it was his honeymoon after all.

Aang nodded. "How do you think Katara is? I hope I didn't hurt her too much."

"I think she'll be fine."

"Really?" he asked in a wounded tone.

"You know Katara, she can bounce back from anything," Toph told him, suddenly feeling bad for the Airbender, obviously Aang was going to take the marriage of Zuko and Katara the hardest.

"Toph, I'm sorry about the other day—" he started but the earth bender placed a hand over his mouth.

"Someone's coming, we need to leave now," she said and jerked the taller boy by his collar. Reaching the door, the knob began to turn from the other side, so Aang pulled her into the closet quickly. It snapped closed and they heard Iroh enter the room.

"Captain Song, I'm retiring for the evening. Please give my excuses to Fire princess Ursa."

"Yes sir."

"Crap," whispered Toph. "We're going to be stuck in here all night."

"And I can't see a thing. I think I'm sitting on a pointy Firenation boot," Toph felt him shift beside her.

"How terrible for you," Toph told him sarcastically. "You know you are a fire bender."

"Right," Aang muttered. Snapping his fingers he produced a small flame, she felt the heat of it. "Geez, he has so much junk in here, half of it isn't even clothing."

"Irohis a compulsive shopper," she told him smiling. "I bet he has a Tsungi horn in here somewhere."

"He does," Aang told her, stifling his laughter as he spotted in across the closet.

She felt his laughter ease and then he turned to her, she supposed he was thinking.

"What?"

"I meant to apologize earlier, about my assumptions I made."

"Oh," Toph said, realizing he wanted to talk about what he said to her on the steps of the Palace. "Don't sweat it Aang."

"But you seemed pretty angry."

"Well I guess I was. But I understand that I'll never measure up to Katara, according to all you guys she's hot stuff," she tried to laugh. "That doesn't make me any less your friend though."

"You're just as pretty as Katara, Toph," he told her, taking her hand in his. He must have let the flame disperse. "Don't think that it was ever the case of you not being pretty enough. I guess I just need time to get over her."

They both silenced as Iroh began rustling around his room. The closet opened and they both grew panicked, but the old man only tossed in his outer robe and closed his door. Toph felt him walk over to his bathroom and then heard the running of water. He was taking a bath, she giggled.

Aang shook his head and stood up. Slowly a low baritone voice drifted from the bathroom.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people, a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together_," he paused as if he forgot the next few lines. "_Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel_," He held the last few lines and Aang covered his mouth, but a snort still escaped.

"Come on," he pulled Toph to her feet.

Aang opened the door but Toph pulled him back. The main door to the room opened once more, so he eased the closet closed.

"What is she doing here?" Toph said as quietly as possible, but doubted anyone could hear them with the noise Iroh was making in his bathroom.

"Who?" Aang asked, placing a hand on the floor.

"Ursa."

Toph felt her settle in one of Iroh's chairs, waiting for the General to emerge.

Ten minutes later they heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open.

"My lady, this certainly is a surprise," he said to Ursa, though Toph noticed he wasn't at all surprised to see her there.

"Am I to take your actions this evening as a refusal to see me?" Ursa told him, hurt clearly in her voice. "You're just going to avoid me then?"

"You know that this cannot be," he said to her.

Aang shook his head. "What?" he mouthed, barely speaking, Toph heard him though.

"You speak of it like it is shameful," the fire princess said aloud. "I'm not ashamed of what I feel."

"Ursa," Iroh said with sadness in his words. "What we want and what is right are two different things. I refuse to let this effect Zuko or Azula for that matter."

"Yes," she said. Both Toph and Aang felt her turn to go. "One last kiss," she said turning back to the old General. "One last kiss and I'll never seek you again."

Iroh was silent and apparently Ursa took this as an invitation. She walked over to the man, who happened to be a head shorter than her, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"No way," Toph whispered. Across the room they heard a rustle of fabric and a soft sigh.

"Oh Iroh."

"Ugh," Aang moved a hand to his forehead. He felt Toph place her hands to her ears.

"I don't want to see this," she said as she lifted her feet from the ground. "This isn't happening."

The undeniable sound of mattress springs moved across the room, accompanied by moans. Both teenagers blushed scarlet.

An hour later, when silence had come over the room, Aang could finally look at Toph again. She had what seemed like a permanent frown on her face. Toph moved her hand to floor, as it at last seemed safe.

"They're both asleep," She said lowly.

"I told you so," Aang said suddenly and he was rewarded by a swift punch to the arm by Toph.

"Shut up."

"I guess we should try to get some sleep as well. I don't think we'll be able to get out of here till morning."

"Okay," she muttered. "Turn that fire bending back on and find me a pillow."

Aang obliged her and she settled back against the wall.

"Toph, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said sleepily.

"Did you and Cuom… ever um," he started. "Did you guys ever…"

"Did we ever have sex?"

"Um yeah."

"Nope," she said calmly.

"Did he ever want to?"

"I don't know, Aang," she started. "There is never really a whole lot of passion in marriages of convenience."

"Did you want to?"

"Ha," she laughed. "Not with him."

"Who with then?" he pressed.

"Sorry Aang, but that's my secret," she said this apologetically, very certain of where the questions had stemmed from.

"Katara wanted to, really badly," he said and Toph felt his temperature rise in embarrassment.

"She told me that's why you two ended things," she said trying to help him some.

He nodded. "She was very passionate."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I don't know," he said, his heart beating faster. "Every time things got to physical, I got this weird feeling in my stomach, like I was doing something wrong."

Toph didn't say anything and only nodded.

"Then I realized one day, this might sound a little crazy, that I love Katara, but I'm not in love with her. That I love her like I love Sokka and Zuko, like brothers. I couldn't seem to get past that," he said disgusted.

"Wow," Toph said. Katara definitely needed to hear that. "You really should have told her that. You really hurt her when you turned her down."

"I know."

Toph suddenly had a headache and decided it was from lack of sleep.

"Let's talk this over in the morning. My head feels terrible," she told him as she laid back.

"Here," Aang said as he settled next to her on the pillow and placed two warm fingers on her temple, rubbing her forehead gently.

"Thanks," she told him, drifting to sleep a moment later.

Aang smiled then. Slipping an arm around his friend's waist to keep her warm, he drifted to sleep as well.

/

They stood staring at the gate for a moment, still holding hands.

"What does this mean?" Zuko asked her.

"I guess it's a relative of Toph's," Kataratold him. "The real question is how we should approach this. Should we give them our real names?"

"I don't feel like I look the part of Firelord."

"I don't feel like much of a Princess. Do you think they would recognize your scar?"

"Not sure," he told her, raising a hand to his face. "There's something else."

"What?"

"It's about our marriage. Technically it's not legal until I declare you as my consort in the Firenation," he said it in a rush, taking her other hand in his. "It is a long drawn out process that takes about a month."

"Okay," she said looking at his face. "What about the ceremony in the Southern Watertribe?"

"It was real, believe me," he said, rubbing her knuckles with a warm hand. "That was the single most beautiful moment of my life. But technically it isn't legal in Firenation laws."

Katara looked away then, feeling tears reach her eyes. "What does that mean then?"

"That the way we are traveling now; it would be seen as very improper in my countrymen's eyes," he kissed the tears from her eyes. The embrace made her smile once more.

"So you don't want me to tell people that we are married, in case they recognize you," she grimaced. "Who am I supposed to be?"

He thought a moment.

"A servant," he told her but this caused him to frown as well.

"A female servant, traveling with the Firelord. Very realistic Zuko," she told him, acid dripping from her tongue.

"Wait," he said, pulling her to a nearby merchant. He motioned to the clothes. "Talk to the owner a moment."

Katara wrinkled her brow, but nodded in agreement.

"Oh sir," she said as she swayed over to him. Zuko laughed slightly at her exaggeration. The older man looked more than pleased however, and leaned closely to her, taking in his wife's alluring figure. "What's the price of this?" she held up a lovely blue fabric.

"Two silver pieces," he purred to her.

Zuko didn't particularly like the lecherous older man, but he bit his tongue as Katara shifted to something else and gave Zuko the opportunity to snatch the needed articles of clothing.

"I can't pay more than five copper pieces."

"That's robbery," the man said, causing Zuko to jump as he stuffed the clothes in his bag. "One silver piece is as low as I can go," the man leaned closer in and whispered audibly. "_Unless you have something else you can bargain._"

"Are you finished shopping?" Zukoasked her as he placed a protectivearm on his wife's shoulder. The merchant gave him a distant look.

"Yes sweetie," she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks anyways," she told the man.

"Yep," he said turning away, a disappointed gleam in his eye.

Zuko pulled her to the nearest alley and began to tug at the black dress June lent her.

"Zuko!" she squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"We're making you a boy," he said as he pulled the clothes out.

A minute later the clothes were in place and Zuko stood back nodding at his handy work. Katara still wore her frown as she pulled her hair back in a stiff braid. She noticed something else.

"What about these?" she said cupping her medium sized breasts that were visible through her top.

"Oh," this caused him to smile.

He produced his black coat from their belongings and the knife. He then began pulling strips of fabric free and set them aside.

"Pull up your shirt."

Katara sighed as she exposed her chest. He groaned unintentionally and this caused her to smirk.

He wrapped the makeshift bindings around her breasts, then took his time putting her shirt back into place, he rest his scarred eye along her stomach.

"It's only for today," he told her as he tucked the fabric into her pants. Katara nodded.

They walked back to the presumed Bei Fong home and Zuko raised his arm to knock, dropping Katara's hand from his.

An elderly woman answered the door, "Yes."

"Please tell Lord Bei Fong that Firelord Zuko has come to see him," Katara said in her gruffest tone. Zuko cast her a bewildered look.

"Lord Bei Fong passed away ten years ago," the woman with curious golden eyes told them. Zuko gave her an apologetic look. "But please, Firelord, you are welcome here."

She stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. Zuko stopped to let Katara walk before him and she shot him a confused glance.

_What happened to the plan_? her eyes asked him.

Answering her he stepped forward.

"Come Lee," he told her.

Katara rolled her eyes at his choice in names. They followed her into the house and lead them to a sitting room.

"This is quite unexpected Firelord," she said as she motioned a servant. "Bring some tea."

Zuko finished their tale by the time the servant returned. Telling the woman that he had been on his way back to the Firenation when Pirates attacked; he even told her of June's involvement, only leaving out Katara and their wedding.

"You see Lady Bei Fong; I'm looking for my mother. She sent my friend in the southern Watertribe this charm," he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the older woman. "The Shirshu belonging to the bounty hunter led us here. My mother obviously spent a lot of time here in the recent past. I was hoping you could tell us where she is?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, I do not know her exact whereabouts," she placed a hand on his knee. Zuko gave her a questioning look. "You've grown so much; you look nothing like the portraits."

Katara felt like comforting the woman as tears formed in her golden eyes. Zuko moved closer, still confused.

"How do you know me?"

"My name is Lily Bei Fong," she said simply. "I am the daughter of Avatar Roku and the mother of Ursa."

Zuko did the math, opening his mouth wide.

Katara placed a hand on his back.

"I'm your grandmother," she told him smiling.

/_Here's chapter 14, I got to introduce my third ship in the story. Uroh, Irse, I don't know how you combine the two… but I love it. I felt kind of bad doing that to Toph and Aang, but I totally laughed the entire time I wrote it, so I guess I didn't feel too bad. More Zutara in the next chapter. _

_I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews this time; it was nice to hear the support. Thanks for reading as well./_


	15. Farewell

Chapter Fifteen- Farewell

Zuko had trouble breathing for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" he asked the older woman.

"Zuko, you are related to the Bei Fong's?" Katara asked him, momentarily for getting her role as servant boy.

If Lily found Katara's question odd, she did not act it.

"My father was the Avatar," she told them calmly. "I was born an Earthbender, so when I was old enough, I moved to the Earth Kingdom. Seeing it as a beneficial marriage, my husband, Kin Bei Fong, chose me to be his bride."

"And my mother?"

"Ursa was last of our children, and the only girl."

"How did she come to marry my father then?" Zuko asked, gaining control of his breathing.

"My husband sent her to my brother and sister in the Firenation. The war was heavily upon us and our lands were being seized quickly. He wrote a letter to Firelord Azulon, promising untold gold and a bride for one of his sons, if he would leave the Bei Fong lands alone. He agreed."

"An arranged marriage," Katara said and bit her tongue once more.

"I always thought it was a love match," Zuko shook his head at his foolishness. His mother seemed to love the Firenation, to be absorbed in it.

"In a way it was, she loved the Firenation and held an even greater contempt for the Earth Kingdom. She even wanted to be a fire bender so badly she refused earth bending instruction," this caused the woman to frown. Katara looked at her, sure that Lily had wanted to teach her daughter everything she knew, but was rejected.

"She's an earthbender?" Zuko asked, the conversation reaching beyond his comprehension.

"Yes," Lily told him. "But she didn't receive instruction until she returned to us ten years ago. Right before the death of her father."

"When my father banished her?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Lily finished.

Katara was at a loss for words, not that it would have been part of her character to speak her mind anyways. She wished to comfort Zuko, but had no idea how. Her mind was spinning in all directions. Hadn't he told her that an earthbender had helped Azula escape from prison, and an earthbender had killed his father?

"Prepare us some lunch," Lily ushered another servant to her. "I know you must want to be on your way, but…" she gave a shy smile. "I've been rather lonely since my daughter left. Would you please stay and partake lunch with me?"

Zuko opened his mouth to refuse, but Katara stopped his foot. It earned her a murderous glance, but he agreed.

"I would be delighted," Katara dug an elbow into his back. "Grandmother."

The woman beamed, rushing from the room.

"Katara, I'm beginning to think this will never happen. My mother is always going to be somewhere else, and I'm always going to be chasing her."

Katara rubbed his back and grimaced. She wished to kiss him, but with the servants that kept walking in and out of the room, it seemed impractical.

"Zuko, I think your mother helped Azula escape from prison," she said at last, afraid to see how that statement would affect him.

"I know," he told her. "I assume she killed my father as well."

He sat down and placed his head in his hands, Katara continued to rub his back.

"I just don't know why," he finished.

/

Toph mumbled in her sleep, vaguely aware that she was lying next to someone.

"Are you awake?" an amused voice asked her.

"No," she said, she was so warm; she could sleep for much longer.

"It's nearly noon," the voice continued. "If we don't make an appearance soon, people are going to think we ran away and eloped."

Toph grumbled, sitting up. Aang had yet to remove his arm from her waist.

"Did we sleep like this all night?" she asked him, motioning to their embrace.

"Yes," he said, suddenly shy, he retracted his arm. "I'm a cuddler."

Toph laughed at that. "Are you always so warm as well?"

"I suppose, it's the firebender in me."

"No wonder Katara slept with you every night, despite the gossip," Toph felt his pulse quicken. "That was the best sleep I've had in a while."

"Gossip?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said suddenly. "We all assumed you two were hot and heavy, the way you kissed and then you spent the night together every night."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad Twinkle Toes, nobody thought anything of it, I mean, Sokka and Suki were going at it like rabbits and Zuko and Mai surely had that intimate of a relationship. We just assumed you two did as well."

"Who is we?"

"I don't know, the entire world."

"You mean everybody thinks me and Katara were having sex, even her family?"

"I guess," Toph managed, sitting completely up she set a hand upon his shoulder.

"Oh no," he said, lying completely back. Toph took the time to place her feet to the floor.

"Iroh's room is empty; let's go before Ursa returns for round two."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth she blushed.

Aang turned to her, "_Toph_."

"Sorry," she said as they stepped into the hallway. They nearly sprinted down the hall to their rooms. "So about Ursa and Iroh, how long do you think that's been going on?"

"A while," Aang finished, following her into her rooms. She turned to stop him.

"Um, maybe you should wait for me out here."

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his bald head.

"I don't know, wrinkled robes," she pointed at his clothing. "We both look like we've had a long night. I don't want to cause people to think there's something going on between us."

"Oh," Aang said frowning. "Okay."

Toph grimaced at her sharp tone, not that the night had been entirely unpleasant, at least not that morning.

"Go to your rooms and get dressed," she told him finally. "We're going to pay Azula a visit."

/

Zuko had to admit that lunch with his Grandmother had been a very nice experience. Katara stood in the background, her hands placed before her and her head down. She had to be starving; she had not eaten since the night before. When Lily looked away he placed a few pieces of chicken and bread in the napkin he had placed on his lap. He slipped it into his pocket.

"How are you going to make it back to the Firenation?" Lily asked him and he pulled his concentration back to her.

"We'll travel to the coast and locate one of the Firenation Outposts. We still keep civilians and ships there in case people need emergency means of transportation."

Lily nodded.

"Can I ask you a question about our family?"

"Yes, my dear, anything."

"How are we related to Lao Bei Fong?"

"Lao is my nephew, the son of my brother in law Chen. Why do you ask?"

"I'm good friends with his daughter, Toph."

"Ah," Lily said hesitantly. "The girl that runs away all the time. You wouldn't know she's an earthbender with that attitude."

"That's what I told her," Zuko laughed, he then grew somber by another thought. "Why doesn't she know about me being her relative?"

"Well, Ursa moved to the Firenation at fourteen, and after that we weren't to speak of her. Lao knows, they were childhood friends, but I'm sure he didn't think it proper to tell his daughter."

Zuko thought this over. He now had ties to the Watertribe and the Earth Kingdom. His nation wouldn't be going to war ever again. He grinned.

"You, Boy," Lily suddenly called to Katara in the corner; his wife walked over to the woman and bowed. "You're from the Watertribe, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Such a pretty youth," she remarked to Zuko. "Would you like to stay here? I'd love to learn all about the culture."

"That's not possible grandmother," Zuko told her grasping at straws, as his elder she had every right in Earth Kingdom and Firenation custom to request his servant. "Lee is—Lee is—," he bowed his head and knew of no other excuse he could use. "He is my special companion."

Lily Bei Fong turned bright pink at that. She like all noble women knew that some Lords had certain tastes when it came to young boys.

"I see," she said, taken aback. "No wonder you aren't married yet."

_Looks like lunch is over_, Zuko thought.

"Well, we really ought to be going," Zuko said as he stood, motioning Katara to come to his side. "If we could borrow an ostrich horse from the stable, I'll gladly have one of my countrymen return it to you once we reach our destination."

His grandmother nodded her consent and led him to the door. Despite her shock, she still managed to give her grandson a peck on the cheek.

"Travel safely Firelord," she told him. He nodded and Katara bowed once more, then with Zuko's, mounted the ostrich horse. They took off on a slow gait, the dirt from the road stirring behind them.

As soon as they were around the corner he pulled the food out of his pocket and handed it back to her. She groaned in happiness as she took it and stuffed the chicken in her mouth.

"So let me get this straight," she said after she swallowed and wiped her mouth on the hem of her shirt. "It's not okay for your wife, albeit not your legal wife, to travel with you. But it is okay for you travel with a young male lover."

"That's about it," he told her, he tensed at the thought. She hugged his middle as their mount picked up in speed. "But it was either that or you were going to live at my grandmother's as her plaything."

"What?" Katara asked, a sense of disgust filled her.

"It's very common for older nobles to take young lovers."

"But she was like eighty."

"It happens," Zuko shrugged, but he was repulsed as well. He turned their ride on a road, heading out of Garsai, to the west. They entered a dense wood. She tightened her hold as the darkness of the shade surrounding them.

"How far are we from the coast?"

"At least two days," he told her looking to the sky. "This beast will not be as fast as the shirshu."

Katara nodded then.

They rode through the forest, even after the sun settled and the stars over took the sky. She was dozing behind him when their abrupt stop woke her.

"What is it?" she said sleepily. Rising with Zuko, moreover, the sun all week was making her increasingly tired.

"We'll stop here for the night," he told her as he jumped off the tired beast and pulled Katara down beside him. They unpacked the sleeping sacks and left everything else alone, tying the ostrich horse to a nearby tree. Katara looked absentmindedly at the clearing surrounding them.

Zuko had to practically place his sleep deprived wife in her sack then pulled her into the curve of his body and placed his arm around her middle. He inhaled her scent and smiled. He was asleep in minutes.

A loud shriek came across the still forest that roused them both awake some time later. Zuko immediately grabbed at his side to make sure it wasn't his wife.

Katara was alert however, pulling herself from his grasp and reaching for a canteen of water, the shining liquid was about her in seconds.

"That sounded like a woman," she said sullenly. "It sounded very close."

Zuko pulled himself to his feet, motioning her to follow behind him.

"Stay by my side," he told her as she walked. They made their way through the darkness. Slowly Katara was able to distinguish a small torch being held. The woman screamed once more.

"_Leave her alone_," the voice cried. "_Stop burning her, I'll do whatever you want_."

A low howl was heard then, animalistic in nature.

"_Please_!" the woman cried again.

"_Tell us where the Firelord and the Princess are_."

"_I told you, I don't know_."

"June!" Katara whispered urgently, stepping forwards towards the commotion. Zuko held her firmly as they inched closer. Zuko counted the pirates quietly, six total, counting Captain Keion. The old salt had June tied to a tree. Nyla tied to the ground with nets, her tongue slashing out wildly. Katara could smell the animal's burnt flesh. She heard it whimpering in pain.

The pirate holding the torch jabbed it at the shirshu once more, hitting her eyes with the flame.

"Stop it," June cried, tears running down her bruised face. But the man did not; he became so irate at the beasts growling that he pulled out his sword and stabbed into its side.

"Or what?" the captain asked her. "If you cooperate we'll put your pet out of its misery now. If not, we'll make sure she doesn't die till morning."

Katara felt Zuko's tension increase. He stood from their hiding place in the bushes and stepped into the clearing. Grabbing the dao swords from his back, he stabbed the pirate closest to them and made his way over to the captain.

"Release her," he yelled, pointing a sword at the man. The captain broke a smile, but this only angered the Firelord farther, taking a breath he engulfed his swords in flames.

Meanwhile Katara edged around the group till she reached the tree June was tied to. The woman had bruises on her face and arms, Katara shuddered to think what other injuries she might have obtained from those vile men.

She turned back to her husband who seemed to be in a fit of rage. She had not seen him fight with such intensity in so long. He chased the pirates from the clearing; even Captain Keion retreated, though he cast angry oaths back at Zuko, who set a fireball though the woods after them.

Katara turned to find June at the side of her shirshu, calmly petting the animal's nose. It whimpered in pain as it tried to stand, but failed. Katara pulled water from the air, grass and trees, as much as she could, she brought it to her and placed her hands over Nyla's wounds.

"She's lost so much blood," she whispered to June. The woman had tears running down her face as she hugged Nyla's neck. "There's nothing more I can do."

June nodded slowly. Reaching up she pulled a small bag from her saddle and took out a leafy plant.

"Jir?" Zuko said aloud in slight surprise. Katara cast him a curious glance. "It's a poison," he whispered to her.

June gently fed the shirshu the plant. Nyla looked into her owner's eyes; scared, questionable glances that made Katara want to weep.

They stood in silence as Nyla's breathing slowed, till she hardly moved at all. A swift breeze came over the clearing and Katara knew the animal's spirit had left.

June did not break down and weep, she did not lash out in anger either. She just stood in silence and bid her friend farewell.

"I don't want her to be buried," she told Zuko after she had removed the saddle from Nyla's back.

The Firelord nodded. Breathing deeply he released his flame. As he engulfed the body of the animal entirely, a small tear drifted down his cheek.

/_Hmm. This chapter felt a bit rushed, I guess I'm just eager to get them back to the Firenation, their going to run into a bit more trouble before that though. I have absolutly nothing against Nyla and felt bad for killing her, but it was necessary... but still sad. Zuko was crying at the end, I think he liked the shirshu, it ceratinly helped him a great deal in the past. Read and Review please... it's getting towards the end of the story, I could use the support!/_


	16. Unwelcome Acquaintances

/_Content warning: this chapter is definitly rated M for a reason._

Chapter Sixteen- Unwelcome Acquaintances

Aang followed Toph as she led him to the Fire Princess's rooms.

"Are you sure we should be disturbing her?"

"She said it was okay," Toph told him as she walked past a burly guard at the door and knocked.

"Come in," was the muffled reply on the other side.

They found her in the middle of her bed, tangled in the sheets, struggling to pull her leg free and whimpering at the same time. In a last ditch effort she pulled her entire body up and then proceeded to tumble to the floor on the other side. Toph had a confused expression on her face as she could not see the girl, and Aang ran forward, bending down to pick her up.

Azula gasped harshly at his contact, leaning back with a fearful look in her eye.

"No," she cried shaking her head. She tried to back away from him but fell on her bum leg, then grabbed her sides in pain. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Aang looked at her a moment, trying to decipher her strange behavior, then understanding dawned on him. "What do you remember?"

Tears flowed freely down her face as she looked at him.

"Blue light and agony. You were writhing in pain and then you fell, "she brought her hands to her eyes so she did not look at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Anything else?" Aang pressed and she shook her head roughly, peeking through her fingers.

Toph stepped forward and pulled him back a step. "She's telling the truth."

"I know," he said, fists clenched at his side. He released his tension then and placed a hand on Azula's arm. "I forgive you."

"What?" Azula and Toph asked in unison.

"I forgive you," he said once more. "You aren't that person anymore, and even if you gain more of your memory back, I don't think you will be that person again."

"Really?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, really. Forgiveness is pretty much a requirement of monks."

"Oh," Azula said then, still confused, but happy.

"Wow," Toph told him, she had a look that contained her surprise and approval. She whistled then, to break the momentary silence. "Well, before all that happened, I wanted to ask you a question Azula."

"And what is that?" she asked Toph as Aang sat her back on the bed and pulled the sheets from her legs.

"Do you remember how to Firebend?"

"No," she answered. "And I'm not even sure I want to, after all the horrible things I've done."

"But bending is a part of you; it always will be a part of you. Remember what happened at tea with your uncle," Toph said. "You at least need to learn to control it."

Aang jerked her aside after that, whispering in her ear, "_You're meddling, it's not your decision to make, if anyone should decide it's Zuko._"

"No, her bending belongs to her," Toph said aloud. "And besides Zuko isn't here."

Aang frowned.

"Do you want her to burn down the palace because she doesn't know how to control her fire?"

"No," he answered grumpily.

"Then we'll have to have her learn, won't we?" Toph said, sensing victory.

"I don't want to learn," Azula said at once.

"What?" they both turned to her.

"You said it was my decision," she told Toph. "I don't want to be a firebender."

"But everyone wants to be a bender," Toph said in disbelief.

"Not me," the girl replied stubbornly.

"Well, you at least have to learn control of your movements," Aang added. Toph gave him a brilliant smile.

"I don't know," Azula gave them both meaningful looks, her golden eyes then rested on Aang. "Who would teach me?"

"Not him," Toph said knowing who Azula was looking at. "Iroh should teach you."

"Uncle?"

"Yes, he taught Zuko, he should teach you as well," Aang said agreeing. He finally realized where Toph was going with this. Iroh would agree and also help sway Zuko once he returned.

"Do you think he'll want to teach me?"

"We'll have to ask him," Toph said. "We have some other questions for him as well."

/

They did not sleep that night, Katara and Zuko. They comforted June the best they could and tried to get her to accompany them but she refused.

"June, please come with us, back to the Firenation," Katara said to the woman who was hastily assembling her belongings from Nyla's saddle into a makeshift backpack. This included her whip, bow and quiver, clothing and a small pair of daggers. June had told her days before that she had been proficient with knives before inheriting the shirshu.

"Thank you for your help," she said to them as she headed into the woods, the same direction the pirates had taken. "Goodbye."

Katara felt tears flowing down her cheeks. They had been falling since her husband cremated the shirshu an hour before. She watched June disappear into the night. Silently they walked back through the woods to their modest campsite. Zuko laid her down and held her until her weeping ceased.

Katara listened to his breathing, waiting for it to slow, waiting for the rhythm to put her to sleep, but it did not come.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her, reading her thoughts.

"No," she leaned on an elbow and looked into his exhausted face. She was sure hers was just as tired. "Should we just leave now?"

Answering her he got up and packed their blanket back in the bag. She stood, grabbing the rest of their belongings, and mounted the ostrich horse. Zuko jumped up behind her and they were off.

The woods sped by, they rode through the night and into the morning. The afternoon led them into a small town near the sea. The faintest smell of salt was in the air and Katara felt her limbs tighten at being so near the ocean once more.

Zuko led them to a small hut on the top of the hill, its red roof called to them. Katara resumed her role as his servant following closely behind. They entered the structure without knocking, surprising a dozing Firenation soldier and causing him to fall out of his chair. He got up in a huff, straightening his uniform and cursing.

"What's the big idea—," he started, and then his mouth gaped open at the sight of Zuko. Even in his shabby clothes and unshaven face, he was still the most recognizable man in the Firenation. The soldier dove to the floor.

"Forgive me Firelord," he said apologetically.

"We need a ship to the Firenation," he said, Katara shuddered at his commanding voice.

"Sir?" he asked confused. "What happened to the crown vessel?" he asked the floor boards.

"Four days ago the ship was captured by pirates, and towed into a port west of Garsai. We managed to escape and I knew this was the closest outpost," Zuko took a breath. "We need to get back to the Firenation, does that explanation suffice?"

The man was confused by his derisive tone. "What?"

"Get to your feet," he barked and Katara jumped again. Zuko was clearly losing his patience. "Soldier, what is your name?"

The terrified man stood, still avoiding the Firelord's eyes.

"Gi, Sir," he said. "Firelord, please, will you stay in my home while the vessel is prepared, you and the watertribesman," he motioned to Katara, who quickly ran her hands over her attire. She made sure her hair was still placed back. Zuko gave a firm nod.

"You look fine," Zuko muttered to her, the remains of his temper slowly leaving his tone and she shot him an annoyed glance. Ignoring that, he took the end of her braid in his hand and played with her chestnut hair, turning it in his fingers. She caught his intent gaze, surprised by the hunger that she found there, and shuddered lightly. He smirked then and continued to toy with her braid.

"Ahem," the man before them cleared his throat, shooting bewildered glances at the Firelord and his servant. Katara blushed crimson. He stared a moment, then hesitantly made his way over to the door behind them. "If you will follow me, Sir."

Zuko nodded for him to continue and the door was opened swiftly. They walked down the path next to the hut, leading them just shy of the beach and to a medium sized structure with a Firenation insignia on its door. Katara leaned to his ear and asked a question that had been on her mind since they had arrived to the coast.

"I thought you told your grandmother, it was only civilians, not Firenation soldiers that you kept in the Earth Kingdom?" her voice was tired and weak. As soon as they entered the ship she fully intended on the sleeping the entire journey. She had never been so weary in all her days traveling.

"Soldier Gi, is not exactly a soldier. He is not a firebender like the rest. I send men like him, who still wish to serve, to outside lands. The Earthkingdom sees it as less of a threat, but we still have Firenation eyes and ears in places they need to be," they had slowed slightly and allowed Gi to be several steps ahead of him. "So sometimes we refer to those people as civilians."

"Like Sokka," Katara said, but she frowned. Some humor glittered in Zuko's eye.

"Sort of," he replied, knowing his friend would be in tears if he was ever called that. "Still I think you should stick to Warrior Prince. Your brother is very sensitive."

"He's your brother now too," she reminded. "You're allowed to tease him as much as I do."

"He's going to kill me when he finds out about us," Zuko said after a moment. They reached the door and Gi led them to a sitting room of considerable size.

"Maybe," Katara said thoughtfully. "Though sometimes I think he loves you more than me, so he might be pleased beyond relief."

That made Zuko smile; he had a distant look then, as if remembering Sokka fondly.

In that moment Katara wondered how Aang would react to their unexpected news and she was suddenly struck by overwhelming fear. They would be back in the Firenation in a matter of days and Zuko had told her that Aang was still there, waiting for his return. She had tried to think of what she wanted to say, how she was going to gently break the news to her very first boyfriend. But each time she started thinking in that direction her thoughts betrayed her, drifting over to Zuko and she would momentarily find herself lost in a memory they had shared in the past weeks.

Katara watched her husband interact kindly with the lady of the house, while still keeping a firm hand with Gi. It was odd to see Zuko in such a setting, as the Lord of an entire nation. He had a commanding presence and it seemed so familiar to her.

It did not remind her of Sokka, who seemed to go into hysterics in front of a group. Nor Aang, who had confidence, but not the ability to instill fear in a man by speaking two words (maybe by going into the avatar state). It was not Zuko's father; Ozai had been cold and cruel. No, of all the men in her life, Katara supposed Zuko led much like her father did. And that was not an altogether terrible thing.

Katara came to realize that when she had told Zuko, the night before their ceremony in the Southern Watertribe, that she did not know him, she had been very mistaken. She knew that he was passionate, steadfast, faithful, and he was even willing to die trying to protect her. What scared her before was the intensity that he presented to her, and what scared her now was that she was beginning to feel the same for him. Was that not what they had promised one another, in the marriage of Tui and La? He would sacrifice anything for her and she would choose him before all others. Katara knew she would do anything for Zuko, he was her first priority, and she knew she could not fight that reasoning, however mad it seemed. She loved him.

Katara could not help but smile as she glanced around the room. It had emptied as she mused over her situation. Zuko stood at the door, beckoning her with his hand.

"Katara," he called softly, not wanting to speak her name too loudly. "Come, Gi has offered us a room to rest."

"Of course," she said, following him closely. Inside her head she was whooping for joy. Perhaps she could have Zuko request a bath, it had been two days. Her daily bathing routine had suffered lately, something she planned on fixing once she arrived to her new home.

They were led to a spare room of considerable size. Lady Gi bowed to Zuko then thrust fresh clothing into Katara's arms, ignoring the young servant's protests.

"I like them," Zuko announced once they were in the room, he grinned ear to ear. "I'll have to remember to invest more money into our outposts."

"Or remove them back to the Firenation."

"What?" Zuko asked, not expecting the harshness in her tone. He turned to face her but found her expression blank.

"This outpost is a bad idea Zuko," she started. Spotting a tub with water on the other side of the room, she walked towards it, slipping the dirty fabric from her body. Zuko coughed when she stood before him in only the dark binding that he had used to cover her breasts. "The presence in another nation is wrong and you know it. This is the sort of thing that started the war."

"I'm not interested in owning any earth kingdom territory," he said, slightly taken aback. The black fabric covering her chest fell to the floor. "How can you think that of me?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, your actions are quite clear," Katara said as she stepped in the tub. Zuko was suddenly struck with overwhelming desire for his wife's nude form and the anger from her words filling his limbs. "Who chose to send him here then, does your uncle know?"

"My uncle isn't Firelord, I am," he said angrily, raising his voice. "What my advisors and I choose to do with the Firenation and her safety is none of his concern."

"What's next then?" she asked him, scrubbing her skin fiercely with a small cloth. "Will you send an envoy to the Northern Watertribe?"

"Katara," he growled, but it turned into a groan as she rose from the water. It must have been cold, goose bumps covered her entire body, and certain areas were more noticeable than others. He grew hard at the sight of her.

"I'll be honest Zuko, I expected much more than this, especially from you," she stood before him; his mouth gaped open at her bluntness. He closed it then, digesting her words. His eyes hardened as well. Seeing that, Katara turned and pulled water from the tub, washing her clothes, and then wringing them dry.

He just stood there, staring at her as she dressed. He expected her to leave the room then, storm out in anger as Mai would have done if someone offended her in such a manner. But she only moved across the room once more, sat down in the bed and began to brush through her thick hair with her fingers.

"Are you going to bathe, surely I didn't make the water that dirty," she said motioning to the tub. He stared at her questioningly. "What?" she finally asked him, laughing at his odd behavior.

"Your still here," he muttered and stripped his shirt over his head. Katara shuddered unintentionally, but he didn't see it as his back was turned to her; he kicked his boots off and removed his tight black pants.

"Um, yes?"

"We had a fight, I thought you'd storm off or something, but you stayed," He turned then, her actions must have pleased him because he found a warm smile.

Katara shrugged, for four years she stayed with Aang, every time they encountered a relational problem he ran away. She always stayed, waiting. "I don't like to run away from things," she said after a moment.

"Me neither," Zuko sighed. "I wish everyone saw things that way."

"There'd be a lot less hurt feelings, that is for sure," she agreed. Zuko came to her then, forgetting his bath. Katara fully appreciated her husband's naked form; the hard lines of him filled her with desire.

"I'm sorry I upset you," leaning over he kissed her cheek, gently brushing his scar against her soft flesh. "I'll think about a solution on the way home," his tone picked up at the end. Katara knew he was ready to be back in the Firenation.

"Thank you," she said softly. Katara turned her face to meet his lips and they kissed deeply. It wasn't harsh and unyielding, like their many other embraces; it held a much deeper passion, the kind that tended to tie souls to one another.

"Every time we are not like this, I miss you," he whispered fiercely. He kissed his lips down her neck, pressing every inch of his body to hers. She could only sigh, overwhelmed by his love.

"Then hold me," Katara said low. "Never let me go."

"Never," he said. "Never, never, never…" he kept repeating the word as he pushed the robes from her back. Laying her back on the bed, a sense of whole took over her.

They coupled at fast pace. Groping, pressing to one another so that neither knew where one body began and the other ended.

"Faster," she cried, no longer with concern for her volume. Zuko made no move to stifle her moans, as he gently bit her shoulder, increasing their pace. "I love you!"

His heart soared, his body heated and Katara welcomed the warmth. She panted heavily as the light began to overtake her sight, her eyes slipped closed. Zuko looked at her then.

"Katara, open your eyes," he said. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyes snapped open and she met his golden gaze. He was not smirking, or grimacing, he just stared at her in ecstasy. Zuko stopped moving then.

"What?" Katara whimpered, thrusting her hips, he placed his hand on her hips, steadying her.

"I love you."

She flushed then, as he stared at her. Slowly he moved his length out of her; she whimpered again and then moaned as he entered her with excruciating slowness.

"Zuko," she pleaded, needing completion. He kissed her deeply, drinking in her cool mouth, like he was dying of thirst. "Please."

"Now, now Katara," Zuko mumbled into her cheek. He could almost feel her through his scarred flesh. "There's no hurry, we have all afternoon."

Again she tried to raise her hips, but his hold was firm. She grimaced at him, racking her brain for some reasoning she could feed him. Nothing came to mind.

"Anything!" she ground out between her teeth. He slowly began to pull out of her, giving her a curious glance.

"What is that dear?"

"I'll do anything, as long as you let me release," she blushed at her words. Zuko leaned up from her then, and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Anything?" he said after a moment. His gaze grew smoldering.

"Yes," Katara shuddered.

"Do you remember the other night, when I kissed you—," he blushed then, wondering how he was going to manage that request. "Intimately?"

"Yes," she said, heating at the memory of his ardent mouth on her.

"Would you— would you do the same for me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Zuko felt his stomach flip.

Katara pushed him from her and he flipped on his back. She slipped from the bed between his legs and placed a dark hand on each of his thighs. He groaned as he watched her move slowly between him, inches from his stiff flesh. Ever so slowly she bent down and planted a feather light kiss on its tip.

"Ugh," he groaned, taking in her wide blue eyes.

"Like that?" she asked him, widening her eyes in feigned innocence. She had not thought of their current scenario before, but now that she had the opportunity, all sorts of intriguing things popped into her imagination. She opened her mouth wider and slowly took all of him.

"Yes," he hissed loudly, bringing a knuckle to his face and biting back a loud moan. He all but lost it when she sucked gently. Zuko's hands drifted to her hair, loosening the tight braid. He felt so close to his own violent release. "Katara, you have to stop."

Her eyes rose, confused.

"Hnn," he groaned as he tried to pull back from her mouth but she moved her hands to his buttocks. "Katara…I'm going to cum."

Her eyes opened wide in understanding. She pulled away, leaning back on her legs as she watched as his stomach muscles contracted. Zuko pulled her up beside him and kissed her intensely, she felt his warm seed spill onto her stomach.

"Zuko," she muttered into his mouth. "It's my turn."

He looked at her, a glassed over expression in his eyes. He blinked slowly and shook his head. His hand slipped down between her legs and rubbed her curls. Katara bucked her hips wildly.

"I need you inside me," she felt tears from desire running down her face. She was so tired and frustration filled her completely. He thrust a finger inside her, and pressed her sensitive pearl. Katara felt her entire body lift from the bed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she called, repeating the word over and over again.

She peppered his face with kisses, moving her hand down his stomach, willing him to harden once more.

A loud knock came to the door and Zuko groaned loudly. He pushed up from the bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Slipping the pants on in a fluid motion with swiftness that astounded Katara; he jerked his shirt on a second later and pulled the door open a few inches. Katara rolled from the bed onto the floor to be out of sight.

"Yes," he said kindly to a young man.

"Sir, I mean Firelord," the boy began nervously. "My father says that a meal is prepared. We have another guest as well, but we will not partake until you are ready."

A low grumble was heard, the boy's stomach, it caused him to blush lightly.

"I'll be there in just a moment," Zuko said nodding, the boy retreated down the hallway and the Firelord smiled grimly. Knowing his wife would not be pleased.

"Katara," he called sweetly when he found that she was missing from the bed. She stood slowly from behind it.

She came to his side, still gloriously naked and placed a hand on his chest. "What is it?"

"I have to go to dinner," he looked around for the clothes Lady Gi had provided. He changed within seconds, and then dug a knife from their belongings. He settled in front of a small mirror and ran the sharp blade across his cheeks. Zuko pulled his shoulder length hair back and searched for a hair tie.

"Let me," Katara stepped behind him, a slight frown upon her face. She took the tie from her braid and slapped his hands lightly away from his sleek black hair. She pulled it back into a neat half top knot and smiled at her handy work. "You'll have to get another head piece."

"We'll get new ones together," he said as he turned, kissing her cheeks. "Am I presentable?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"I'll be back in a short while. Get dressed and I'll have some food brought to you."

"Alright," he kissed her lightly and headed out the door. The last thing he heard was her loud sigh.

The boy stood at the end of the hallway, silently shuffling his feet on the ground. His head rose and he gave a stiff bow and turned quickly, leading them quickly to the dining room. The screen opened widely to reveal Soldier Gi and his wife. He did not see their guest until he had entered the room. His jaw dropped in shock.

"This is quite a surprise Zuko," the woman said, a pleased sort of smile upon her pale face.

"Hello Mai," he answered.

/

Azula tossed in her sleep.

Her dreams were becoming more vivid and terrifying, the most terrifying aspect, she supposed, was the fact she was sure that it was all events were from her past. She was in the woods, fighting a group of painted female warriors. She stood with two other girls; they fought fiercely, but were no strong enough to overcome the Fire princess and her friends. The vision shifted then, revealing a long hallway. She looked to her left and right, at her companions, they had taken the paint from the warriors, and she supposed she was like that as well. More scenes flashed before her eyes with increasing speed, a group of men in black and green kneeling before her swearing loyalty. Fire spreading through the streets of a stone city. The face of a scarred teen, horror in his eyes as she had an older man arrested. A long journey by ship. The Firenation palace she stayed in now. A tall handsome man with dark hair, patting her shoulder, praising her. A prison, her companions betraying her. A large stone temple, a sky full of black airships, raining fire on a lone man, the same scarred young man that held so much hatred in his face. A coronation not to be. A duel with the scarred man. Agni Kai. Blue eyes. Ice. Fire and darkness. Years of darkness and a lone blue flame. She woke in a cold sweat.

She remembered everything. Her anger, her madness. She longed to weep at her failure.

More thoughts came. Escaping from prison. Her mother, she hadn't seen her in so long, didn't even recognize her voice and her face had been hidden. The fall in the river that had left her so incapacitated.

She truly knew her name in that moment. "Azula," she said aloud. Yes, that was her name. She was second in line to the throne, after Zuko.

So Zuko had married the water bender that had brought her defeat. She knew she should feel anger, but she just felt confusion. Iroh's trust confused her, as did the Avatar's. She was deadly, right? She could not be trusted before, yet they seemed to do so completely now.

What now? She thought. Should she flee, stay? Confront Zuko? He would defeat her, she was years out of practice with her bending and he had the power of the Firenation behind him. She had her mother here; her uncle seemed to love her. Would Zuko place her back at the Boiling Rock? Did she even want to harm her brother anymore?

Azula moved her head to her hands, thoughts clouding her mind. She needed time to figure out what she should do. She would assume her amnesia for a while, till she was well enough to create a plan and make her escape. She still wasn't sure she wanted to stay in the Firenation. She knew nothing but hatred before. And now, the actions of those around her were far too confusing.

The dim lights in her room bothered her, so she breathed deeply and caused the flames to grow. She had her bending back as well, though she remembered that the fire never really left her, just the knowledge to manipulate it.

She jumped when a movement across the room caught her eyes. Two old women emerged quietly from the corner. Azula was sure they had not been there before she went to sleep. She knew their names, and it hurt her mind that she hadn't before that moment. She would not speak those names however; she wished to keep her secret.

"What do you want?" she asked, Lo and Lee, she added silently.

"To serve you lady," they spoke quietly and even more eerily, at the same time.

"How?"

"To help you gain your powers back," said the woman on the left.

"—and take your rightful place," the other finished.

"What is my place?" she asked not only them, but herself. It was time Azula decided what she wanted on her own. "I think you should leave my rooms. I'm tired and I want to be alone."

"As you wish," they said together. "We'll be around when you are ready."

"Fine, fine," Azula said, flipping her tired arm to the door. She waited till the old twins left to lie back down. Her frustrated tears flowed freely after that. It seemed that she would never be free of such influence. How did Zuko ever manage to make it through?

_/End of chapter sixteen…Sorry it took so long to update. I had to think long and hard how I wanted to end this story, how to make it seem realistic, as far off as it is from the reality of the actual show now. Hope everybody still remembers the story. As for the lemon, lol, I don't even know, I guess that's why I moved the rating up to M, right? Something tells me that most of you all don't mind it too much._

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far, I think the last few chapters have gotten the most reviews and I really appreciated it, it really makes me want to finish the story all the more. So read and review, you all know the drill!_

_/Avatar is not my property, but Bryke and Nick's. This is fanfiction so its not thieving!/_


	17. Confrontation: Take One

Chapter Seventeen- Confrontation: Take One

"It's such a happy coincidence that I am returning home on the same day, Is it not Firelord?" Mai asked him kindly.

Zuko was often a man of few words, but never before in his life had he been unable to conjure even a sentence to speak to her.

In his twisted logic he assumed he and Katara would arrive back in the Firenation, he would declare her as his wife and Consort, and Mai would hear by proclamation. Looking at her across the table he now knew that would be impossible. She just stared at him, with apology on her face. Zuko recognized the glimmer in her eye as well; it was the same she held the first time she kissed him.

_Not good_, he thought. Apparently she assumed their chance meeting was a tell tale sign of another reconciliation.

"When will the ship be ready to make way?" he asked suddenly, Mai batted her eyelashes, causing Zuko to swallow air.

"As soon as we finish the meal, Firelord," Gi answered, looking nervous once more.

"The meal is finished then," Zuko said quickly, exiting the room. He was trying to decide how he would tell his wife of Mai's sudden arrival, when a pale hand caught his arm.

"Zuko," Mai said softly, they had stopped just shy of his door. To his dismay it opened slowly, Katara must have been roused by their arrival. Not knowing what to do, the Firelord swung his ex girlfriend and pressed her against a nearby column, so that his wife could see who had his attention.

He saw her small tan face peek out the door, her blue eyes widening at the sight of the other woman. Zuko gave her a pleading look, so she nodded and ducked back in the room without another word.

Mai, on the other hand, was highly encouraged by his sudden movement; pressing her body closer to his, she leaned and placed a steamy kiss upon his lips.

"I missed you so much," she muttered into his mouth. Zuko leaned back with a grimace, untangling his limbs with hers. He stepped back and straightened his dark tunic.

"Mai, we can't" he said simply, hoping that answer would suffice.

"There's no one here," she told him, moving closer. He looked into her black eyes and alabaster cheeks, so different from Katara. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought of his wife, how they had spent their afternoon. "No one will know."

He raised his good eyebrow at her words; she cast a shy glance at the bedroom door. In the past, Zuko was always the one to encourage intimacy between them. Yes, she would kiss and touch him lightly, but nothing more, in short, Mai was a tease.

"Huh?" he managed.

"I'm ready Zuko, to take the next step," his jaw dropped. "I don't care about the wedding anymore, I just want you," she finished seductively.

Zuko bit his lip, knowing his wife was probably listening on the other side of the door.

"Oh," he said, taking a hand and placing it behind his head. "Listen Mai, something has happened…" he started, but lost his thoughts as she leaned forward and kissed his ear. He placed hands on her arms to remove her when she whispered just what exactly she wanted to do to him.

Zuko groaned.

The bedroom door opened a second later and Katara emerged with fire in her eyes.

"What do you think you doing?" Katara yelled.

Mai looked from Katara to Zuko, who had managed to back up three feet away from the noblewoman in the second it took Katara to approach them.

"What is she doing here?" she shrieked at the Firelord, who was taking deep breathes and trying to remain calm.

"Katara is…she is…"

"I'm his wife, so back off," Katara poked the taller girl in her chest. Mai squinted her eyes in anger.

"What?" she threw out a laugh. "Zuko isn't married, I would have heard. You're delusional," she poked the water bender right back, causing Katara to step back.

"I'll show you delusional," Katara said, pushing her roughly. Zuko stepped between them then, catching Katara around the waist as she swung her arms violently.

Mai had her hands at her sides and suddenly Zuko wondered if she still carried her senbon with her. He shielded Katara behind him and met Mai's cynical gaze.

"We wed in the Southern Watertribe; I plan on making it official once we arrive home. Hence my haste at departing from the Earth Kingdom," he finished. Katara was taking deep angry breaths at his back.

"Why?" Mai's smile fell and tears brimmed in her eyes. "Why her?"

"Why not?" Katara seethed, Zuko held a hand back and gripped her arm tightly, silencing her.

"I love her, and with her I can truly be myself," he said simply. He felt Katara's anger leave after that and she hugged his middle, resting a tear stained cheek on his shoulder blades.

"I love you too," Katara whispered lightly, so only he could hear. It caused him to smile.

"But I loved you," Mai argued. "I wanted to marry you and bear your children. I was supposed to be Fire Lady," she clenched her mouth closed after that last statement and Zuko's eyes narrowed. All three stood in silence for a moment.

"I see," he said coldly, realization striking him in that moment. "I wonder how long you harbored that desire. Did you ever truly want my person, or has it always been my title that appealed to you?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "Zuko, I—," she started, but he held up a hand.

"Your constant leaving, your pressure to be wed and the alienation of my friends and those I cared about," he listed her offences of his hand. "Has sealed your fate. I'm very sorry Mai, that we wasted four years of our lives on this," he motioned his hand between them.

Her tears flowed freely, and Katara moved from behind him, a sympathetic frown upon her face. She laced her hand down his sleeve and intertwined her fingers between his. That was the moment he usually let his guilt overtake him and he would take Mai in his arms, but he could not, his arms were permanently occupied.

To his amazement Mai's tears ceased flowing and she straightened her shoulders diplomatically.

"Fine," she said, giving them both cold glances. She turned from the couple and walked to the end of the hallway. "I'll see you on the vessel, my Lord," she added bowing.

Zuko turned to Katara, smiling at her still in her boy attire, but her long hair flowing freely. She was still frowning as she watched Mai leave. He gently raised her chin so that their eyes met.

"She's traveling to the Firenation with us?"

"Yes," Zuko sighed as he pulled her into a brief kiss. Katara growled angrily and Zuko was slightly intrigued by her jealousy. He gave her a knowing smile as they entered the dimly lit room, and they had no lanterns lit. The night was approaching and they needed to gather their belongings to leave that evening.

"I do not approve," she said sharply.

"I know," he said. "It's her country as well," he replied, reasoning.

"And you should know, we've never had a civil word between us, the four times I was in the same room with her," she added throwing their clothes on the bed as he sent a flame across the room, striking a lamp. "What did you ever see in her, anyway?"

"Well," he started, not knowing if her question was rhetorical. "She can be very kind and sweet. And sometimes, when she would get angry, she would get this spark in her eye that was magnetic."

"What else?" Katara pressed her eyes curious at his openness.

"Well, she can…" he trailed off, deciding against his next statement.

"What?" Katara laughed at his shyness.

"She's a great kisser."

"Hmm."

"Well, you asked," he said exasperated. Katara continued to pinch her mouth.

"What about me?" she asked a minute later.

"You're amazing," he told her. "Beautiful, Kind, funny, brave, honest, and loving. Your eyes are my favorite color, or perhaps I love blue because that is your eye color. I can't really decide," he took her into his arms. "I hunger for you. I burn for only you."

"No, not that," she said pouting her lips. "Am I a good kisser?"

He looked at her then, and started to laugh. Sometimes she puzzled him beyond comprehension.

"You're good at everything," he said, trailing kisses along her jaw, she smiled. "Especially kissing."

She folded her arms around his neck as he moved down to her collar bone.

"What about me?" he asked her. Katara looked thoughtful and didn't answer immediately. "Having trouble deciding?"

She shrugged.

"Just how many boys have you kissed?" he asked, anger slipping into his voice. She pulled her hand out and counted on her fingers. "Katara!"

"Five," she said it as if she wasn't entirely sure.

"Who are they?" he demanded and she gave him a questionable look, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aang, of course," she started, numbering off. "Kef, Haru, Jet, and You."

"Jet," he grimaced. "He was older than me," Zuko exclaimed. "And Haru, gross Katara."

"What's wrong with Haru?" she wrinkled her nose. Zuko just shook his head. "What about you?"

Zuko looked shy then; he muttered something then turned away.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Three," he said quietly.

Katara nodded then, so she had more experience in the department. So that meant her, Mai, and…

"Who is the third?" she asked calmly.

"A girl named Jin, from the lower ring of Ba Sing Se," he gave a slight smile at the memory.

"Was she your first kiss?" Katara asked suddenly.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No," he said quietly. Katara's eyes widened. If what Mai said in the hallway was true that meant—

"Was I your first?" she asked, smiling brilliantly.

Zuko, her husband, the Firelord, flushed a deep scarlet. "Yes."

"Really?" she asked, throwing her arms around his neck. "But you seemed so experienced," she blushed just as deep as he did. "You could have told me."

"I was embarrassed," he said into her neck, kissing her lightly. "As for my knowledge on the subject, don't forget I traveled on a ship for four years with randy sailors."

Katara giggled. Another thought came to her and she buried her face in his neck.

"But you said, the first time, that I was the best you'd ever had, that our passion was the greatest you had known. That's not much of a compliment knowing I was the only one."

Zuko gave her a shy smile, "You were my first woman."

"What?" she was confused, "A boy?"

"No, no," he said quickly, a disgusted look upon his face. He sat her down on the bed so that she could concentrate on what he was saying. "By myself," he raised his good brow, willing her to understand so that she would need no further explanation.

"Huh?"

"Katara, have you ever given yourself favors?"

"No," she said, then her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh," she blushed. "That makes sense."

They were both silent a moment. Katara ventured a look into his golden eyes.

"Did you do it often?" she asked, breaking the quiet, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Well," it was Zuko's turn to blush. "I haven't needed to for a while and when I did it was few and far between. And mostly to alleviate stress," he added on the end.

Katara was thoughtful for a moment, and then she recalled his earlier question. "I thought only boys could do that."

"Kat," he said, trying out a nickname for her, it caused her to smile. "I'll show you sometime."

That caused Katara to go red in the face. Zuko chuckled lightly, grabbing her hand and their bags as they headed out the door.

They were walking on the dock when Katara cleared her throat and spoke once more.

"Since Mai's traveling with us, do I still have to dress like a boy?"

"Hmm," Zuko rubbed his chin at the thought. "You want her as your chaperone?"

"Um, no," she nearly yelled.

"Because it's in my power to command her to do it," he told her. "But we wouldn't be able to share a room on the ship."

Katara weighed her options, she really wanted to remove her bindings and bathe properly. Yet couldn't Zuko do the very same once they arrived in their room aboard?

"I guess I can stay a boy a bit longer," she said with a shy grin. Zuko highly approved and roamed his hand down her back resting it squarely over her rump. She shivered in pleasure as he squeezed her lightly.

"Don't worry," he told her after he removed his hand a moment later. "We'll be home in a matter of days."

Katara smiled, keeping her grimace to herself. He had used the _word_ again. She would not tell Zuko, but his reference to the Firenation as home still bothered her a bit. To her, home was far to the south, covered in ice. She supposed it was just going to take some getting used to.

/

Aang watched as General Iroh led Azula through her basic forms, a soft smile found his lips.

He and Toph had spoken to Iroh the night before.He had immediately agreed to train his niece. However, the man did not crumble under their questioning gaze. Toph had managed to detect a few lies. His feelings for Princess Ursa ran very deep, both teens knew that, and for some reason they just accepted it.

Toph had asked him later if he thought Iroh could be Zuko's father, it was possible that they had been involved for that long. Aang finally told her that as much as they wanted to know, again, that was something the Firelord should hear first. Zuko would probably be overwhelmed just by the arrival of his mother.

The Avatar scratched his head in bewilderment. Aang knew his friend's temperament; he knew how he longed for a mother, only to have that opportunity withheld from him by his father for so long. Ozai's death was still a mystery. Before, Iroh had been pressed to discover the murderer, until he located his niece and Ursa. And the older Fire Princess, at times she could be all types of kindness, and then at others she was as cold as the South Pole. The family that was before him the garden was so perplexing, he wondered if he would ever sort through all of their half truths and utter lies.

Aang grimaced as his thoughts of the South Pole led him to Katara. Toph had reminded him the night before that he needed to contact her and explain his actions. He had been cold and cruel. Katara was a young woman with feelings, some that she could not control. He missed her, he truly did. She was his best friend, had been his companion for so long. Guilt filled him at how he left her in Gaoling. He finally caved to Toph's pressure and agreed to send Katara an apology.

His earthbending master had smiled while patting his arm and moved to place a small kiss on his cheek. Not thinking, he turned a fraction farther so that their lips met in a soft kiss. She sighed as she pulled away, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"What happened to just friends?" she had asked, the darkness of her room caused him to see with just the light from the hallway, her face took on a whole other level of smoothness. He retreated a few steps, slightly saddened by her reaction.

"Night."

She didn't answer him.

Aang found himself jerked back into the present by a frustrated growl from Azula.

"Patience Princess," Iroh said slowly, throwing a raised brow in Ursa's direction. She was only a few yards away, slowly dipping her palm into the turtleduck pond. "You are doing very well, you do not want to over exert yourself."

Aang watched her repeat the set. She was still injured, though Iroh had shared that her ribs were practically healed. She now wore a large brace from her ankle all the way up to her thigh. He wondered how she was standing, let alone bending with accuracy he had not expected.

She was remembering more of her past by the hour. He could tell by the anguish that was in her eyes. She would turn a corner in her room, catch her eye on something familiar and then remember. Toph said the girl had broken into tears in the bath house, preparing to get her hair washed.

"Ugh," Azula muttered once more, as she stumbled to the side. A red spark rested in her hand but she could muster no more. Iroh steadied her as Aang made his way to her.

"Try this one Azula; I altered it to fit in more with my air bending techniques."

He proceeded to wrap his hands around his head, and then pushed outward with his fists, instead of an open hand that would have caused a gust of wind. The fire spread from his hands a good thirty feet. Iroh clapped loudly.

"Very interesting Avatar Aang," Iroh exclaimed. He thoroughly enjoyed the prospect of combining the elements. _Wasn't that how he learned to redirect lightning_?

Azula mirrored his hands, apparently pleased that she would not have to move her lower body to much. She extended her arms to the fullest extent, and Aang was amazed by the result.

A glorious purple flame emerged; stretching just as far as Aang's bending had reached.

"Wow," Aang muttered turning to Azula. She had a deep frown upon her face.

"It's supposed to be blue," she all but pouted. He had a hard time not laughing at her tone, which sounded much a nine year old girl. A thought sobered him immediately.

"You remember your flame?"

"My visions," Azula said quickly, a guilty look upon her face. "I know what it's supposed to look like."

Aang only nodded then, worry creased his brow. _Just how much and how quickly was Azula remembering her past. And how long did they have until they could convince her to no longer be that person?_

Aang could only nod to her. He supposed he should share his news with his fellow detective.

"I'm going to check on Toph, she usually doesn't sleep this late," he said excusing himself. He bowed deeply to the Firenation royals and headed back indoors.

It was nearly lunch; perhaps she was hiding from him. Had she really been that upset by his kiss? He had not wanted to apologize, he really was not sorry for doing it; it was just one of those impulses that one could not ignore.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of her door, deciding if he should really disturb her. Feeling reckless, he raised his hand to the door anyways, knocking swiftly. After a few moments he listened to hear her moving around, there was no sound. He knocked once more. Nothing.

A nervous feeling found his stomach as he gently opened her door. He walked over to her heavily draped room and opened the curtains, letting the light enter the room.

Turning, Aang smiled at the sight. The girl was curled up on her side, breathing slowly. Her hair was all over the place and her sheets tangled in between her limbs.

"Toph," he called sweetly, making his way to her side, he was tempted to place another soft kiss upon her lips. She still did not stir.

"Toph," he called a bit more firmly. His brow creased. He grabbed her arm and shook her small form. Her eyes remained closed. "Toph, wake up!"

She did not wake. Aang ran his hands along her form, searching for any type of injury; she had no bumps upon her head.

"Guard!" he called in his loudest voice. A moment later a man in red entered the room.

"Yes Avatar Aang," he asked cautiously.

"Call a healer," Aang told him casting a glance back at his friend. He placed a hand upon her brow and let it trail down to her neck. The smallest of punctures was on the left side of her throat, below her ear.

"No," he said aloud, his voice finding darkness he did not know he was capable of. "Poison."

_/_

_A/N Chapter 17. I'm going to do a series of confrontations, since that's what I built up with all that drama and angst. Sorry about Mai's random arrival, but I needed her here so Katara could flip out on her… _

_And Toph, we'll just have to see what happened to her, won't we? _

_Coming up! Katara and Zuko and Mai all arrive back in the Firenation. I have been looking forward to writing this next chapter since I started this story, so yay!!_

_Thanks again for all your reviews, it really does help the writing process, knowing that somebody is actually reading all this! So please read and review some more…. Come on, I said please!_

_BTW- Avatar the Last Airbender…definitely not my property!_


	18. Confrontation: Take Two

Chapter Eighteen- Confrontation: Take Two

Mai was being a bitch. Katara did not like to use that word often; she might have let it slip a few times when referring to Azula, and she had heard it often enough from Sokka when she was particularly moody during her moon cycle, but now there seemed no other word to describe how Mai frustrated her.

The past three days the girl had done everything in her power to work Katara to exhaustion. Her role as Zuko's servant had taken an entirely new light. With her husband absent most of the day, it left her open to be forced to fill Mai's every whim. She drew her baths, brought her meals, and pulled her clothes from the girl's closet. And Mai insisted that she be at beck and call.

The first time she refused, Mai had given her a smirk, excused herself and returned with a young girl, the daughter of one of the sailors. A witness, that's what she had provided. Katara had scowled.

"Lee, this is Muni, she is here to assist you in your chores," Mai had said, stressing the last word. Katara had complied, knowing she didn't want to shame her husband in any way.

Besides, it would only be three days.

Katara thought all of those things over as she hid under the desk in Zuko's room. She was tired and she could not take any more. Each of the previous nights, she had wanted to say something to her husband. Either she had been too exhausted to speak or she had convinced herself that she would obtain much more pleasure torturing the woman once she would become Fire Lady. Katara was sure there was a plethora of washrooms and kitchens in the palace that Mai could work off her harsh actions.

But in the meantime Katara did not move from her hiding place. Zuko should have been returning to their rooms shortly and then she could settle in to bed with him. Her heart jumped at the prospect, of having Zuko touch her again. They had not been intimate since the first evening on the ship. Afterwards they were both just too weary to do anything but hold one another, drifting into deep slumbers. She with her countless chores, and Zuko, who had done nothing but send letters to every corner of the globe, searching for the pirates, scheduling their arrival in the Firenation and mulling over information that his generals had returned.

It seemed he had been out of touch with his job for much too long, Katara had been astounded by the amount of paperwork Zuko did in a day. She had not noticed when they were on the Crown vessel, he tended to work early in the morning, shortly after the sun had risen, and Katara had slept late into the morning. But now she saw how much labor went into her husband's job. The honeymoon was clearly over.

Katara's attention was drawn to the door, through the holes in the ornate desk she saw the knob turn and heard the faint scraping of metal. She smiled at Zuko's arrival, and moved to leave her hiding place, until she heard the deep, but unmistakably feminine voice of Noblewoman Mai.

"Oh Lee," she called, acid dripping from her tongue. She looked around the room, Katara holding her breath. The girl gave up shortly, after checking behind the blinds; Katara expected the woman to leave, but she cleared her throat and sat down upon the bed on the far side of the room.

"_What is she waiting for?"_ Katara muttered under her breath.

Mai smoothed her hands over her skirts, then over the red sheets on the bed, humming quietly and shifting her weight, then crossing her legs.

The door opened quickly and both Mai and Katara jumped. Mai's surprised gasp muffled the noise that Katara made bumping her head on the desk.

Zuko entered the room swiftly, an annoyed expression found his face at the sight of Mai.

"Where's Katara?" he frowned. For a moment she imagined his gaze drifted to the desk, but he turned quickly. Katara thought to come out, but for some reason she could not move her legs. She decided that she needed to hear how Zuko felt about his ex, what he really would say to her if his wife was not present.

"I've no idea," Mai told him, her voice all but purred.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak to you," she began; she patted the space next to her on the bed, but Zuko made no move towards her. Mai pouted lightly. "I'm sorry about the other day. You should know my feelings for you were never false. I do love you."

Zuko nodded, and even Katara had to admit that the young woman had sounded sincere. Mai decided to continue at his silence.

"Did you really think that all our time together was a waste?" she asked him. Katara saw the sadness on her face.

"Mai, I—," he started. He was at a loss, and paced in front of the other woman. He quickly sat down next to her and took her hands. Mai found a smile. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Encouraged by their closeness, Mai leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped by Zuko's strong hands.

"No," he told her quietly. Katara heard her sniffle loudly. "I'm with Katara now."

"I don't understand," she said in a rush. "What does _she_ have that I don't?"

"Don't do this," Zuko told her. "Don't force me to say things that will hurt you."

"I would rather you be honest," she spat.

"Katara is passionate and loving. She's honest to a fault, beautiful in more ways than I can mention. I need her. In a way I've always needed her."

"How long?"

"Sorry?" he looked at her tear strained eyes.

"How long have you had these feelings for her?" Mai placed her head in one of her hands. "Don't lie to me. I know you were intimate with her, even before the wedding."

"That is not true," he said looking away. Katara could tell by his expression that he wished it were true though. "I would never dishonor her in that way, I love her."

"So you said," she cried, much louder this time. Katara could feel the girl's frustration. "I need you Zuko, how could you leave like this, so quickly? I feel as though the ground is crumbling underneath me. I've been your companion for nearly five years, what am I supposed to do now?"

He was silent, clearly contemplating her words. Zuko opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"I don't suppose, I mean—," she blushed and looked into his saddened face. "You could use me as a companion, a concubine?"

"Mai, no," he said calmly. "I'm not that kind of man, only one woman will share my bed, my wife, and I've chosen the one that I'm meant to be with."

With those words he stood from her, relinquishing her other hand. He walked quickly to the door and opened it, motioning her to leave.

"I will not speak with you about this anymore. I apologize for the way I have handled this situation, but you need to understand that we are done," Katara shuddered at the certainty in his voice. "Please do not enter my chambers again."

Mai said nothing, only stopped before him at the door. She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Katara felt her jealousy flare, but stayed in her spot, knowing Mai was saying her farewell. After a moment, the kiss ended and was followed by a swift slap to the Firelord's face. Zuko stared at her in shock as she left, pulling the door closed behind her.

Zuko walked over to the bed and laid back, his body finally releasing his tension.

"You can come out now," he said aloud and Katara jumped in surprise once more. Slowly she scrambled her way from under the desk and sat down next to him on the bed, placing her hands between her knees, a guilty expression on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't apologize, you did nothing wrong," he rolled over and lightly stroked her braid, his hand brushing her spine, it caused her to sigh. "But why were you under the desk?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Mai," Katara decided it was time to fess up. "She has been forcing me to be her personal slave for the past few days, I needed a break."

Zuko scowled. "You should have said something."

"I wanted to deal with it on my own, besides you've been so busy, I didn't want to take you from your work."

"As my wife, you are a part of my family, I will not have any one in my family treated in such a way," he stopped his stroking and wrapped his arms around her middle, forcing her to lie next to him, her lips mere inches from his. "If you wish it, I will punish her."

"No," Katara whispered, weighing the past minutes in her mind. "I think she's been punished enough."

Neither of them said anything. Katara placed a hand on his cheek, where Mai had smacked him. Gently she massaged the red flesh; it contrasted so sharply against his pale skin.

"Thank you for choosing me," she said quietly.

He gave her an astonished look. A small smile found his lips before he pulled her into a firm kiss.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he said breathlessly. Katara thought over his words, and then attacked him with an intense set of kisses. "You are so much more than I deserve."

"Don't say that," she whispered. "I love you, you deserve to be loved Zuko. You deserve to be happy; hopefully you are as happy as you make me."

He pulled her a top of him and she sighed once more. His lips found hers as his hands pulled her shirt from her waist. Slowly he lifted the shirt over her head, seeking her kiss once the fabric was free from her body.

He set her back gently, noticing her legs had managed to circle his waist.

"I really don't like these bindings," he said, gently rubbing her breasts through the dark material. Katara moaned loudly at the pressure of the cloth and his skillfully warmed hands.

"They were your idea."

"I know," he sighed. Sparking his right index finger he pulled it down her front, burning the top layer of fabric. Not wanting to hurt her, he opted then to tear it, straight down the middle. He discarded the dark material to the floor and his palms found her breasts once more. "There, problem solved."

Katara groaned as she bent forward, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. He hissed in enjoyment.

"Do you want me to pleasure you?" she asked huskily and Zuko's eyes widened, he smiled against her mouth. "If you're not too tired."

"What did you have in mind, Kat?"

She bent down, whispering several naughty things in his ear, he groaned at each syllable.

"Well, we've not enough time for the first two," he growled as she trailed kisses up his face, running her tongue along his darkened eye and nibbling on his scarred ear. "The third is nice, but I think the fourth, yes, that is the best choice."

Katara giggled, rolled from his stomach onto the bed. He followed her in a swift movement.

"Not enough time, huh?" she asked as he lowered her pants to her ankles and she kicked them to the floor.

"We're docking in an hour. That's what I originally came to tell you, before all of that happened," Zuko told her as she reached his middle and untied his sash. His borrowed armor was in her way, so she cleared her throat. "What?" he asked. "Oh."

He gave her a sly smile as he leaned back and lifted the black armor from his shoulders. He looked down and noticed his robe was already open. His wife held a smirk that mirrored his own.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" he leaned back over her and rubbed her chest with his, she whimpered. She pushed her hands lower and shoved his pants from his hips, taking care to brush his erection roughly. He hissed as she pulled his shoulders even lower.

"It's been two days," she managed, raising her hips unintentionally. She was reacting purely to her desire. "I've missed you."

He pulled her into a hug, managing to enter her at the same time. He wasn't slow or gentle in his taking of her.

"And how I missed you, love."

Katara felt tears prick her eyes at an overload of emotions. Love, frustration, anger, jealousy, and fear crossed her mind and she surrendered all those feelings over to him. He drank in her tears again, an action that never ceased to cause her pleasure. It was as if he wanted to take all her pain away from her, placing it inside himself.

Minutes later their climax came together, Katara could only remember that happening once before, that they both clenched their muscles at the same time. Usually one of them would reach their release and ultimately send the other over the edge from the sounds of ecstasy. It added to the feeling of oneness between them.

His tired form rest over her and she sighed, soaking in his warmth. He moved to roll off her but she wrapped around his middle and held him there.

"Okay," he said sleepily. "I think I'm going to fall asleep. I don't want to smother you."

"You're so warm though."

He chuckled and rolled to his side, taking her with him and placing his arms around her. Gently he warmed his hands and rubbed her back. They both napped, needing to catch up on sleep they had lost in the past days. Not much later a harsh knock came to their door.

They had arrived back in the Firenation.

/

Aang stared at Toph through red eyes. Her chest was rising, up and down as she took gentle breaths. She had been asleep for two days and as long as she slept, Aang was determined not to take an eye from her.

"Aang," Iroh said, from behind him. The teen raised his hand in recognition, not bothering to turn. "You must sleep, or at least eat something. You will not help Master Toph by making yourself ill."

"Did the healer send word of an antidote?" he asked, ignoring the man's words before.

"No," Iroh said sadly. He moved to Toph's other side and placed a wrinkled hand on hers. Worry creased his brow. Aang stole a glance at the general, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, obviously the older man had not been sleeping well either. "This is most distressing."

Aang grumbled at the man's words. He had time to think things over the past two days. As far as he was concerned he no longer trusted any of the people around him. He decided to speak to Iroh, forcing the man to reveal at least one secret.

"I know about you and Zuko's mother."

Iroh did not react immediately; he did raise his eyebrows in speculation. "I see."

"I'm tired of not knowing what's going on," he spat, taking Toph's hand he managed to jerk his eyes from the earthbender and turned his angry gaze on Iroh. "You know who did this; I want you to tell me this instant."

"I do not know, Avatar," he began and Aang growled in anger. "Toph is very dear to me as well. I would hold the person responsible to the greatest extent of justice."

Aang laughed, a hollow and heavy sound. "Forgive me if I don't believe you...you willingly helped a woman commit adultery. You harbor her here and you give no care to the murderer of your brother, her husband."

"Be careful of your words, Avatar, you do not know everything," Iroh's words found a sharp edge.

"Then enlighten me!" Aang bellowed. "Every single one of you lies with every breath you take. I swear, as messed up as he is, I think Zuko is the only sane member of your family."

Iroh only scowled, and then placed a warm hand upon Toph's brow.

"And stop touching her!" Aang stood and pulled Toph to him, out of the old Princes' reach. He cradled her limp form to his chest. He felt anguished tears brimming in his eyes. "Leave her alone."

He watched as Iroh cringed at his words.

"Just leave," the young Avatar said, his volume reduced to a mere whisper. "Don't come back till you learn to speak the truth."

Iroh stood and walked to the door swiftly. "I came to tell you that my nephew has arrived. He should be in the palace in a few minutes. He requested that you meet him."

"Fine," he answered. Aang reluctantly stood, calling a guard into the room. "What is your name?"

"Chin, Sir."

"You are to watch Master Bei Fong, do not leave her side until I return. Burn anyone other than me that approaches," he said coldly. "If you fail at this you will not begin to comprehend the pain I will bring upon you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he said a fearful expression on his brow. Aang stepped away from the taller man and walked out the door in a huff.

/

Katara smoothed her dress in the palanquin, trying desperately to prepare herself for her first public appearance as Zuko's intended. She nursed her hand, it ached fiercely, though not as much, she assumed, as Mai's face did.

Zuko had sent her to the noblewoman's room, assuring her that Mai was aware that she needed to assist Katara in dressing. Katara felt terrible, knowing that the girl had just been dumped rather harshly. Mai had welcomed her, adding a mocking bow. She entered the girl's small room, which was nearly full from her clothes.

"What color?" Mai seemed bent on using as few words as possible.

"What?"

"Dress," she rolled her eyes. "What color dress?"

"I don't suppose you have blue?"

"You suppose correctly. I hate blue," she added, looking into Katara's eyes.

Katara bit back an insult. "Red then."

Mai opened a trunk and threw a scarlet dress at her. Katara caught it, feeling slightly smug at her quick reflexes.

Katara turned then, slipping the clothes from her body and placing the dress over head. It was much too long, but if she walked carefully, she would not trip. She felt Mai at her back, pulling the ties of the dress, a little more tightly then she would have liked. The whole situation made Katara want to run back to Zuko, Mai's anger rolled of her in waves and Katara felt she would be sick from the hate the other girl bored into her.

"I'm sorry," she decided to tell her. Mai was obviously in a great deal of pain. Katara turned when she released a heavy breath.

"Shut up," she said angrily. "You took everything from me. I may be forced to show Zuko respect, but you, you stupid girl, you will never receive any from me. I hate you," with that Katara felt a hand streak across her face. She had smacked her. "There, now you and Zuko can match. But no kiss for you, I'm afraid; those attentions are reserved for your husband alone."

Katara seethed. There was a basin of water in the corner and she felt the calm liquid about her fist not a moment later.

"You will regret those words," she warned. Mai only smirked and raised her hand to hit her again. Katara was ready for her and swung her wet fist up and knocked the girl square in the jaw. The strength from the water caused the older girl to fall backwards, landing on the floor in a heap. "If you ever touch Zuko again you will regret it."

Mai mumbled something incoherent and Katara grimaced as she spat a white tooth out of her mouth, a little blood came out as well.

"My 'ooth," she cried, cupping her mouth, but not before Katara saw the empty space where her front tooth had been.

Katara choked on a laugh. "Don't mess with me again, or Zuko, for that matter" she added, making her way out the door. Mai had howled angrily at her back.

She had neglected to inform her husband of the exchange, figuring it was best if he was left out. She had told him she would take care of it.

Zuko had remained quiet as they made their way to the palace. Katara saw the familiar red glow of fire as they approached closer, she tensed.

A warm hand found her cold one, gripping her tightly.

"Calm down, Fire Lady," he called her by her title and she tried to smile. Zuko could hardly contain his excitement, Katara felt nausea striking her. She wished for time to slow down, but it did not, if anything things began to move faster.

The curtains of the palanquin were pulled apart, revealing the long courtyard. The same she had run through, fighting Azula and extinguishing the flames that had threatened to reduce the palace before them to ashes. The very place where she and Zuko had shared their first kiss was only a few meters away. She cast him a loving glance, only to find his eyes rested in the very same place. She squeezed his hand. They stayed that way, holding hands as they slowly reached the steps. Stopping at the entrance the doors swung wide as a herald dressed in black and red called to the small crowd within the corridor.

"Presenting Firelord Zuko and his bride. Princess Katara of the Southern Watertribe."

"Don't forget to breathe," he whispered to her. It was funny to her that his own breath caught in that moment. "Mother?" he whispered. Katara followed his gaze to the far side of the room. A lone woman stood near his throne, she was very beautiful and she had tears in her eyes. Zuko pulled Katara forward with him, nearly running as they reached the woman. "Mother," he repeated.

"Hello my son," she said, opening her arms, welcoming him.

Zuko made no move forward, he seemed so confused. Katara realized that to her husband, the situation made absolutely no sense. Feeling that she needed to help him, she pried her hand from his and nudged him forward. He cast her a fearful glance.

"Go," she mouthed with a smile. Zuko could only nod dumbly, like a child he ran to his mother's arms.

"My baby," the woman, Princess Ursa, said as she held her adult son in her arms. He wept unashamedly. "Zuko, shhh…" she told him. Katara felt tears prickling in her own eyes. Guilt washed over her as she felt an instant sting of jealousy, knowing she would never get such a reunion.

She was in the process of wiping the tears from her eyes, when a thin, masculine hand caught her arm.

"Katara?" Aang said. She turned to meet his curious gaze. Anger and confusion was in his eyes, suddenly remorse filled her bones as well. Something else emerged on his face, it was absolute fear.

"Aang, what is it?"

Answering her he pulled her into a tight hug. She thought she saw a tear drift from his grey eye.

"Toph," he said, gritting his teeth. "You need to see her right now."

_/_

_/Okay, so that was chapter 18… I might have gotten a little ahead of myself in my excitement. Maybe it's the culmination of the next few chapters that I'm excited about. But anyways… Katara has arrived to help Toph, you all can breathe again, Toph isn't going to die. She just needed to be silenced. She's much too good a detecting lies._

_One or two more chapters of Confrontation then this story will be resolved…Promises is slowly coming to a close, it makes me kind of sad._

_Next chapter has Zuko dealing with his mother and maybe Azula; Katara will be forced to talk things out with Aang, should be pretty interesting. Hope you all stick with me. Read and Review please!_

_/FYI AtLA is not my property._


	19. Confrontation: Take Three

Chapter Nineteen- Confrontation: Take Three

Katara was afraid to meet his eyes. Instead she concentrated on Toph's pale form, contrasted against the dark crimson sheets the girl looked like a ghost.

"Katara, what's going on?" Aang asked quietly, head in his hands. She thought she heard a sniffle. He had not been so open about his emotions in years, it made her feel curious, and of course, guilty beyond reason. She was not sure if he had heard the herald's proclamation.

"Aang—," she began.

"I feel as though everything is falling apart around me," the despair in his voice was heartbreaking, he choked lightly on his tears. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Aang I know it's sudden, and that I have some explaining to do, but I'm not sorry I married Zuko— I mean marrying him," she paused before delivering the final blow. "I'm in love with him."

Aang's head snapped up, a mixture of annoyance and sadness creased his brow. "I don't care that you married Zuko," he said after taking several deep breaths. "What if she dies? What if I can't tell her how much she means to me?"

"Huh?"

"You love Zuko," he said, a little strained and Katara noted his fists clenched. His face calmed after a moment. "And I love Toph."

It was a proclamation all on its own, and it took Katara's breath away. A small ache formed in her heart, as she could hear the sincerity in his words. She expected yelling and tears on his part about the situation. Katara knew at once that she had wanted Mai's reaction from Aang. Heartbreak.

"I thought you would be upset, or angry," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She suddenly felt so transparent, so she called water forth from a nearby basin and used it to examine Toph.

"I'm upset Katara, but not surprised," his sharpened tone caused her to look back at him again. "You all think that I'm so naïve, that I never know what's going on around me, but I know."

"I never deceived you," she said carefully.

Aang shook his head; the anger was coming out now. "I knew you cared for him, for years you would mutter his name in your sleep. At first I thought it was a friends concern, but later I realized different. At Sokka's wedding you two could hardly stay apart."

Katara opened her mouth and closed it, unable to speak. Slowly she moved her hands up to Toph's neck. The skin was swollen around two small punctures. Ever so slowly she pulled several minuscule splinters from the wound, placed her wet hand over the red skin and breathed deeply, willing the girl to heal from her spirit as well as her heart. The abrasion closed and it caused Toph to sigh, Katara wasn't sure, but she thought she saw some tension leave the earth bender's face.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments. Aang leaned forward, inspecting Katara's work, and then placed a caring hand on Toph's cheek.

"Thank you," he said softly, she wasn't sure if it was for her apology or for healing their friend. "How long do you think this will last?"

"A few days, whatever the poison was it wasn't strong enough to kill, just incapacitate its victim." Katara rested her hand in her lap and looked at the two before her. In that moment she finally grasped that everything would be different. When Aang left to travel the world, she would remain in the Firenation. The weight of her actions was heavy upon her now, and it saddened her immensely.

Aang stood a moment, and then sat down, indecision in his eye. Katara looked him over. His clothes were wrinkled beyond reason and his eyes dark from exhaustion, she wondered how long it had been since he had a meal. As if to answer her his stomach groaned loudly.

"Aang, I'll stay with her, go take care of yourself, eat, rest. I promise I won't leave her side."

The young Avatar smiled grimly. Katara was the only one he trusted with Toph at that moment. He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few hours, no longer," he frowned, hadn't he just left the girl. But Katara gave him a reassuring nod and took her friends hand. Softly she began to sing to Toph, much like she had sung to him when he had been ill in the past. Without another word he left the room.

Katara continued to hold her friends hand, increasing her volume. When the song was finished she brushed the dark hair from Toph's face and frowned.

"Who did this to you Toph?" she murmured.

As if to answer her, Toph's eyes opened for the first time in days.

"Katara…"

/

Zuko sat on the floor next to his mother, his head rest in her lap as she slowly traced the scar upon his face. He did not think in those moments, he only felt. The soothing touch of his mother's fingers upon his cheek was a comfort he had long missed.

They were in his rooms, Ursa sitting on a crimson settee and he was huddled at her feet. How long had he been silent, an hour, maybe two? Finally his thoughts were catching up with his emotions.

"How are you here?" Zuko asked, her humming stopped and he felt her tense.

"It's quite a long story, my heart," she started. He sat up then and searched her golden eyes. She continued. "How much do you know?"

Zuko, despite the joy that filled his heart at his mother's appearance, was immediately filled with suspicion. "Enough," he said warily. "I know about the Earthbending, about Azula and about Father…"

He waited for her expression to fill with remorse, but it did not.

"Your Uncle found us at Ember Island."

"When?" Zuko asked. He stood from the floor, so that he could look down at her.

"About three weeks ago, a few after you departure from the Southern Watertribe. Iroh thought it would be a nice surprise."

Zuko nodded. "Why did you help her escape? She tried to kill me, you know."

"I do know, I was there, I prevented it."

"You were not there four years ago, Katara kept me from dying, not you," his tone grew colder, and his confusion increased.

"No," she stated simply. Finally the regret found her voice. "It was before you left. She entered your chamber and attempted to stab you. I had to force her to leave," she said all this in a rush. "But she's changed now, she's good, you can go see her if you like."

"SHE'S HERE?" he yelled. He paced furiously. "Who would let that crazy bitch anywhere near the palace?!"

"Zuko!" his mother scolded. "She's your sister, your blood. Do not disrespect her so."

"Mother," he said, his words seething. "Your absence caused you to miss out on some very key events in this family. Your husband did this," he motioned violently to his eye. Ursa looked away. Next he was tugging at his armor and ripping his robe open. "And your daughter did this!" the wound on his chest, the lightning scar was still so vivid. Burned forever into his flesh, as it was in his memory. "You'll forgive me if I hold some anger towards Azula."

"She didn't do that, _your_ father made her that way," She said. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but they did nothing to reduce Zuko's rage.

"She had her own mind, I made my choices, and she made hers. Ozai certainly wasn't there the day that she attempted to kill Katara. If I hadn't dove in front of her and absorbed the blow she would have died," he choked on those last words as he straightened his clothes back.

Suddenly his mind was reeling. Azula was somewhere in the palace, Katara was by herself, unprotected. Without another word he turned from the room.

A thin wrist caught his arm. "Zuko, where are you going?" his mother cried, her golden eyes stained red with tears.

"To find my bride. I will not have her alone while my sister walks freely in this house," he stopped once he was in the hallway and found the nearest guard at his door. "Find Princess Azula and detain her immediately."

"Yes Firelord," the man in red gave him a confused glance, but at the fury in the Firelord's eyes he turned and walked briskly down the hall.

"Zuko, don't hurt her, please," Ursa still held his arm; she attempted to meet his gaze, but failed.

"Why didn't you return four years ago?" he asked.

Ursa had no words for him at first, only a grimace that sent chills down his spine. "I had changed," she said simply.

"So have I, mother," without another word he took off in search of Katara.

/

Katara took in her friends words silently, her confusion mounting with each revelation. Azula was there, Ursa and Iroh were having an affair, and Toph had no idea who tried to harm her. The door had never opened. By the time she had woken, they were right next to her. They had such light steps, well trained movements, and she had been knocked unconscious seconds later.

Toph took some shallow breaths when she finished.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Katara only shook her head.

"I'm thankful you're alright," she started. "And I'm wondering what I married into," she blushed when Toph gave her a sly glance.

"So Sparky, huh?"

"Yeah," she could not help but smile. "He's…yeah."

"Was he worth all the trouble?" Toph asked.

"Of course," Katara grinned, foolishly in love. "What about you, running away from home, only to end up in the arms of Aang? He didn't even care about Zuko."

"Hmm, Aang," she closed her foggy eyes for a moment. "He's more hurt then he's letting on, though you should know he expected you to still be pining for him in the south. He held my hand and felt guilty for a week, who knows how long he'll regret the kiss."

"_Kiss_?"

"Last night… well, the last night that I was conscious, he kissed me," she gave Katara an apologetic look.

"Don't," Katara laughed. "I can hardly stake claim to anyone besides Zuko now."

"Good," Toph smiled. Her face seemed thinner to Katara, though she supposed it was the weight lost from not eating properly the past few days.

"How do you feel about him?" Katara asked, all serious then.

"I don't really know," she confessed. "He's like my best friend; I just got out of all that mess with Cuom. I really just want to go on adventures again, I'm not sure if all that love stuff is worth the hassle."

Katara frowned, but did not speak.

"I can hear your disapproval, why don't you just tell me what you want me to do?"

Katara took a hesitant breath. "It's just that Aang really cares for you."

"And I would help him get past your marriage, right? Sorry Katara, I'm not a rebound kind of girl."

"That's not what I meant…"

"I may be sick, but I can still tell you're lying. I'm not saying it will never happen, but he's not ready. Not a week ago he told me he wasn't ready to let you go. It's like the memory of what you had still haunts him. Your perfect in his eyes and I really don't want to compared to that," Toph had to rest a moment.

Katara was speechless, so Toph continued. "But I guess I am going to be his babysitter from now on, we'll be out of your hair as soon as I heal."

"You're going to travel with him."

"Yes," Toph answered and Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're prepared for the gossip, since you won't be wed. You wouldn't believe the things my own grandmother told me, things she thought I was doing."

"I take it Gran Gran isn't too keen on prenuptial relations," the blind girl laughed aloud. "I heard your Dad walked in on you and Zuko. That must have been a riot."

"It all happened really quickly actually. Zuko just declared us engaged, and they all looked at him like he was a savior, taking me as a wife even though I was disgraced," she frowned at the memory. "It hasn't been too bad though, being married to him."

"Well, you were going to do the crime, you just ended up doing the time sooner than expected," Toph said quietly. "I thought you knew that, you've been in prison like three times."

"Twice, Ba Sing Se doesn't count."

"What would you call it then, a first date with Zuko, you two have a real love story, you know that?" she laughed, Katara couldn't help but smile.

"Technically that was our second time alone," she blushed. Though that memory brought back thoughts of the pirates. "We ran into June on our way home." She recounted the whole story, about Zuko's grandmother, the death of the shirshu and the arrival of Mai.

"Do you think June found them? Her need for revenge is understandable."

"I think she did, but part of me hopes she didn't, those are very bad men," Katara shuddered at the memory of the cold knife against her throat.

"So Zuko's my cousin, huh? I hope he knows that means I can walk all over him now, you can't punish family."

"Tell that to Azula," Katara said flatly. "I can't even think of what he'll do when he finds out she's here. He came all the way to the South Pole when he found out she escaped from prison."

"He was crazy about you from the beginning," Toph murmured sleepily. Katara helped the girl scoot the sheets back around her. "Tell me how you knocked out Needles' front teeth again."

"Shush, I feel bad enough as it is for acting like that, I don't want Zuko to know…"

"Don't want Zuko to know what?" her husband said as he entered the room. He was clearly tense; it eased slightly once they met eyes, and then returned as he appraised Toph lying on the bed.

"What happened to you?"

"I felt like a mid evening nap," she said sarcastically. Zuko was not in the mood to joke, so Katara spoke up.

"She was attacked."

"Did Azula do this to you?" he growled, making his way to Katara's side.

"Um, no," she gave him a puzzled grimace. "Didn't your mom tell you what happened?"

"She told me enough," he said. Wearily he sat down in the chair next to Toph's bed and pulled Katara across his lap, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"No one's attacking us this instant," she said pointedly.

"You're not leaving my arms until Azula is shipped back to the Boiling Rock."

Toph's gasp was quite loud. "You can't do that to her, she'll go crazy all over again."

"I can and I will," Zuko said simply. Katara did not argue him in the least, gently she rest her hand over his heart, over his scar. "But what do you mean, again?"

"Azula had an accident on Ember Island; she broke several bones and her memories is scattered, she has definitely changed Zuko. If she hadn't, Iroh wouldn't have trusted her to learn fire bending, again."

"What?" Katara asked. "She forgot her bending," she turned to Zuko who was thinking.

"That doesn't matter, she's still dangerous. How do you know this isn't some kind of trick?" his eyes were bright gold, nearly on fire. "She might be lying, did that cross your minds at all!" he began to breathe out smoke, Katara was forced to lean back from his face.

"We tested her, Aang and me," Toph said, smelling the smoke she began to fan her face. "Zuko, calm down before you suffocate us."

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"She truthfully answered that she had no intention of harming any of us, including you. That she didn't want to be Firelord," Toph recalled the conversation, how it had turned more against Ursa than her confused daughter. "Frankly Azula has been the most honest person in this room."

"What are you talking about Toph?" Katara asked quickly.

"Both of you held emotional affairs for the past four years," she paused waiting for them both to deny it, but neither spoke out. "You all have your secrets, isn't that right Iroh?"

Zuko nearly tossed Katara from his lap at the appearance of his uncle. Iroh stood in the corner, silently listening to their conversation.

"That is quite right, master Toph, but perhaps now is not the best time to reveal such secrets."

Zuko stood holding Katara and set her on the floor before making his way to stand in front of his uncle.

"How could have thought this was okay? Azula is dangerous, I feel like I'm the only sane person here," he yelled, putting his hands to his head. Katara cleared her throat and Zuko gave her a pleading look. "She can't stay here."

"Zuko," Iroh grabbed his arms. "She is your sister. Moreover, she could not help the person she became. Her sickness changed her, cleared her mind. You experienced something quite similar. In Ba Sing Se."

"Don't compare me to her!" he yelled. Iroh took a step back. The man had aged dramatically in the past four years and he shriveled in his nephew's great height.

Katara came to her husband's side and touched his arm gently. Her cold hand made him aware of his posture, how he was leaning over Iroh in the most intimidating way. "Zuko, I agree with you, Azula is dangerous. But if her memory is gone, it would be like punishing a child."

The Firelord met her gaze, and despite how his intensity scared her, she held her ground, hiding her fear and keeping compassion in her eyes.

"What do you suggest Katara?" His anger melted to utter confusion.

"At least meet with her, judge her condition for yourself, and then make a decision."

Zuko looked around the room, to Toph, Iroh, and then back to Katara.

"Alright," he nodded. "Take me to her now."

"There is no need for that, your guards have already placed her in the throne room," Iroh said. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her out the door. He caught a guard and instructed him to bring Toph as well.

Zuko stood on the throne, golden flames erupting behind him as he faced his sister. She sat with her head down, her hands before her with a guard on each side. Toph was not too far from them, against the wall. Katara was placed directly behind Zuko so that Azula had no sight of her. Ursa was behind her daughter, a protective hand on the girl and his Uncle stood next her, it struck Zuko odd that Iroh was holding her other hand.

Katara leaned around Zuko to look at the scene before her. Everyone was utterly exhausted; Ursa's eyes were red from weeping. Toph was about to fall over in weakness. Aang, who had just entered the room and settled against the wall, looked nearly as sick as Toph. It had obviously been a long day for everyone, and Katara tried to figure the time, sometime after midnight, maybe.

Zuko was taking labored breaths, she could tell he contained most of his anger, and she also understood it to a degree. His emotions had been to the extremes in the past week. Fear, anger, passion, bliss; it was exhausting as much as it was vital to their sanity, but so much change at once was nearly too much for the Firelord to handle.

And adding Azula to all of those things, it was a violent combination. To Zuko, his sister stood as the embodiment of all things negative in his life, she represented his father, his shameful actions in the past and betrayal in the darkest sense. In a way, Katara reasoned that he had to keep his distance from her to keep his reason and his judgments from being swayed by her sharp tongue. No words could persuade this opinion, Zuko's determination and stubbornness equaled her own. She knew her husband would show Azula no mercy. With a flick of his wrists he dismissed the guards, they shuffled quickly out the door.

"Speak," he bellowed to Azula. "Explain yourself."

Everyone in the room jumped.

"What do you want her to say?" a voice cried, he was surprised to discover that it was his mother. "Zuko, please, stop this."

"Why do stand behind her, mother? You know the monster that she is, the things she has done."

"Because I love her," she choked out. "Because she is my child."

Zuko took another deep breath, still trying to contain his fury.

"And you Uncle, what is your motivation? You, who always stood behind me, as the most trustworthy person in my life."

"Nephew, think your actions carefully, in the end you will do more harm than good on this present path."

The flames behind the throne grew at Zuko's anger, coupled with his perplexity at his Uncles actions.

Katara felt the hairs on her arms stand up and found Toph's face in clear view. The girl seemed to be staring her down, if that was possible. She was mouthing something.

"Tell him," her mouth formed and Katara managed to pick it up after the third time.

Very carefully she made her way to Zuko's ear; placing a hand on his arm as her cool breath met his scarred flesh.

"Toph said that Iroh and your mother were having an affair, that it's been going on for many years, it's why he is at her side." Zuko's eyes squinted farther at that and another thought came to Katara. "Is it possible that Iroh could be your father?"

"What?!" he yelled aloud. His disbelief turned to Ursa. "Is that true, Mother, were you deceiving my sire?"

"Yes," Iroh and Ursa answered at the same time, but only Iroh continued. "I committed a grave injustice against my brother."

Katara grabbed her husband's arm, knowing the next question would be the hardest to ask.

"Are you— are you my father?"

"No," his mother answered at once. "Iroh was in the Earth Kingdom for two years before you were born."

Zuko nodded then. He met his uncle's gaze and found an apology in Iroh's eyes.

"But he is Azula's father," Ursa sobbed loudly, all eyes in the room turned to her.

"Holy Tui," Katara murmured. She was still breathing cold air onto Zuko, praying it would help him remain calm. Her stomach was beginning to ache, deep in her belly. She supposed it was a feeling of trepidation, her body telling her that the confrontation was going to end badly.

Iroh had turned then, grabbing the taller woman in his arms and holding her tightly.

"My love," he cried. "I suspected, but you never told me otherwise. A daughter…" he trailed off, tears in his eyes as well. He reached down for Azula, but the girl stood then, disbelief in every line of her face.

"I can't believe this," Azula's voice rang clear, much like her brothers had moments before. "I thought that I had been capable of deceit and treachery and that I learned all those things from Ozai. But clearly it runs in my blood, from the two of you," she took several more steps away from her parents. "I don't care what you say, Ozai will always be my father, he was the only one, out of all of you," she pointed around the room, her finger finally resting on Ursa. "That loved me," tears begin to fall freely down her face.

Zuko watched the exchange in silence, instantly he became aware of Katara's rushed words in his ear. In all his bewilderment he hung to her voice, listening intently.

"—that's why Iroh didn't challenge your father when he returned from Ba Sing Se, his guilt about the affair. I suppose that's why he wanted you to be Firelord as well, he knew that you were Ozai's heir and not his own. Your father must have known about Azula and kept her at his side to keep her from Ursa and Iroh. Your mother's guilt must have been unbearable, so she didn't fight it…" she went on and on for several minutes and Zuko agreed with every word. Things began to fall into place rapidly. Motivations for actions long thought to be chance now appeared as how they really were, carefully guarded secrets. After all that, Zuko could only think of one thing. How much Azula resembled Lu Ten.

Finally he reached his decision.

"I assume you memory has returned to you," he addressed Azula, his tone could have frozen Katara's bending water.

"Yes brother," she said gravely, her head bowing in defeat.

"Then tomorrow you will return to the Boiling Rock, to finish out your life sentence."

"NO!" Ursa and Iroh shouted. Form the corner of her eye, Katara saw Toph faint to the floor and Aang pick her up, she assumed the airbender was taking her back to bed.

The flames around Zuko rose higher, and the pain in Katara's stomach increased, she backed against the wall in pain. With all the heat and no water around, she felt as though she was burning alive.

"Zuko…" she called weakly, but he did not hear her.

"It is my judgment," he roared.

Azula found her voice. "You might as well kill me; I'd rather die before you send me back to that forsaken prison."

The flames grew higher, colors laced through them at the intensity of the heat. Finally it released a white glow. Katara called for Zuko once more, with no success. Touching her stomach she hissed in pain. He skin had heated to an unfathomable temperature. She searched for her husband and found him walking down to face his sister, stopping only inches from her face.

"If death is what you wish, it can be arranged," his voice was a deafening roar. "Agni Kai, at dawn."

_/_

_/Oh Lawd! This chapter was insanely difficult to write, it was really hard to find motivation for the characters to have such intense emotions. That's why Zuko seems so ragetastic, I hope it wasn't too OOC, but it couldn't be helped. _

_Next chapter is entitled Confrontation: Final Cut, and after that is the epilogue, so Promises really is almost over, oh noes! Thanks for reading and please review!!_

_FYI: Just in case you forgot, Avatar is not my property, that's why I write fanfiction._

17


	20. Confrontation: Final Cut

Chapter Twenty- Confrontation: Final Cut

In her dreams, Katara was a fish swimming in a sea of red. It was not blood, she decided, but it was warm and it made her feel uneasy. She was chasing a smaller red fish, trying to swallow it, but each time she missed it just barely. Finally she had it in a corner, the red sea to her back and a stone behind the small fish.

Victory was hers, though as the fish drifted down her throat she felt even warmer, like she was burning from the inside out. She waded through the ocean, the warmth grew and she weakened. Soon she could swim no more and floated to the surface. The calm blue sky met her sight before she closed her eyes against the vision. When she opened them again she was glancing into her husband's golden gaze.

"My love," he murmured leaning forward to kiss her face, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. "I'm so sorry, Katara," tears ran down his face. She could see all his anger had been replaced by fear.

"How long was I out?" she whispered.

"Only a few hours," he looked away guiltily. Katara raised her hands to his face and wiped away his warm tears. "I don't know what happened, their lies, they just hit me so hard, I wasn't thinking at all. I only saw flames; I haven't felt that way in years."

Katara only sighed. Slowly she shifted her hand to her stomach; testing her skin for the intense heat, it had gone. Zuko eyes followed her hand.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, frowning deeply.

"No, well not anymore," she started. "In the throne room, I felt like I was burning, like I was on fire. The angrier you got, the more it hurt."

Zuko groaned and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. All I could think of was hurting Azula, cursing my mother for keeping all those things from me, but the only one I ended up hurting was you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm not angry, it was just really scary. I've never seen you like that, that powerful," she tried to smile as he rested a hand over belly. Using the hand still on his cheek she raised his chin to look in her eyes. "What happened… after?"

"Azula accepted, though she didn't really have much of a choice," he said grimly, he took no pleasure in the fact that he would battle his sister in mere hours.

"Zuko," Katara said, sitting up. "Are you prepared for the results of this fight? Are you prepared to kill her?"

He did not avoid his eyes, as he often did when he felt great amounts of uncertainty. "I will do anything to protect you from her."

"But she hasn't tried to harm me, at least not since Sozin's Comet. Your motives are being distorted. Did she threaten you at all in the throne room?"

He thought a moment at her words. "What are you saying?"

"Maybe you can banish her, send her away from here; someplace she won't harm anyone ever again," Katara gently rubbed his cheek. Part of her was thankful she had never made him that angry before and the rest feared for future actions that might evoke it eventually. "Azula's death will lie heavily upon your mother, and Iroh as well."

"I assume you would think me a monster for robbing him of yet another child."

"It does seem unreasonably cruel," she said sadly. "But I understand your anger, please believe me."

"I know you would never lie to me," he whispered then. "And you will never have a reason to. I know I'm making a poor show of it, but I promise to never hurt you intentionally. You are my life now, my family."

"I love you," she said quietly, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry this all has happened. I wish with every part of me that I could take away at least some of your pain, your confusion; it doesn't seem fair that one person should have to bear so much weight."

"Oh Katara," he said, kissing her face gently. Zuko cradled her into his arms, almost like a child and whispered nonsense words in her ear. Her tears ceased after a few minutes and she took a labored breath.

"So you are going to face her then?" Katara asked slowly, not even bothering to open her eyes. She felt him nod.

"Even if I wanted to back out, and I'm pretty certain I do not, it would seem as a very cowardly gesture."

"More so then battling your sister, who is still nursing wounds?" she whispered. Zuko sighed.

"Yes," he stated simply. "But as Firelord I cannot have anyone challenging my rule. Do you understand?"

"Not really, but in the end I think you will make the best decision," she said sleepily, she forced her eyes open. "Are you going to sleep at all?"

"I can't."

"Promise me you'll wake me before you leave."

"Of course," Zuko said, he held her tightly and continued in his thoughts. Very slowly he began to meditate, using Katara's quiet breathing to calm himself.

/

Azula sat in silence, listening to her mother's gentle crying in the corner. It was nearly dawn, maybe an hour shy of the sunrise and every other thought that ran through her mind was one of death.

Painstakingly, she went over all her personal relationships. Her father, Ozai, was at the center of many fond memories, of praise and affection. Had any of that been real, had he known she was not his daughter?

She had visions of chasing Zuko, wanting to be his friend, his sister, and not knowing how to show affection in the proper way, having never been taught.

She had never had real friends, Mai and Ty Lee had feared her, not loved her.

Her mother cared, but had deceived her time and time again, had practically ignored her through her childhood. Iroh, _her sire_… she didn't even want to comprehend that situation, or what her mother had been thinking at the time.

Out of all of those people, it seemed she had nothing, no one.

She had never even been in love. Is that not what girl's her age wanted in life, to fall in love? She would never marry; never have children of her own. She was not even sure she had the capability to love. Why even bother?

Zuko would kill her very soon, and part of her did not even want to fight him. Her desire to rule was gone, she was alone in the world, and what did all that power amount to if she had no one to share it with? Nothing.

Azula remained silent when Iroh entered the room. She turned her gaze away from him as he walked over to the chair Ursa, she had passed out momentarily. Bending down he picked her up and carried her to the door.

"I'm going to take her to lie down. Is there anything you need Azula?" He asked kindly. His eyes were full of sadness and regret. So many words rested in his gaze. Things he would never be able to tell his daughter.

"I just want to be alone," she bit back the urge to call him Uncle. It was such a strange thing, having the idea of Iroh as her father. No wonder she was so short.

He nodded, and with surprising strength, hoisted Ursa higher in his grasp as he left the room.

Azula brought her hand before her face then, sparking her inner flame. It was still purple, such an odd color, part of her preferred it to the blue. Blue reminded her of her defeat before, of Zuko's bride, of failure. Purple was something new to her, not entirely unpleasant. Too bad she would lose her powers along with her life in a short time.

Azula looked up suddenly, feeling the hairs on her arm stand up.

"You should have listened to us, Azula," Lo and Li said in unison. "All this could have been avoided."

"Shut up," she cried. "You two helped create me, the "monster" that everyone refers to so scathingly. I wish I had never met you."

"Your past is your own. You had the power all along to send us away, but you chose to be the best, to be great. And you were," there cracked voices were calm and unnerving. "And you will be again."

Azula placed her head in her hands, slowly warm tears trickled down her eyes. She hated crying, feeling weak, it was something Ozai had hated, so she had avoided it at all costs before.

"How? I've lost my mind, my goals. Nothing seems worthwhile anymore."

"Remove your opposition and your path will become clear, remember your past ambitions," cold, calculating tones rung out. "Those were worth seeking."

"I just don't know," she mumbled.

"Uncertainty is an emotion of the weak," a clear voice said. Azula gasped as her ghost of a father stepped into the light. Ozai looked just as she remembered him: tall, cold, and beautiful.

"Father," she said quickly. She stood from the bed and fell immediately to her knees.

"Rise daughter," he said. "You will fight your brother, you will become Firelord."

It was not a request, but a command.

"Yes," Azula said calmly.

"And I will tell you exactly what to do."

/

Toph woke, realizing that someone was carrying her. Suddenly she felt wind beneath her and caught a familiar whiff of Appa's fur. They landed on the saddle a moment later.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"It's time to leave," Aang said quietly.

"But what about Zuko and Azula, don't you think you should be there?"

"I just spoke to Zuko; he's preparing to battle Azula in mere minutes," Aang's gaze turned to the sky and the growing light in the distance. "I asked him if he needed me, and he said no."

"I don't want to abandon my friends in a time of need, Aang, we should stay in case something happens," Toph crossed her arms over her chest; she sat back then, still feeling lightheaded.

Aang made his way to her side and took her face in his hands. "That's exactly why we are leaving," he paused and stroked her cheek. "In case something happens. I won't have you harmed under my protection ever again."

"I'm not yours to protect," Toph said gently. However, she did not move out of his embrace. Slowly she reached up and touched his face as well. Warm tears met her finger tips.

"Yes, you are," he said, rather intently, and it took her breath away. Well, if that had not, then his searing kiss would have.

Apparently she had never truly been kissed before, and this second kiss was something to wonder at. Toph never would have guessed the amount of emotion that could be transferred from one person to the next. In that instant she felt his frustration, fear, passion, and something else. Her brain told her it was lust, but her heart called out another four letter word.

"Love," she mumbled against his lips as he finished. She could tell he was smiling.

"Yes Toph," he said sweetly. "I love you."

A moment later Aang had Appa's reigns in his hands and called out a familiar, "Yip, Yip."

_Oh no_, she thought. _Not another suitor_.

But for some reason, even after that damning thought, the smile did not leave her face.

/

Katara woke a short time later to someone prodding her limbs. It was not a painful sensation, but it was annoying. She opened her eyes, expecting to reprimand her husband for his lack of sensitivity, only to gasp at a much older man in red Firenation robes.

"What are you doing in here?" she yelled sitting up quickly. Her head was spinning at the sudden movement and she collapsed to the bed a moment later. Through her lidded eyes she appraised the man. He wore an auburn healer's cloak, universal in all the nations; she supposed Zuko sent him to look after her. That brought another thought to her, _where was Zuko_?

He opened his mouth to speak and she caught a glimmer of his face in the light.

"I remember you, you're the sage from the palace, you helped me put out the fires…" she trailed off, recalling that hectic day. "Sarzin, right?"

"Yes, master— I mean Princess," he corrected himself.

"You are a healer now?"

"Yes, I'm in charge of all the healers in the capital city. The Firelord instructed me to look after you this morning."

"Has he gone to fight Azula yet?" she asked, worry creased her brow.

"I believe so," he said quietly. His solemn tone gave his feelings towards the situation away.

Katara was suddenly filled with rage, _had she not asked Zuko to wake her, so that she would know when he left, had he not promised?_

In a flash, the pain returned to her stomach and she cried out, grabbing her lower abdomen. "Ouch."

"Careful Princess," he came to her side and with chaste movements helped her into a sitting position once more. Raising a hand he moved it to her stomach, but did not touch her. "May I?" he asked quietly.

Katara nodded and let the man rest a hand upon the seemingly burning flesh.

"This is most intriguing," he said after a moment. Her curiosity caused her anger to calm and the pain began to drift away.

"What is it?"

"It's just a thought," he told her, looking nervous all the sudden.

"What?" Katara nearly shrieked, it earned her another sharp pain.

"I think your emotions are triggering the pain, my Lady."

Katara blushed at being referred to in such a way. She pondered his words then, if that was true, anger had caused it just then and fear, in the throne room.

"But what is causing the pain my emotions are putting me through?" she mumbled. Something had to be affecting her other than PMS.

"How many days has it been since your last cycle?" Sarzin asked quickly.

Katara blushed at the question, and then did the math in her head. "A little over a month, thirty three days to be exact," she frowned at that, knowing his next question. "Do you think I could be with child?"

"It is very possible," he said, offering a small smile.

"None of the woman in my tribe ever experienced the pain that I have, it doesn't make any sense."

"But I wager none of them ever gave birth to a child of the Firenation before," Sarzin had the slightest trace of pride in his voice.

"Wait," Katara thought a moment. "The baby is a firebender?"

"It seems that way."

"Doesn't seem a little early to determine that, the child is hardly developed, right?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"I assume that is why you feel pain at emotions, later on it might become stronger as the child grows inside you," Katara groaned and Sarzin found a grimace. "I don't know what you expected," he stated flatly. "When the father is the Firelord, descendent of Agni himself."

"So it's this normal, then, the intensity?" Katara brought her head to her hands. She needed things to slow down, everything was happening much too quickly.

"Sometimes…" he trailed off and looked away, clearly not certain.

"How often, then?"

"Rarely, I've only heard of it happening with the other consorts. In the royal line, women, whose husbands are very powerful benders," his words caused Katara to smile, though Sarzin's face remained masked. "I suppose a water bender, someone not used to the fire, would deal with more discomfort."

Katara tried to smile. She could deal with pain; she was a healer after all. What she was worried about was what Zuko would say. Or her father… Was Hakoda prepared to be a grandfather?

"Pregnant…" she said, taking deep breaths, it was hard not freaking out. But she knew her emotions would trigger more pain.

"It's still early Princess," the healer said soothingly. "Many things could have happened, it could be a fever?" he said lightly.

"Don't delude the situation," Katara said mutely.

"If you want to keep this to yourself, for a while, it might be wise," he advised. "Considering you are not technically the Firelord's consort, yet. You can visit a midwife, I would suggest Li Nora, she served Fire princess Ursa."

She nodded then, "Will you take me to Zuko now?"

"The Firelord requested that you stay in his chambers this morning," Sarzin stepped away then, prepared for her wrath. Katara opened her mouth to yell, but Sarzin caught her arm. "But I believe you will be able to see the entire thing from the balcony," he said quickly.

He helped her to her feet, wrapped a blanket around her thin form, and led her to open area outside of the room.

The sun was rising in the distance and the ocean seemed not a stone's throw away; it was a glorious sight to behold, the entire capitol spread out before her. She was slightly envious of Zuko, taking in the magnificent sight before her every morning. The colors of the sky alone caused tears to come to her eyes.

"He is there, Princess," Sarzin pointed to the ground below them. To the left and down about a hundred feet, Zuko was kneeling with brown cloth about his shoulders. Azula sat, legs folded beneath her not fifteen yards away, and she was meditating. Not far from them both a small crowd had formed. Iroh and Ursa could be seen, both with solemn expressions, and to Katara's chagrin, Mai was there as well. Though she seemed to be distancing herself from Azula, as best she could.

Katara's heart jumped as Zuko stood, the cloth falling from his toned shoulders. As he turned she could read the sad grimace on his face.

/

Mai watched as Zuko turned to face Azula. Uncertainty filled her bones at the Firelord's actions. She had already saved Zuko once at the Boiling Rock. She had hardly believed it when the servant had told her of the duel not an hour earlier.

_Was this a test of her loyalty? To see if she would save him yet again?_

/

It was her worse fear come to light. More terrifying than her husband's sadistic nature or the night she killed her father-in-law. Despite Iroh's reassurances that Zuko didn't have it in him to kill his sister, Ursa was sure she was about to watch one of her children die.

She stood next to her lover, fists clenched at her side as Zuko and Azula stood to face each other. There was no bowing or taunting, they both simply stared one another down, cold thoughtful glances.

Silent tears fell from the mother's eyes as she watched her daughter, Azula's stance seemed careless, defeated. Yes, the girl had regained her memory, her abilities, but that would not be to her advantage. Even if she had her full strength she was sure Azula could not defeat her brother. Zuko had the power of the Firenation and Agni himself behind him. Only the Avatar possessed enough strength to overcome the Firelord, and he had flown his bison off not minutes before, taking Master Bei Fong with him.

Aang's actions could not be blamed; his worry had been incredible after the poisoning. Ursa felt guilty for harming the girl, and her reasoning seemed so useless now. She meant to silence the girl, maybe wipe away some of her memory, but the poison she gave her did not produce the desired effect. It was meant to settle into her bloodstream, the tossing and turning through the night kept the poison moving through the blood, till it eventually worked its way into the brain. But Toph had woken, and Ursa had been forced to block her chi, causing her to go limp. Without the added movement, it simply made her sleep, and when the water bender had arrived, she removed the remaining poison with her abilities, causing her to eventually wake. In a way it relieved the older princess, she had not wanted to kill the girl, but her mistrust coupled with fear caused her to act out rashly. If Toph knew who had attacked her, she left the matter unsaid, which relieved Ursa immensely.

She had too many secrets, the affair with Iroh being one, Azula's escape and her earthbending being another, though she supposed the later didn't count since her mother had decided to tell the whole world that she wasn't truly Firenation. She had planned on keeping Azula's memory a secret as well. Ursa was well aware of her daughter's recuperation. She thought keeping that secret was the least she could do after the abysmal way she treated her daughter as a child. Even now, she tried to empathize with Zuko's anger and found it difficult, Azula deserved another chance.

Ursa came to realize that they still had not begun to fight, they were still taking in the others posture, and she also noticed that neither was really posed for attack any longer. A faint hope crept into her mind, that Zuko had reasoned through his pride and anger, that he would refuse to fight.

Yes, that was the case. Stepping back, her son raised his hands in the air and shook his head. Iroh released a breath next to her and Ursa broke a smile.

"My friends and family," he began calmly. "I seem to have been mistaken, I am not my father, and I will not fight an Agni Kai against my own blood."

"BUT I WILL," Azula cried and sent a shot of purple flames at her brother. She had decided to fight after all.

/

Zuko was taken aback by Azula's actions, but not so much as to be struck by her attack.

After everything, after he had chosen to forgive her, time and time again, after all the events that had taken place in the last month, she still chose to be evil. Zuko could not fathom her choices.

The madness, the glint of instability had returned to her eyes in full force.

"Fine," he screamed, his reserve snapped. Zuko gave no care to his inconsolable rage. Wrath filled every blast of fire he sent towards her. His flame was white, hotter than any fire he had produced in an Agni Kai before. It completely swallowed Azula's purple flame.

She returned with just as much force, despite her injuries, she moved with near perfect grace. Her Fury reached Zuko's level as well, her flame reaching a dark violet, nearly black, it was so dark.

The Firelord took notice that she made no move to produce lightning and Zuko grimaced, if push came to shove he could win the fight that way. Zuko flipped to the side, avoiding a particularly close shot and sent a quick flame at Azula's head, what could have been a kill shot, but she managed to cartwheel backwards, surviving by mere inches. He immediately smelled the burning of her flesh and hair and it made him recall vivid memories of his own burns.

Zuko did not have long to reminisce in those memories, as Azula sent a huge wave of fire his way. It was nearly twenty feet high and wide. Zuko swung his legs beneath him quickly, making a cocoon of red fire, protecting himself from her flame. The rest of Azula's fire fell on the surrounding buildings and the spectators. Out of his peripheral he saw Iroh raise his arms and extinguish it before any one was hurt.

Still the palace was on fire, Zuko thought to order servants to tend to the flames, when a short rain shower fell on their heads, which puzzled him immensely, as the sky was completely clear.

"Katara," he murmured, looking around for his wife. It took him a moment to remember that he had left her in his rooms. Sure enough, as he glanced at the balcony he saw her graceful form, slowly lowering her arms to her side. She pointed to the ocean and smiled. "Praise La," he said quietly. _Was his wife really strong enough to pull water all the way from the sea?_

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. She nodded, then her eyes widened in fear. Zuko turned just in time to catch Azula's ignited fist in his own.

"Enough!" he growled and tossed her backward. She skidded across the pavement, her limbs flailing like a doll, before she came to rest ten yards away. She made no move to rise, only took ragged breaths. Zuko ran towards her, jumping high in the air and landing with a foot on either side of his sister's defeated form.

"It ends here, now!" he yelled dispassionately. He pulled his fist back and prepared for the final strike.

Unthinkably the ground shifted beneath him then and he fell backward, eventually landing on his stomach. When he made it to his feet once more, he saw his mother shielding Azula's body.

"No more!" she cried, tears running down her face. Zuko's eyes were alight with disbelief. _Where was his mother when Ozai had decided to punish him?_

"Step aside Mother," he said coldly.

"I will not, this is wrong."

"I was going to spare her, and she turned on me yet again. I have no choice," he yelled, frustration in every syllable. "Just whose side are you on?"

"I can't choose sides Zuko, you are both my children," she yelled. Her eyes were wild. "I will leave with Azula; you will never see our faces again. Just please spare her. I was a fool to think this could ever work. Don't make her pay for my mistakes, I beg of you," she sobbed.

Zuko felt the tears falling down his face; he knew he could not control them. She wanted to leave him, again. He turned his back to them, not wanting to look upon her.

"Leave then, I don't care anymore," his words were bitter, cruel, and they caused Ursa to weep even louder. He heard them getting to their feet, just standing there. Azula growled in frustration.

Zuko shook in anger, his eyes drifting up to Katara on the balcony. Tears stained her eyes as well; Zuko wanted nothing more in that moment than to have her hold him and tell him everything would be all right, that he didn't need his mother's love to be whole. It came to his attention that someone was rubbing his shoulder. He turned lightly and met Mai's understanding gaze.

It was at that moment that Azula snapped completely. Screaming she raised her arms to strike. She never made the full movement.

Two things happened simultaneously. First, Ursa punched her daughter's arms swiftly, causing the girl to fall to the side, her arms useless. Next, Mai pulled from his side and threw two stilettos in quick succession; the first reached its target, embedding into Azula's shoulder. The second was off, way off. Zuko didn't fully comprehend how off until his mother fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood, the small, sharp knife sticking out of her throat.

All eyes were drawn to the fallen woman, Zuko ran to her side immediately, as did Iroh, but still no one spoke.

"No," came a faint cry on the wind, somewhere in Zuko's mind he registered that it was Katara. He cast her a fleeting glance and saw the pain in her eyes. He was also aware of Mai and Azula, both with a similar horrified expression and both backing away, preparing to flee. Mai did run a moment later.

Ursa gave several more strangled gaps and stopped breathing then, her eyes rolling back in her head. Iroh held her close to his chest, whispering inaudible words in her ear.

Panicking, Zuko grabbed his mother up and stormed into the palace. Praying to Agni that his mother could be saved, she just needed the right healer.

/

Katara knew he was coming to her, his agonized form carrying his mother, nearly jogging into the palace. She already knew it was a lost cause; Ursa's wounds were too severe, she saw it from the balcony. She also saw the life drain out of his mother's body.

A loud sob echoed from the ground below, Azula's hands scratched her face; she wiped away the mixture of blood, her own and her mothers, and cried aloud. She ran from the palace then, from the capital, Katara assumed. She was sure they would never see the girl again.

Sarzin cleared his throat next to her, his hands tensed on the railing before them.

"I'm going to take my leave, Lady," he said suddenly, and Katara was certain he did not mean for just that day. Katara was taken aback, realizing where his gaze had rested. He was going to follow Azula.

Something was between the Healer and the Princess, something profound.

"Be safe," she said then, nodding in confusion.

"I will see you again. I wish you well with your child."

"Thank you," Katara said sadly. With that the man left, leaving the room and turning left.

She heard her name softly, and saw Zuko enter from the right.

The Firelord stood before him, his pale chest and face smeared in blood and tears. He gently laid his mother down and gave Katara a pleading gaze.

"Heal her," he commanded quietly.

Katara inspected the woman's pale face; she had lost so much blood. "She's gone Zuk—,"

"HEAL HER," he yelled, Katara jumped back and felt her pain return once more. Her tears increased as she stepped nimbly forward. Katara's hands were shaking; she could not remove the image of death from her mind, of the knife colliding with Ursa's pale skin, all the blood.

Zuko's gaze became intent on every move she made. Quickly she found the basin of water on the far side of the room and returned to Ursa's side. She pulled water about her hand and placed it over the wound once she had removed the blade. The abrasion pinched closed, but did not completely heal. Katara followed the woman's blood, it had ceased to flow. Looking quickly to her husband she decided to try one last thing; slowly she placed her fist over his mother's heart and pumped it slightly, willing the organ beneath her chest to beat once more. It was a risky move, Katara knew she could rupture blood vessels and damage the heart, but for a short time it seemed to have worked.

A staggered breath emerged from the injured woman and she opened an eye slowly.

Zuko sighed in relief, but it didn't last long. Ursa began to cough roughly, blood spattering her chin. Katara knew that wasn't good. She was bleeding inside her body.

"Tell Ulah…tell Ulah I'm sorry," she said weakly, her eyes closing then. There would be no restarting her heart a second time. "I love you…"

Princess Ursa, daughter of Kin and Lily Bei Fong and granddaughter of Avatar Roku, took her final breath. Her spirit departed into the next world as a chill came over the room. For the first time in his life Zuko felt cold.

"Mother," he cried over her chest, grabbing her into his arms. He rocked her back in forth, loosing track of time, memories running together in a haze, and all adding up to nothing. He would never have his mother back again.

Katara wept as well, knowing for certain that her husband's family had not only broken, but shattered.

_/_

_A/N… So that was the end of Promises, the epilogue that follows is to close a few more loose ends and to end things on a little more happy note. It will also set up the sequel that I have planned entitled __**Spirits Found in Shadow;**__ the next story will continue to follow Zuko and Katara, as well as Azula and what happens to her once she leaves the palace. So keep an eye out for it!_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

18


	21. Epilogue: The Beginning

Epilogue- The Beginning

Lying in the dark, Katara felt herself rising with the sun, and she rubbed her belly gently, knowing the cause.

The small bump was hardly obvious, but the thickness of her thighs and rear had not gone unnoticed. Zuko had jokingly pinched her the day before and to her detriment, told her he liked the way she was filling out. Katara cringed at that. She felt like a cowpig as much as she ate.

It had been nearly three months since the tragic Agni Kai and not many things had changed. She was still not wed to Zuko. Two months her husband held the Firenation in mourning. He explained to Katara that it would not hurt to wait a bit longer and technically in her tribe they were married, so they were not necessarily living in sin.

And Katara did not argue, certain he would marry her properly before their nine month deadline arrived. Zuko took mourning very seriously, and Katara understood perfectly, having lost her own mother in a most violent way.

The distressing day flashed before her eyes and she held a cold hand to her stomach, as to not disturb her baby with her sadness. It had taken them hours to remove Ursa from Zuko's grasp and afterwards he refused to leave his rooms. Katara found him in the bathroom the next morning, shaving his head completely bare, an ancient symbol of bereavement. He had been making a mess of the job, so Katara asked to help him. It earned her a broken smile. It was all he could offer her at the time and she cherished it.

She decided to wait to tell him about the pregnancy, not wanting to bring the focus on herself, it just felt wrong. Katara knew he might be annoyed later on, when she finally did tell him, but for the time, she kept her lips sealed.

After the first month of mourning Iroh returned to Ba Sing Se, at least that was what he told Zuko. Personally Katara thought he went in search of Azula. She did not blame him, besides Zuko, his daughter was the only family he had left.

She had heard no word from Azula or Sarzin for that matter. A week after his departure, the old healer had sent a short letter that stated he was close on her trail. Whether or not he found the princess, and if she had accepted his help, was unknown to Katara.

She had also received word from Aang and Toph; they had just arrived in Kyoshi for the induction of the newest leader of the elite warriors, Ty Lee. Zuko had been amused by that news, stating that he had called it months before. Katara had smiled at that, because so little made him happy lately.

A month before Zuko had declared her as his consort, which made Katara very happy. He had been truthful in saying that the formal proceedings took a long time. He and Katara had to make daily sacrifices to Agni for a month, dine at the home of every family in his royal court and obtain the blessings of the Fire Sages. It was the meals that took the longest. Zuko insisted that they do two a day, and it ended up totaling about fifty-seven different houses. Each one serving the same ceremonial meal of firesteak and soy. Katara never wanted to eat that meal again; it was partly why she had gained all her weight. The previous night had been the last meal they had to eat out, and Zuko told her she could outlaw firesteak once she became Fire Lady. However, the young couple had been extremely pleasant to visit with. The man had known Zuko since they were children.

"So you were friends?" Katara had asked him the night before as they lay in bed, she was gently massaging his scalp.

"Not really," he said solemnly. "He's the nephew of Lo and Li, I was always afraid they would find some insane way to punish me if I ever played too rough with him."

"What ever happened to those creepy old ladies?"

"They both passed away from a cold, about two years ago, about the same time as each other. If they hadn't been so scary with their weird twin behaviors, I'd say it was rather sad."

Katara had nodded at that. Another question popped into her mind. She decided enough time had passed for her to at least mention it.

"Zuko," she whispered. "Who is Ulah?"

It caused him to sigh deeply and immediately Katara regretted her words. But he did not tense.

"Ulah is what I called Azula when we were very little, a nickname of sorts. Ozai hated it, and Azula never answered to it, so it became me and mother's code name for her."

"Oh," Katara murmured, still running her fingers through his dark hair. It was growing back quickly, and she didn't mind it short, she thought it made his face look more handsome, more grown up. She traced his scar with her hand then and bent down to kiss his cheek. He had nuzzled against her then and fell into a deep slumber. Katara had frowned. She had finally worked up the nerve to tell him her news and he fell asleep on her.

Back in the present Katara felt him awake, he scooped her to his side and hugged her tightly, breathing into her neck in the most appealing way.

"Good morning, my love," he said sleepily. "I can't believe you're awake before me," he said, trailing kisses at the back of her neck.

"Yea Zuko, about that," she started, trying to turn to face him, but she couldn't move her limbs. His kisses confused her and made her complacent.

"Why do you taste so good in morning?" he purred, moving his hand to her short night gown. Katara melted. To hell with it, she could tell him later.

An hour later they were in the dining hall eating breakfast when a herald approached with news of Sokka and Suki's arrival. The young couple would be present for their nuptials in two days time. Sokka had insisted since he missed their wedding in the Southern Watertribe.

Katara beamed, knowing her newborn niece was with them as well.

Not long after the Prince of the Southern Watertribe ran into the room.

"Zuko," he said, jumping into his brother's arms. Zuko laughed, really laughed and it brought tears to Katara's eyes. He had been sad for so long, void of any emotion. "I always wanted a brother," he cried aloud and Katara pouted playfully. "Sorry Katara, you know it's true."

She pulled her brother by his collar and jerked him into a hug. "Congratulations," she said in his ear and then looked around for Suki. The annoyed warrior approached from the doors, a small bundle in her arms.

"What the hell, Sokka?" she said, her anger was slight, and laced with love. "I told you to wait for me."

"Sorry," he mumbled, throwing his arm around Zuko he grinned09. "Suki, have you met my brother?"

"Firelord," the redheaded woman nodded her head in respect. "You'll forgive me for not bowing," she motioned to the dozing baby. Katara cooed lightly and reached out.

"Suki, can I hold her?" she asked hopefully. Her sister-in-law smiled and nodded, passing the child to Katara's waiting arms. "She's so beautiful. What's her name?"

"Kaia Kyoshi," she replied. "We've been calling her Kaky for short."

"Sokka, she looks just like you, except for the eyes, oh Suki, she has your beautiful eyes." She rocked the baby back and forth, Katara's mind reeled at the fact she would be doing this very same action with her own child in a matter of months.

Her husband moved behind her and tucked a large finger under the baby's chin, tickling her lightly. Kaky giggled and it caused Zuko to smile as well.

"These aren't nearly as bad as I thought," he said calmly. After a moment he pried the child from Katara's arms and rocked her in his own.

"That's a good look for you," Suki told him, wrapping an arm around her tall husband. Sokka bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Yea Zuko, maybe you should get one of your own," Sokka added as well, with a wink in Katara's direction. Katara was about to clear her throat when the Firelord said something that surprised her.

"Maybe I will," he said, half to the adults in the room and the other half in a loving voice to the bundle in his arms.

Katara raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously. "It's funny you should say that, Firelord…"

/

/

/_so I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewng my story the past few months... it is now COMPLETE!! _

_I owe a huge thanks to Mike and Bryan, of course, for comng up with such brilliant universe and such amazing characters that can inspire hundreds of pages of faniction, and I do mean hundreds. I also should mention that a lot of my information came from Avatar Wiki, I would have been lost without it._

_Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, you helped me the most when writing the story... I love you all!_


End file.
